


Teaching the Emotions

by BlackShady313



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, Poorconfusedpeter, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 67,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: Peter Parker (Spider-Man) has finally gotten into the university of his dreams, something he never fathomed happening. But there's just one problem he didn't factor in, his philosophy teacher being absolutely, and undisputedly, nuts! (And whats with the mask?)It's a roller coaster of secrets, and emotions in which Peter is bound to learn a thing or two from his new teacher known as, "DP."





	1. Lesson One

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE**  
> Bolded italicized words are characters inner thoughts.  
> ~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ <\-- change of point of view  
> [ blah blah blah ] <\- Deadpools white boxes  
> { blah blah blah } <\- Deadpools yellow boxes

The first thing you noticed was the mask; and not in a good way. White eye holes engulfed in black as the rest of the material was finished in a fine dark purple.

It was childish... really. and the reason, even worse.

It was often that Peter would wonder to himself how such a man got enrolled at one of the finest universities in the country.

Being in one of the New York's top schools for academics and arts was an almost impossible to get into, and that was down playing it. ALMOST impossible but Peter was far from ordinary and impossible was doable. What Peter unfortunately didn't find possible was trying to make sense of the nonsense that his new philosophy teacher kept spouting every five minutes.

"Reality is not as obvious and simple as we like to think,hello everyone, my name is Mr. Wilson but only old business associates call me by that (and other things), you, however, can call me Wade, Sexy mask, or DP, any questions?"

_**Is this guy for real...?** _

Peter blinked hazily, as he tried to focus on what Mr. Wilson had to say.

_**Sexy mask?? What kind of introduction is that. And why the hell is he wearing that??** _

A petite blonde woman sitting in the front row raised her hand quickly and the teacher quirked his eyebrow in response. Peter was amazed at how expressionate a man could be while wearing a mask, and then thought bitterly how it was the ONLY thing amazing and impressive about the man. "Yes my sweet brown nosing student, how may I help you?"

_**Who the fuck talks like that??** _

The blonde turned shyly at the teachers remark of her obvious intentions. Mr. Wilson pressed, "Don't worry, I LOVE kiss asses, go on."

"Um, Mr. Wilson, I mean-Wade," She batted her eyelashes at the last part, causing a snorted disgust from Peter.

_**God, if I ever become a teachers pet like that, shoot me!** _

"What does DP stand for, and why the mask?"

The older mans eyes widened, almost comically, as he pursed his lips in thought before commenting. "Isn't that the million dollar question darling."

Peter cringed at the inappropriate pet name used on a student, horrified that no one else seemed to be bothered but himself.

Peter could smell a sexual law suit just waiting to happen with this guy, _**and who the hell does he think he is. Such arrogance.**_

As Mr. Wilson began to drone on for what felt like forever,the young man checked the clock over head.

_**30 MINUTES!!?** _

Their new philosophy teacher had already burned through 30 Minutes of precious learning time.

(Yes Peter was a nerd! Proudly...kinda.)

_**I need to get the damn teacher back on track.** _

"Um..." Peter raised his hand, bashfully.

DP noticing with raised eyebrows, smiled as he caught sight of Peter.

"Yes sweetheart, got a question too?"

_**Oh god...** _

Peter sputtered in horror, catching himself as not to react. He wouldn't give his teacher that satisfaction.

_**MY teacher... god this can't be happening.** _

Pinching his fingers along the bridge of his nose, Peter sighed before commenting,

"Can we actually, I don't know, LEARN something, Mr. Wilson."

"Please call me Wa-"

"No thanks."

There was a shudder of silence, as Wade clenched his jaw, body growing stiff and rigid as his muscles became taunt.

"Very well," DP turned, a slow menacing smile spread on his face as it showed his obvious displeasure of Peters insubordination. He said nothing, however, turning instead to address the class.

Peter knew that after only meeting his new teacher for five minutes that the rumors had been true, at least some of them, and there was A LOT. Wade Wilson had no shortage of thoughts and comments directed to him, including some very bizarre theories as to why he wore that mask and acted the way he did. Still he didn't like to assume the worst about someone until actually getting to the know a person but the vibes he was getting were off the chart, confirming any suspicion.

He did not like Wade Wilson.

**_Just keep your head down, keep your mouth shut and we will make it._ **

"So I know SOME of you," DP turned, glancing at Peter pointedly before continuing, " Like to sit quietly writing notes and studying all night everything I say to you. And oh boy, if we did that you'd be up ALL night."

The last part he called coiley, resting his chin in his hands as he casually winked at...

_**Did he just fucking wink at me?!** _

He straightened up, moving around the front of the class to draw attention to himself.

"But this is a class on theories, learning and ideas. To succeed is to participate! Not just on paper but with your words- your mouths." The teacher tapped his head, smirking as he made a vulgar motion with his hand and mouth, jerking into it. "There's more to mouths than just THAT," he said with a shit-eating grin.

**_...What..the...fuck..._ **

"What if we can't speak, teach?" A smart-assed brunette asked from the middle of the class and DP smiled brightly in return as a few other students giggled at the comment.

_**Omg everyone in the class is a dumbass.** _

_**Does nobody raise a hand anymore?!** _

Peter was horrified at what was happening to this class session.

"Then they better know some sweet ass sign language and those fingers better be flying." The older man responded, making finger guns with his hand and shooting them.

His response, to Peters disgust, got a few chuckles from various students. He wondered if he was on a sitcom set instead of the philosophy 101 class he had signed up for.

**_It would certainly explain a lot..._ **

Peter groaned, slinking further into his seat. He had been looking forward to his philosophy class until he had found out who was running it this semester.

_**Wade fucking Wilson.** _

Mr. Wilson ran through the rest of the introductory class without a hitch, minus a few unseen and highly inappropriate comments. By the end of the day Peter had his first assignment, one which wouldn't take more then a couple hours if he really applied himself.

"Well that's it for today, try not to study your brains out tonight with this assignment it's not for marks. HOWEVER it a great outline of what is to be expected in my class and what you will learn. So if your having second thoughts already, make sure you take a peek at the class plan tonight. I can waste your time, but you sure as hell won't waste mine."

**_Pompous asshole!_ **

A few murmured responses ghosted by Wade as a few students smiled friendly, waving at him, before leaving.

Peter scrambled to gather his things, anxiously attempting to leave before spending any more time on the teacher and the course.

"Um, Mr...Parker, Peter?" DP called, flipping through some scattered sheets as he glanced up at the boy in question as the remainder of people filled out.

_**Shit, what now??** _

"That's you, right?" Eyebrows lifted and Peter swallowed dryly as he nodded, not happy with being acknowledged by the other man.

"I would like a quick word with you... Well...sometimes I ramble so maybe not "quick quick" but... Anyways, won't take more than a moment of your time."

**_A moment is too much with you._ **

Peter was anything but impressed, but he silently nodded, a look of distaste edged on his face.

**_Maybe it's not too late to drop out..._ **

*****

"Ah Mr. Peter, please, have a seat," he gestured to the open area as he sat on top of his desk.

The classroom was large, housing over 400 seats, but at this moment only two bodies stood present in the room. Peter couldn't help but feel self conscious, anxiously wondering what the teacher could possibly have to say to him after only the first class.

Against his will, he gingerly took a seat closest to the desk Wade was sitting on top of.

Peter wondered if Mr.Wilson was trying too hard to get his students to like him or if he was just that pathetically immature. Regardless, it hardly seemed to matter. He wouldn't be staying.

"Is um, something wrong, Mr. Wilson?" Peter asked innocently, ignoring the subtle flinch from his teacher in response.

"We are so made that we can only derive intense enjoyment from a contrast and only very little from a state of things," was his response, said with such seriousness as if Peter was supposed to completely understand.

"Um...what?" Peter asked, puzzled. What did that have to do with anything?

"Sigmund Freud said that. He was ,in his time, someone of sheer brilliance. Nowadays he is considered outdated and ridiculed for some of his..obscene notions."

"Okay..." Peter drawled, trying to piece together was Mr. Wilson was getting at.

If he's even getting at anything to begin with... "Tell me, why did you join this class, Mr. Parker. Surely, you don't want to teach this course, your face betrays that, clearly. Which means you picked this up as a spare because you WANTED to. Yet that's not the feeling I seem to be picking up between you," he folded his arms in a loose posture as he glanced casually at his student.

"It's because of -"

Peter had almost mistakenly said, you, but thought better. Peter disliked this man, not hated. And he was raised better then that with manners.

"It's just..." The younger boys shoulders slumped in defeat as he continued, "This school is very prestigious, it was very difficult for me to get enrolled in here with lack of funds and I just..." Peter paused for a minute thinking thoughtful.

Would this Buffoon even Care?

"I just want to make sure I'm getting the full experience and my classes are taken seriously by me and...everyone..." The last words drawed out, emphasizing it's importance.

When his teacher said nothing he pressed on, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I believe I do. Anything in particular Mr. Parker-"

"Well um..."

**_Should I even mention it, it's not that big of a deal, is it?_ **

Except to Peter it was. His life outside of being a student was chaotic, and down right exhausting. Patrols of being Spider-Man at night in secret were draining ,especially hiding the second identity from his family and friends. But school...there were rules and regulations, and the days were timed and organized. Everything to a certain point, was precise. And Peter needed that little bit of structure in his life, to keep him sane. Unfortunately, he couldn't explain any of that to Mr.Wilson, and truthfully, the young man didn't want to even try.

"Go on, this is a safe space..or a bubble if you much prefer the rounded freedom of no edges to constrict. Yes, this is a safety bubble," Wade decided, nodding firmly as he outlined the imaginary shape with his fingers, around both men.

"Um okay..well...the mask for one. It's...distracting and to be honest, I find it ungodly unprofessional." He cringed at his comment for a moment, before breathing deep. If they were going to converse then converse they shall do and Peter didn't want to miss anything.

DP gripped the desk tighter at his words, muscles contracting against themselves as Peter couldn't help but find it bizarre that a teacher would be so well defined and...

_**Fucking ripped.** _

Wade, noticing his student "admiring" his form, smirked slyly, rubbing his free arm against the other in a smooth, drawn out manner.

Peter pretended not to notice.

"You make an excellent point. However, humor me this. What makes a mask so distracting - when it's purpose is to cover?"

"Your mask is distracting by being outside the usual norm. They are meant to hide something - or someone." Peter countered.

Mr. Wilson hummed thoughtfully before locking eyes with his student, a small grin forming on his face.

"Man is not what he thinks he is, rather, he is what he hides, Andre Malraux."

"And that's exactly it. Masks don't distract They hide." Peters words were low and dark, surprising even himself.

He couldn't believe he was having such an idiotic discussion about his teacher wearing a mask in class and how he was too ignorant to see the unprofessionalism of it all. Out of spite, he wanted to show up in his Spider-Man attire, but knew better.

DP smirked, smile curling slowly up in the corners. "And tell me, Mr. Peter Parker, what exactly am I hiding?" His voice was deep, a husky growl drawing out, as Peter shuddered at his words.

"I don't know, you tell me," he responded quiet, but stern.

Mr. Wilson grew silent at that, smile still plastered although marked with thinly pressed lips.

"Maybe I'm just trying to spare a bunch of horny first year Uni Students from not being able to concentrate."

"Or maybe, just maybe..it's something else..." his voice was dangerously low, almost seductive as he leaned closer to his student, breath tickling the back of Peters neck as the younger man shivered at the contact. If he wanted he knew Wade could lean close to his ear and...

_**And Oh god... he's so close...** _

Peter wanted to turn and run away, but he stood still, frozen in place.

_**Is he allowed to talk to me like this?** _

Technically he hadn't said anything wrong...per say. But his tone...

_**and that smile** _

_**It wasn't appropriate for a teacher.** _

"I'm not making you...uncomfortable, am I?" Mr. Wilson asked,eyebrow raised, as his voice filled heavy with fake concern. He was bating him. Peter wouldn't give in to him.

"I uh...NO! So wait, are you saying your face is so...so- sexually appeasing that you'd distract half the class?" The words sputtered out in shock, disturbed that a teacher would even think of such a thing.

Shrugging his shoulders innocently, Mr.Wilson giggled suddenly, shattering the still air.It echoed throughout the large classroom, a strange sound to Peters ears as Mr. Wilson moved back from his student and leaned against his desk.

"See your blushing already. Now imagine if you actually got to peek at my face, Petey, oh you'd simply die sweetheart," the words die, held a dangerous edge to them, as if daring the younger man to disagree.

_**Petey.... sweetheart..??!** _

The young mans stomach dropped in anxiety.

"I'm...I'm not." Peter huffed defensively, folding his hands into his chest protectively.

_**What is going on right now...** _

"Is everything a joke to you?" Peter growled, face flushing red as he moved to stand and leave. The younger man was starting to wonder if this was all some elaborate prank by one of his classmates.

**_He can't honestly be a teacher..he can't..he can't_ **

"I suppose that depends on how you define a joke, Peter," the last words were said lightly, a tone of playfulness underneath.

"Maybe if you stop being so uptight and learn to...loosen up..." the words said so slyly, as Peter shivered. "Than you, two, can also enjoy life. Which...looking at your body, you could really use... You seem so tight," the last words, DP mocked, eyes slowly tracing up and down the students body as he silently took the younger man in.

Peter turned, clinging hard to the back pack slung over his one shoulder. _**Why did Mr. Wilson talk like** **...** **that**_. It made Peter feel squeamish and uncomfortable.

The teacher easily had at least 10 + years on Peter,not to mention he was his TEACHER. He couldn't even explain on how many levels that that was just wrong.

No, Peter had to get out of this class,and he needed to leave now.

As if reading his mind, Wade jumped up from on top of his desk and moved closer to Peter. He had strong legs, moving a couple strides before standing in front of the younger man, close again. Although giving him enough space to breathe, as if he was conscious of which behaviors were too inappropriate and which he could get away with.

"Now, I hope your not thinking about dropping out, young Parker, remember, knowledge without application is like a book that is never read, Christopher Crawford. Your not going to give up on something that could benefit you and maybe even expand your mind, are you?” "And to deny yourself such rare pleasure due to the only fact that we got off on the wrong foot."

Peter hardly believed it was simply a mere misunderstanding. No, the younger man knew his new teacher was nothing short of unstable. But dammit if he didn't know how to play the hands of wit when he needed. He KNEW a top grade in philosophy from this school would set him apart from so many others. It was surprisingly a hard class to master, and both Peter and Wade knew that, much to the younger boys dismay.

No, Mr. Wilson had appeared to his nerdy, intelligent side. The side that gave him perfect attendance every year at school, and helped him ace every side project. For as Peter sat quietly judging the older man and forming his opinions as he surveyed the surroundings, so two, had the teacher in question.

"Well Petey, you should probably go figure out were your other classrooms are, University is a biiiig place, and I wouldn't want you to get lost on your first day, would I sweetums?"

DP gently prodded Peter to the door as he began to make his way back to his desk to prepare for his next class.

As Peter stiffly headed to the door, he found himself unable to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He paused at the doorway, hesitant to turn around before quietly peeking back.

_**Am I just over thinking things? Not everyone likes there teachers...maybe he's just overly friendly and it comes off as something more..** _

Deadpool, noticing the glance, smiled big at his student, as he waved cheekily. "Buh-bye Petey boy. See you tomorrow sweetheart."

Gulping, Peter said nothing, leaving before anything worse could happen.

No, it was more than just Wilson being spontaneous and carefree and Peter knew that, as for the flirting, he couldn't be sure and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Thinking about his first encounter with the "famous" philosophy class teacher, Mr. Wade Wilson, he couldn't help but come to the conclusion that he indeed, did hate the man.

He hated him very much.


	2. Why Do You Do This To Me? (Tide Pods & Rumors)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT TO REMEMBER***  
> ~~~~~*~~~~~ <\---- Point of view change  
> * <\---- Lapse in time  
> [blah blah blah] <\---- Wade's white box voice  
> {blah blah blah} <\---- Wade's yellow box voice  
> Bold and Italicized <\---- Characters inner thoughts

_[Your late.]_

_{Get off his ass, half these butt wipes probably can't even tell time.}_

"It's true, I saw one of my students pick their nose for the entire first day lecture. It was horrifying to look at, but also hauntingly beautiful," Wade weezed as he clutched a handful of scattered books and notes as he scuried to his classroom.

Pausing at the doorway, he took a moment to collect himself, waiting for his breathing to be more regulated. When calm, he opened the door to his room, smiling big at everyone.

"Hello class, welcome to our first official day together!" He skirted past the student mass as he heard Peter mutter on his breath, "And you were late."

"Good eye, Mr. Parker your not just a pretty face, you can also tell time."

_[Told you they'd know.]_

_{Fuck them.}_

"Yeah fuck them- oh I mean- Who's ready to begin?" he coughed, trying to cover up his slip up.

Rubbing the back of his head, DP stiffened sensing something.

The professor could feel the stare from the corner of his eye.

It was Peter.

_[Course it was.]_

_{let's give him something to fucking look at sweetheart.}_

Ignoring the voices, he cleared his throat, casually glancing in the direction of the other boy.

Peter raised his eyebrow questionably, a look of something that couldn't be placed. Both student and teacher locked in a shared stare, neither one daring to turn before Peter finally broke away, forcing himself to look away, staring down at the paper in his hand. He started writing, not looking up once.

Before Wade could process, smirking, the blonde from yesterday called out,

 

"Oh, Mr. Wilson, Mr.Wilson, I knew you were late two, but I wasn't bothered. I know you've got alot to do ...Wade," The kiss asses hand shot up as she called to him sweetly.

_[Man she really wants those good grades.]_

_{Ooh she wants something alright, but it's not grades!}_

"Ahem," DP cleared his throat, turning towards his class.

"Let me ask you something," voice serious as his eyes widened.

Peter, leaned forward, anticipating in wonder if maybe Mr.Wilson was finally going to say something inspiring for once.

DP paused for emphasis before slamming his fists down on his desk, causing a few students to jump in surprise.

"What is the deal with you kids and this generation nowadays. Eating tide pods is cool, but god forbid you look at someone the wrong way and your a racist, or a sexual deviant."

[Didn't you eat a tide pod the other day?]

{He sure did and it was delicious!}

"No it wasn't."

"I am patient with stupidity but not with those who are proud of it, Edith Sitwell."

_[Yet you are the definition of stupidity.]_

_{And were proud of it!!}_

_[No...]_

"Can anyone explain why kids are such little cry-baby assholes nowadays?" Wade quirked, glancing at the rest of the class, and in particular, one brown haired boy.

_**Peter Parker...** _

He was quite...something. He had perused his files the first day, like he had with every student, (he really needed a hobby) and was struck with genuine curiosity over the boy. Straight A's for all his life, the kid seemed to excell at anything he put his mind to. Debate team, chess club, robotics, even Class President. How he found the time to be such an over achiver and so so...

**_Fucking cute._ **

_[Thinking about your STUDENT, aren't we classy.]_

_{Oh hush, he's got hair, he's legal.}_

"And how do we know he has hair again??"

"Um, Mr. Wade...?" A voice called, as he was starting to recognize the voice of the kiss ass before even looking.

Had he spaced out? More than likely.

"I um...sorry about that," He cleared his throat, turning hesitantly, behind him.

"Anyways, um, now, with that being said, I am what, most people would call, an unorthdox teacher. I say what i want and I say what I mean so if your like, said cry-baby millennium bastard, well then your in for some fun. Take that as you want, but I can guarantee you this. If you are willing to learn, than you will learn. Now turn your attention to the white board, and lets begin."

As he began to write the lesson for the day he couldn't help but feel all eyes pressed to him and the board as they all waited with bated breath for the first task.

One particular set of eyes burned heavier then the rest as he pressed on, ignoring the weight he felt from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voices murmured and called, all a blurry tone of nonsense mended together as one large body.

The cafeteria was seemingly too loud, but Peter enjoyed the un ending chatter; a welcome change to his usually quiet life style at home.

His first day at university was coming to an end, and the brunette breathed A small sigh of relief. The day had gone, okay, great, if you didn't factor in the philosophy class. He had the chance to meet Mr.Madock, the schools principal, in the hallways as he had a free 45 minutes to wander around the school. The man in question appeared to be smart and witty, and very understanding. Somehow they got into the topic of molecular DNA for a full 20 minutes and Peter wished the man was his actual teacher instead of the principal. They had parted ways after, with Mr.Madock commenting on how impressed he was with Peter, and that if he ever needed anything his door was always open.

The fine arts teacher, Ms.Cullivan, was nice, and encouraged free-thinking creativity; something Peter took with much enthusiasm. His calculus professor, Mr. Svatsy (Mr. S for short), was boring although very precise and formative.He was exactly the kind of person a teacher SHOULD be.

**_Unlike some people...._ **

He ignored the lump forming in his throat as he took a bite of his apple he had brought from home. The loud crunching, drowning out any unpleasant thoughts that threatened to surface.

**_Two out of three teachers..._ **

Peter would cut his losses, and take it as a win.

Reaching into his bag he pulled out the crumbled paper that Mr. Wilson had half assed graded before he had shoved it into his notebook without a second glance. It hadn't been for marks but he had turned it in anyways. To his delight (as much as he hated to admit it) he had actually taken time to grade it.

_You make a better kiss ass than the blonde, keep up the good work sweetheart. P.S I'm afraid I'm all of out smelly stickers currently, I apologize._

The note scribbled in quick hand as it was marked with a winky face and child like drawn hearts across the back.

And that's when he saw it, the most offending object to ever grace Peters existence.

A B+.

Peter NEVER got B's, only A's. There had to be a mistake. Peter was going to pass all his grades with honors and this ...monstrosity of a grade just simply wouldn't do.

With a heavy heart Peter trudged to his next class as the bell sounded, knowing what he had to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DP sighed, shifting back in his chair as he tried to get comfortable. He had a free spare before his next lecture and he enjoyed his naps and indulgence of tacos and chimcungas.

"You bet your ass I enjoy," he burped loudly, rubbing at his stomach as he sighed contently.

_[You smell like a mexican bean truck.]_

_{Sooo...we smell delicious?}_

Wade ignored White and Yellow, instead thinking about how the first official day of university was playing out.

He was disappointed that nobody had turned in the first assignment he had given out opening introduction day. Sure he had said it wasn't for marks but it was to show initiative, which nobody seemed to have.

Well...almost nobody...

_**Peter.** _

Out of the 400+ students he taught on a regular basis, Peter had been the ONLY one to turn in the paper. Not even the kiss ass had made any move to do so, deciding probably it was easier to suck up then to put actual work into anything.

Wade was pleased with the brunette. Peter was rapidly becoming the professors favorite student, and he couldn't help but smile.

_[Um..I don't think he feels the same way...like at all.]_

Wade deflated slightly, the voice wasn't wrong. He could sense Peters distaste for him, it was obvious.

_{ Hasn't stopped us before, I think we can win him over!}_

DP hummed thoughtfully,seeming to perk up at the words(or lack of considering it was a voice), finally agreeing with Yellow. He could win his student over, he just needed Peter to give him a chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter passed by a group of students who were laughing and talking, as one playfully shoved their friend against a locker, narrowly missing hitting Peter in the chest.

He suddenly felt lonely, being at a school that was as far away from his high school friends as it could get. Mary Jane had gone to Harvard and Gwen had gone to Stanford.

Peter often wondered if he would ever get used to this feeling, an overwhelming emotion of loneliness, knowing noone was here and that noone could understand him. He was always surprised that playing the role of a masked figure named Spider-Man who noone knew the identity of, would of trained him by now. But at the end of the day, super or not, Peter was still human and humans needed interaction.

The brunette, lost in thought, pondered heavily if he would have time to make new friends with all his studying and night patrols. It wasn't likely anyone he knew from his past would be here, but he could start fresh.

Least that's what Peter thought...

"HEY PARKER!" A voice called loudly, ringing through Peters ears. His blood ran cold as the familiary of the tone before realization dawned.

**_No_ **

**_No_ **

**_NO_ **

**_...It couldn't be..._ **

Daring to turn around, he confirmed his suspicions as his face gave way to horror.

Daryl Hall... a man that towered over Peter at an impressive height of 6'8, with a body that was hefty, and built like a brick shit house.

Peter inwardly groaned to himself, wishing after all that he really didn't know anybody.

He was, and still continued to be, the object of Peters misery and ridicule.

He had hoped after graduation from high school he could leave all the negativity behind and start a new. New place, new face, new opportunities to succeed and be a different person. But if he knew one thing about the taller, bulkier man, is that he didn't have a single bone of empathy, and he was going to make Peter his punching bag again this semester. It was like high school all over again.

It's not that Peter Parker couldn't kick Daryl's ass, he was, after all, Spider-Man. Unfortunately the two were separate identities and if Peter who was a 120 pounds soaking wet on a good day, suddenly started kicking some serious ass, some red flags and questions would be raised. It was something the young boy was not willing to risk, even if it meant constant torment for the last four years.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me!" A voice snarled, jolting the younger man out of his thoughts.

**_Hard to miss you, you fat asshole.._ **

"Hi...Daryl," Peter called faintly as he silently clenched his fists hard.

**_Why is he here... Why why..._ **

Locking eyes with the larger man his stomach twisted in knots as he reminded himself to remain calm.

"Hi loser, did you miss me? Because I sure missed you," his voice called as he loomed over the smaller boy, hands above him as he secured Peter in place against the lockers.

Peter choked back a lump forming in his throat. He attempted to comment but someone beat him to it.

"Well, well, what do we got going on here, a slumber party? You two sure look...cozy," A cheerily voiced called, raising the hairs on the back of Peters neck.

**_Oh god not you to..._ **

Daryl, not being the smartest, blinked dully at the professor, unaware of the sarcasm in the teachers overly happy voice.

"A slumber party? What?? I mean...yeah that's it. A slumber party. Me and old Pete here were just catching up on the old times from high school weren't we...Peter..." the name said with such challenge as he grabbed the younger mans shoulder, tight.

Peter chose this opportunity to say nothing. Things were spiraling fast out of control and he had to escape somehow before Mr.Wilson made things worse.

He imagined his professor spouting some philosophy quote at Daryl, and in return, seeing the man stare at him confused. Peter would of laughed if it wasn't for his current situation.

Mr.Wilson eyed Daryl questioningly before smiling big and grinning at both boys.

"Oh that's wonderful! You know something Daryl I'm always telling everyone that you can never out grow those things. Fuzzy slippers, eating junk food until you explode from both ends, good old fashioned man on man wrestling with the buds. Slippery. rough...fun..." His eyes grew hazy as he seemed to lose himself in reminiscing before snapping back to it with an even bigger smile.

"Sounds like your in for a treat Peter," DP winked at the younger boy causing his face to flush red in anger.

_**Does it look like I'm having fucking fun?! Idiot!** _

Peter said nothing, simply stared at the floor, nodding silently when Daryl nudged him.

"Yeah sleep overs are uh, awesome. So me and Peter have a lot to plan..."

"Oh sure sure, don't let little old me hold you boys up," Wade lifted his hands apologetically as he took a step back, his face displaying a look of malice.

Pressing his finger to his mouth in mock concentration he raised a hand thoughtfully before continuing, "You know, I just wanted to ask you one thing Mr.Hall. Something a little more...personal..if you catch my drift." He beckoned with his hand for the older boy to come closer as he wiggled his eyes suggestively.

_**Jesus is he going to hit on him two?! This guy has no god damn standards!** _

"Yeah sure, what's up teach ?" Daryl pressed, leaning close so Wade could whisper in his ear.

Peter couldn't make out what Mr. Wilson was saying but was shocked to see Daryl suddenly stiffen, face turning a white pasty color.

"You- you can't do that. Your a teacher -" he stepped back clumsy, eyes locked on the professor.

Wade cut him off- wagging his finger at the older boy.

"I can do whatever I want. WHEN I want. Surely you know what I'm capable of, you've heard...things. Whether you believe them or not is irrelevant, because I'm more than happy to show you..."

**_You've heard things..._ **

The words taunted,echoing back of Peters friend who had attended the university just last year. His friend who had told him to watch out for the professor.

_**How many rumors were there of Mr.Wilson?** _

**_Did everyone know about them?_ **

And of course they had. Every student attending this university had heard a horror story or two of Wade Wilson , there just wasn't any proof to the allegations.

Not yet anyway.

How many of what was said throughout the school true?

Peter couldn't pin point why, but he suddenly felt guilty.

"I...I..." Suddenly, Daryl turned, fear burned into his eyes as he pushed past Peter without a second thought, barreling away down the hallway.

"Remember our arrangement Mr.Hall," DP called out, face set in a serious figure as he continued to wag his finger back and forth, menacing.

Daryl didn't dare look back.

"Well Petey," Wade turned, smiling at the shocked younger man as he came to stand beside him. Wade rested his hand on is shoulder, squeezing lightly, reassuring.

"Looks like Mr.Hall won't be attending your "sleep over"after all, what a shame..." His voiced betrayed his mocked tone of sadness.

"What ...what did you say to him?" Peter asked meekly, face betraying amazement.

Never in the 4 years had he known Daryl had he ever seen the older man so scared or terrified in his life.

Mr.Wilson seemed to hum and haw at what to say before smiling back at Peter.

Moving closer, he cupped the younger mans jaw in his hand as he ran a long finger against the side of his cheek.

"Oh you know, this and that. Hate to break it to you kiddo but I don't think you'll ever be having sleepovers with him again."

Peter shivered, but said nothing.

When the younger man didn't move away, Wade took it as a sign and grew slightly more bold, brushing a few stray bangs off his students forehead as he leaned in closer.

Peters heart stopped.

**_Oh god...what are you going to do.._ **

"Buuuuut... You know, I'm ALWAYS available for some Jammie and snuggle time, whenever you need Petey boy," he wagged his eyebrows through his mask as he released him, stepping back.

Peter thought he was going to die.

"That's...that's HIGHLY inappropriate Mr.Wilson your...your my teacher..." Peter gaped, face white as his voice slightly cracked. Wade froze slightly, taking in his students words. Deciding, he leaned forward, edging closer to the younger man.

"Yeah and if anyone asks, I'll deny it and everything," DP saluted.

**_Your fucking insane..._ **

"I um...I have to go...Mr...Mr. Wilso-"

"Please, call me Wade," his voice practically purring as he drawled seductively, holding his hand out for Peter to take.

He knew he shouldn't indulge the older man, knowing it would just egg the professor on more, but he DID just save him from Daryl's wrath.

Maybe he could a little...

"O-Okay ...W...Wade..."

He reached for his teachers hand, anticipating a handshake. DP grabbed it instead, raising it up to kiss him lightly on the top, not once looking away from Peter as he did it.

He didn't remove his mask, but Peter felt it wasn't needed. He felt... Everything.

"See you around kiddo," Wade called suddenly,as he caressed his hand briefly before letting it drop."

He winked, before he turned and walked away, not once looking back.

"Bye...?" Peter whispered back.

_**What the fuck is going on right now ??** _

**_Mr. Wilson ..._ **

**_Wade._ **

Wade, did save him from a day of long drawn out torture, and if all he asked for was to be called by his first name, well it was the least he could do.

At least, that's what he told himself. He wondered if that's all Wade Wilson really wanted...

* *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter?" Wade looked up, a genuine surprised look etched on his mask as he felt a smaller presence standing by the classroom door frame. He hadn't expected to see his student so soon after the interesting encounter in the hallway. He had just finished his second last lecture of the day and he was starting to grow tired. (Not of hearing his own voice- he could never grow tired of that. Just a generalized tired.)

"What can I help you with?" He called again, wondering questionably.

_[Someones about to get into shit.]_

_{Maybe they were actually going to have a sleepover and you interrupted. Maybe that was his lover!}_

Wade scoffed quietly to himself.

_[Shouldn't of stuck your nose in his business. I warned you.]_

_{Ooh maybe he's here to reward us for saving the day!}_

At that, Wade sat up straighter, just in case Yellow was right.

The boy in question said nothing, slowly taking a couple steps in, as if cautious before stopping again.

"Um, can I talk to you about something Mr. Wilson?" A quiet voice called hesitantly and his teacher practically purred in response.

_[God, what did you do this time.]_

_{Omg he wants to talk to us!!}_

"Well don't just stand there, you make a better door then a window. Come in, come in! I promise I don't bite."

Peter tentatively moved forward, hands tight around his backpack straps.

_[You bit the mailman last week because you claimed he was giving you evil eyes]_

_{Ooh but look at Petey looks so delicious. Like that tide pod the other day..}_

"Enough with the pods!!"

"Um...." A nervous voice called quietly, retreating back to the doorway.

_[Don't talk out loud to us dumbass.]_

_{But then I'm stuck only talking to you..._ }

"Creative thinking! I uh, find, talking out loud shakes loose the cob webs and helps me address all my thoughts into organized sections."

Peter, seeming to believe his words, moved closer to his teacher, but remained still tense, straps clinging in his palms.

"Yeah I, I guess..."

"So what can I do for you Petey, and please, can you close the door behind you and lock it, its hard to hear with the obsessive chatter coming from the hallway.

Peter didn't say a word, robotically complying with his teacher, as he fingers shook, closing the door behind him.

He didn't mention that there was no noise from the hallway, and nobody around.

He wanted to ask why the door needed to be locked...but he found himself unable to ask.

"Ah much better, thanks baby boy," he cooed, purring as his eyes remained glued on the younger boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Baby boy..._ **

The words tasted foul in Peters mouth, as he inwardly curled up on himself.

"Um, Mr.Wilson," he added with emphasis as he stepped closer to his teacher, despite his better judgement.

"I wanted to ask you about the assignment you handed back to me today."

Looking quizzically, DP tapped his finger to his mouth in thought before his eyes seemed to animate in recognition.

"Oh yes, you mean the one that wasn't for marks?THAT one?" DP asked pointedly, though there was a note of teasing in his voice.

"Yes that's the one sir-"

"Sir? SIR?! Holy fucking christ on a cracker Petey, I don't think I've ever been called Sir before. God damn, how old do you think I am?"

"So about that assignment..." Peter asked hopefully, trying to get the masked man back on track.

"Now hold the phone, you ignored my question. Am I really that old to you?!? How old do you think I am Peter?" There was worry in his voice, but it was teasing.

**_He want's me to actually guess? God..._ **

Peter shrugged his shoulders, quietly glancing up and down his teachers body quickly before the older man could notice. Not realizing that DP ALWAYS noticed everything. It was honestly hard to guess when the man never showed his face....

**_Or any other part of his body...._ **

Peter realized with a quiet startle, why he had never noticed before. His legs, were easily explainable, most men wore full length pants but his arms...even his hands...

He wore gloves.

**_How....strange._ **

"I don't know Mr. Wilson, it's hard to judge when your wearing a mask at all times."

Wade laughed dryly, turning away from his student. He said nothing in turn, just continuing to laugh at a joke that seemed bitter to both men.

Peter was surprised to find himself worried that he had offended the older man. As if the mask were off limits to talk about. He tried to brush the feeling away but found his suspicion growing when Mr.Wilson still had said nothing, and had not once turned back to look at him.

**_Leave it be, just ask about the damn assignment and get the hell out of there!_ **

"45..."

"W-what-" DP finally turned, taken back by the comment. Surprised he had even commented.

"Judging just by what I can see, I would guess you were 45."

Wade laughed again, but this time it was a genuine sound, as his voice brimmed with happiness.

"Dammmmn baby boy, no wonder nobody wants to talk to me. 45!? Jesus christ!"

**_Yeah I'm sure THAT'S the reason._ **

"I'm 35....35" the teacher called, wiping away imaginary tears from his mask.

Peter said nothing, letting Wade finish his last laughs, a few hiccups escaping him before he finally settled.

"So what about your assignment got your hair all twisted in a knot sweetums? Don't like your grade?"

"Well...as a matter of a fact, that's actually why I'm here..." he drawled out, cautiously looking at his teacher. Last thing he wanted was for him to snap and accuse of him not grading right.

**_But a B+?!_ **

Wilson looked at him curiously, surprised by his comment.

"You mean the grade that wasn't supposed to even be a grade, right?" he commented with a smirk.

**_Why does he keep saying that?_ **

"Yes, that's the one," Peter said exasperated.

"I just...I wanted to know why I didn't get an A+....I always get an A+..." the last part he whispered as he looked down at his feet realizing he sounded childish. But it was true!

Wade seemed to relax at his question, as if he was expecting something else. Smiling widely he moved from the desk and came to stand beside his student.

He was taller then Peter, but not by much. Slyly he pressed his fingers underneath the younger mans chin, cupping it, as he forced his jaw up, finally peering into Peters eyes.

The younger man said nothing, frozen by the action as his eyes lit up with panic.

"I just...usually..." voice filled with terror, Peter searched for the words to say, finding himself rambling in broken sentences.

Mr.Wilson tsked him, his other gloved hand reaching forward to lightly boop Peter on the nose. His other hand, still cupped his students jaw.

"Your grade your grade....silly boy...silly silly boy." Seeing his students stiffened demeanor, Wade frowned, letting go of his jaw, although what appeared to be reluctantly as he leaned against his desk again.

"Ooh Petey, It was good- so good. But I wanted to challenge you further, I know there's so much more to you, there's something special about you," Wade practically preened, leaning forward once more as he boldly nuzzled his head against the younger boy standing beside him. His head rubbed against Peters chest as he looked up slyly at his student, eyes locked with the others as if he dared him to question his behavior.

Peter didn't dare- frozen in place.

"To be a champion, I think you have to see the big picture.It's not about winning and losing; it's about every day hard work and about thriving on a challenge. It's about embracing the pain that you'll experience at the end of a race and not being afraid. I think people think too hard and get afraid of a certain challenge, Summer Sanders.

**_Great ! More random quotes._ **

"Except there is winning and losing in this case, and more importantly; winners and losers. I need good grades Mr.Wilson. I have big plans after graduation."

"Doesn't everyone?" but he sighed in response, rubbing the back of his mask as he seemed to deflate slightly in front of Peter.

"The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy, Martin Luther King Jr. And i KNOW you can stand in greatness with even the most adverse things thrown your way," Wade sat up suddenly, moving his gloved finger up to brush a stray of bangs from Peters eyes. "I KNOW you are going to do great Peter, and you know this as well. So have faith."

He continued to do the motion, stroking the brunette hair softly as Peters eyes widened at the action.

"! What are you doin-! wait you cant grade someone like that! I did what you asked exactly, you cant mark me lower just because you want me to do more."

Peter should of been disturbed by the ever so gentle caress his professor was giving him for attention but was more bothered by the bullshit reasoning for his mark.

“I was taught to strive not because there were any guarantees of success but because the act of striving is in itself the only way to keep faith with life.” DP raised his hand pointedly as he spouted more cliche cliff notes.

"Do you ever have an original idea or thought?!" Peter called in anguish.

"Well White and Yellow.." Wade began before Peter cut him off. Peter raised his hands in exhaustion, unable to make sense of anything his teacher had to say.

"And who the heck is that?!"

"White and Yellow? Their my voi- ! What do you mean I shouldn't say I can hear voices in my head talking to me everyday? "

**_Oh god...he's talking to himself... literally fucking talking to himself. He's fucking mental..._ **

Peter took a tentative step back, anxious at what he had just witnessed. He knew his teacher was...odd, and ~~slightly~~ completely inappropriate but ...voices in your head talking to you in conversations? The man didn't need to teach- he needed help.

Noticing the look he was receiving, Wade shifted defensively before giving his best attempt at a fake smile.

"Tell you what, Petey. Come sit for a minute, I'll give you 10 minutes, if you can give me a synapses that wow's me, I'll give this and your next assignment an A+. No questions asked," DP raised his eyebrows, enticing the younger man as he moved to sit behind his desk that lay scattered with papers.

His desk, was like the mans thoughts. Scattered, unorganized, and brilliant if given the chance to take note.

Peter hesitated before looking at the older man. The prospect definitely got his attention.

"But...the next assignment, you said its worth 45% of our full classroom mark, that's....alot I mean,Is that possible, I mean, can you even do that?"

Laughing, Wade beckoned the student with his finger. "I'm the teacher, Mr. Parker, I can do whatever I want when it comes to this class. Now... come.." the words said with a sly tone as Peter tried to ignore it, instead hesitantly moving closer to him and the desk.

**_A guaranteed 45% would really help..._ **

And it was these thoughts that the boy would look back upon and blame this next moment on as he edged closer against his better judgement.

"You know, Peter your so TENSE all the time. You keep this up and your going to look 45 just like me in no time," his voice had warning but no jurisdiction as he looked fondly at the younger boy, beckoning him closer to him.

Spread legs exposed themselves as the professor shifted,making room as he angled himself in his chair. When properly adjusted, he turned towards the younger boy. The student cringed, trying his best not to appear fazed as he gingerly stepped closer to the other man.

Something didn't feel right.

The air was suddenly heavier- more tense as the silence from moments before seemed to echo too loudly against Peters ears. He swore he could feel his spider senses tingling but he tried to fight the feeling down, the urge to turn and leave.

He just wanted A Synopsis...ten minutes....

_**I can do this...** _

Peter prepared himself for what he would say to Mr.Wilson. It HAD to be good. An A+ was riding on it.

"I um, well to begin," the student started but DP raised a finger to silence him for a moment.

"Come closer, Peter, we need to review your actual work," He pointed at the crumbled graded work that the brunette had pulled from his backpack earlier. Embarrassed, he tried to smooth the wrinkles down with his hand but Wade laughed, brushing the gesture off as he reached for it.

"I find beauty in the things that society deems less them perfect."

"Me to," Peter responded innocently, not realizing the weight of his words. His teachers eyes lit up at this, as a huge smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah??? I mean... well, I didn't realize THAT Petey..." His voice purred seductively.

**_Realize what..?_ **

Peter worried he had missed something important in their conversation.

He had.

Peter leaned forward, paper out in hand for his teacher to grab but let out a startled cry when Wade took his wrist in hand and pulled him slightly forcefully- forward.

Not enough to hurt- but enough to startle and to get Peter exactly were Mr. Wilson wanted.

Closer to him. MUCH closer.

"I- What?"

"Lets review, shall we?" The voice of his teacher seemed to take on something slightly menacing.

"Oh..um okay, sure," Peter replied meekly as his head felt hazy. Out of shock he let the teacher lead him closer...

Until the younger boy was sitting on his teachers lap.

**_...!!!_ **

"Ummm..um.."

"Now baby boy, THAT'S not going to get you your A's, what kind of synopsis is that. Remember you need to...Wow me..." the last words he said with a smile as he lifted his arms up in what looked like a spirited intro.

**_Does he not see that this is wrong??_ **

Peter wondered bitterly, if Mr.Wilson thought he could get away with any of his actions without facing any real consequences.

Wade shifted, adjusting the younger man in his lap so he fit comfortably between his sprawed legs. Peter could feel the heat roll off the older mans body as he shook slightly at the position he found himself in.

**_Sexual harassment...this has to be sexual harassment..._ **

**_You let him do this you fucking idiot!_ **

"So Peter what do you have to say that's going to bump your grade up. My next class is in 15 minutes so we don't have alot of...time.." The last words he called sweetly as the material of the mask brushed against the younger mans ear. Brushed and...rubbed... Wade was nestling his lips against the crook of Peters neck and for once he was thankful for the mask blocking any unwanted contact.

Even still, Peter felt he could feel more then he should as the material felt like silk against his skin. He swore he could feel Mr.Wilson's breath on the back of his neck as he whispered words that the student couldn't quite make out.

"Mr. W-ilson.." he shuddered out, body shaking, as he felt strong muscular arms wrap around his torso.

**_This is so fucked... SAY SOMETHING- ANYTHING!!_ **

Peter silently cursed at himself, yet he found his lips unable to move despite the command.

If he wanted to he could rip himself from his teachers grasp. He was holding tight, but not enough to keep him if he so chose to get up. That and being Spider-Man had a few perks in the strength department.

"Please, Peter, call me Wade," the words cooed out but there was a sharp underlying bite to them as his fingers pressed firmly against Peter's neck. Peter gulped loudly, quietly nodding.

Despite all odds, Peter spent the next 10 minutes going over what he hoped was a good enough synapsis to get him his next two A's. He rambled slightly and found himself vering off topic at a time or two but it was hard concentrating when you were in between your teachers legs.

Long legs that held him in place.

Legs that felt as muscular as the mans arms.

Ripped and defined and strong...

Legs that filled an oddly overwhelming amount of heat that Peter could feel radiating wide yet somehow rubbing against Peters thighs.

**_Legs that..._ **

"This isn't right!" Peter yelled,stiffening his body as he sat more upright, startling himself and his teacher in the process. He silently cheered at himself for finally finding his voice to speak up.

He didn't want to think about Mr.Wilson's body or him touching up against it. He didn't want this...whatever this was, to happen again.

Seemingly to break out of his trance, DP cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably as he tried to play his words off, " I don't know Parker, your analysis seemed pretty spot on to me."

_**Parker?! So NOW you pretend to be professional!** _

"Wha...what?" Peter was having a hard time concentrating and focusing. He had to leave, get far away from Mr. Wilson as he possibly could, before he could talk, say anything else.

If Peter could just leave. Stand up, excuse himself, and walk to the door. That's all he had to do.

But unfortunately, he didn't do any of those things even when Wade boldly reached forward, raking his fingers through Peters short brown hair, causing the younger man to almost close his eyes in content. It would of felt good if it wasn't such a disturbing circumstances.

He had to leave...NOW.

And that's when he said it. The second time Peter found himself hating himself for in a matter of a day. The first being sitting in the mans lap to begin with. The other being...

" I Know all about the rumors about you, a friend told me last year when you taught him."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he had realized it had been a mistake and wished he could take it back. He wanted to get away from Mr.Wilson but not...

not like this...

DP froze, body stiff before his smile curled into a look of pure disgust.

"Is THAT so, Mr.Parker." The words cut like jagged ice as Peter found himself flinching, clinging to the other older mans legs as support as he tried to hide from the icy stare.

_**He's the one who started it- hes the one sexually harassing you!** _

Yet despite that fact, Peter felt dread and guilt build up in his stomach. He had expected Mr.Wilson to react, but not like this. The young boy half assumed his teacher would brush it off laughing, maybe even say something flirty instead.

Mr.Wilson, did none of those things.

"And what EXACTLY, did you happen to hear," the voice was a whisper, but no less dangerous then before. His voice filled Peter with fear as he squirmed, trying to move further away.

Peter, thankfully, said nothing as he hoped Mr.Wilson would calm down.

He was wrong again.

"So You've heard things..." forcefully Wade splayed his index and thumb underneath his students jaw, prying him to look up into his eyes.

"Everyone knows what kind of man you are Mr. Wilson.... Peter called shakily, trying to keep his voice steady.

Peter had done nothing wrong, It was Wilson who was being inappropriate. Touching students....

_**Students...** _

_**Did Wade touch anyone else in the class?** _

Peter swallowed dryly, pushing the thoughts away. He wasn't sure what was worse. Being wanted or having this sick fuck touch other poor innocent classmates.

Yet he still felt... bad; and he couldn't figure out why.

"So tell me...Peter," he spat the name out, "Which one did you hear? Was it the one about how I brutally murdered Mr. Cazone, the last philosophy teacher when he suddenly disappeared a couple years ago only for me to take his place quickly after?

_**W...What... !!!?** _

Peter had NOT heard that rumor at all. His face instantly paled as DP seethed on.

"Or how about the one where I have a torture dungeon somewhere underneath the school that I bring students to punish when they misbehave."

"Wha...what?" Peter, finally finding his voice, called out in shock. Where did these rumors come from?! His friend hadn't mentioned anything like that.

"OR wait! HOW COULD I FORGET?! How about the one were i sucked Mr.Madock's pretty little cock to get this position at the school because clearly I must not be educated enough to do it on my own.... or how about the BIG secret, and MY personal favorite...." He didn't finish his thought, however, mind growing hazy with rage as he breath came out ragged.

Peter choked on Mr.Wilson's words, stunned beyond belief. He hadn't heard that rumor either.

_**It couldn't be true...could it?** _

Looking at Wade's face of anguish and anger, he knew the rumors weren't true. At least, the ones he had mentioned to him. He wondered in horror what the big secret could possible be. How could it be anything worse then a torture dungeon and sucking off a teacher for a position?! Peter wasn't sure it was his place to know, and he didn't think he wanted to.

"EVERYONE knows what kind of man I am, clearly, so tell me Mr.Parker, what kind of man am I?" His voice rang challenging, daring Peter to tell him.

"I ...I.no, Mr..- Wade.." Peter called flustered, desperately wishing to go back in time and prevent himself from saying anything. He practically whined his teachers name as he squirmed uncomfortably in his lap.

The rumors his friend had told him were far from praise but it wasn't...it wasn't anything like what Mr.Wilson was talking about.

He heard through the grape vine (although some of it was obvious to note) that he was a slacker, often late, and uncaring of his students or actually teaching a proper education. He was said to be odd, a hack that pretended to know what he was talking about when in reality he had no clue. It was also rumored that his tests and answers were stolen, and not an original design of his own accord at all and that possibly the only reason he hadn't been fired yet was because he paid off the education board to stay on.

But these things Mr.Wilson was saying...

_**Brutally murdered the old philosophy teacher...** _

_**Sucked the Principals pretty little cock to get this position...** _

Peter liked to think that if he had known about these rumors he wouldn't of dared to say anything to his professor.

There was a heavy silence that filled the air before Peter noticed Wade was shaking.

_**Is he crying?** _

Mr.Wilson looked up suddenly, masked eyes locked with Peters big brown ones.

No, he wasn't crying he was....trembling with anger.

It was a look Peter had fortunately never had to cross before with anyone in his life. It was rarely a look he gave someone and now being on the receiving end of things, he realized he didn't like it one bit.

"Wade..I-I didn't kno-" his voice called quietly before DP finally registered in the moment, finally commenting,

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLASS PETER, AND DON'T BOTHER COMING IN TOMORROW!" He stood up abruptly at his words, cutting off the younger man, as he pushed his student away from him as Peter yelped in surprised, falling to the floor. Wade didn't look down at the younger man, instead going for the door unlocking it.

Peter shook with nervous anticipation as he headed to the door, not once looking back even when he could feel Wades eyes on him. He couldn't believe what his professor had said to him, the rumors that people talked about. The stuff the older man KNEW they spoke of.

He fought back the image of Mr.Wilson's expression through his mask. The hurt...

_**Wades...** _

Regardless, Peter knew what he had to do and if he didn't do it quick,he might lose his nerve. He swallowed thickly as he headed down the hallway, still relatively empty.

Peter wished he could take back what he said, wished he could turn back the hands of time before he had hurt the older man so. But, what he said didn't change things, Peter decided.

Teachers weren't supposed to behave like this, and Peter didn't like the way Mr. Wilson made him feel.

All nervous and anxious. Violated and confused...

_**Confused?** _

Peter scoffed at himself.

There was nothing to be confused or unsure about other than why a teacher would do such a thing in the first place.

It was true Wade Wilson was probably hiding something, but the something, being the question on everyone's minds.

Peter gingerly touched the outline of his jaw , feeling the ghost of Wades fingertips that had traced only moments before.

_**It felt...** _

It had to stop, Peter couldn't allow something like this again.

Not that Wade would ever want to talk to Peter again, let alone look at him.

As the brunette rounded the corner he headed for the glassy office of the Principal of the school.

He was going to tell Principal Madock, and then everything was going to be fine.

It's what he kept telling himself as he reached for the brass door knob and pulled the door open.

It's what he told himself as he sat down on the hard blue chairs, waiting for Mr.Madock to emerge.

_**OR how about the one were i sucked Mr.Madock pretty little cock to get this position at the school...** _

Mr. Wilson's words rang out angry- as he realized the professor wasn't just enraged he was something else.

He had been...heart broken.

It was one thing to know there were rumors out there but to have them spat in your face and called out upon, well that was new territory. It was as if Wade knew that Peter knew, but had expected the younger man not to believe any of it.

_**I hadn't known though...** _

At least not what Mr.Wilson had shared. Peter swallowed dryly, ignoring the feeling that began pressing against his chest.

Just than, the Principal opened his door, stopping by the secretary's desk to grab some papers as he shuffled through quickly before glancing up and noticing the young student sitting outside his room, lost in thought.

"Peter?" he called, instantly forgetting the notes in his hand. Madock didn't know the boy well, but he knew he was one of the good ones, a hard working student who excelled at everything he did. He had enjoyed talking about molecules earlier in the day and had been fascinated at how much Peter had known as a first year student. Peter was smart, and that was before even applying himself at University. He can only imagine how much more growing the boy could do mentally.

Worry creased his face as Peter still looked off into the distance, not seeming to notice him or acknowledge his presence. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that the brunette finally looked up, almost startled.

"Peter?" Mr.Madock tried again, "Are you alright son?"

Peter's mouth parted slightly before clamping shut. It seemed he was pondering what to say, or perhaps what not to say.

Surprising himself, Peter stood abruptly, glancing between the door and the principal.

"Oh um, I was just going to ask about a... some extra circular activity, but I just remembered my schedule will be too full with what I already have signed up for."

It was a terrible lie, and one that he was sure the principal could pick up on, as said mans eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

He didn't press however; simply commenting, "Alright Peter....well, if you change your mind about that or...anything else, don't hesitate to stop by again. My door is always open."

He patted his shoulder in reassurance as he took his notes and headed back into his office.

He didn't close his door this time.

When Peter left, he wondered why he hadn't told the principal how his professor was behaving, at all the sexual advances whether they were meant innocently or not.

He told himself it was because he felt bad for what he had said to Wade, how the look on his face, even masked, was a look that would haunt the younger boy. He told himself that was what caused him to reconsider, and it was true, partly.

He also told himself it was because Mr.Wilson had stood up for him against Daryl when he could tell he was obviously in trouble. A lot of teachers would of directed a bullying situation to the principals office and he knew that wouldn't of went down well. Instead Mr.Wilson had taken matters into his own hands, whatever that may of been, and had protected him.

They were both compelling reasons as to why Peter Parker left the schools office that day, not saying a word about his professors actions.

But if he actually thought about it, it still wasn't the only reason why he didn't do it. Far from it.

He refused to acknowledge this other idea that plagued his mind.

*

As Peter Parker headed back to his dorm for the second time that night, he couldn't help wonder what was more troubling.

The fact that his life long bully attended the same university as him or the fact that it appeared that his teacher Mr.Wilson had stood up for him only for Peter to mock and taunt the man in return.

_**Why did Daryl have to go to this University of all places?** _

_**What did Mr. Wilson say to Daryl today to scare him off?** _

_**Why did he stand up for me?** _

_**Why does Mr.Wilson act funny around me, is it just me he's inappropriate with?** _

_**Maybe he knew I was going to try to get him suspended? But how could he of known?** _

Suddenly, an even more disturbing thought occurred to Peter.

_**Did he actually care?** _

As he tossed and turned that night, sheets lay heavy with sweat as they spewed in a balled up section below his feet. Peter hoped sleep would allude him soon and that tomorrow would be a better day.

His earlier intentions of reporting Mr.Wilson for inappropriate behavior, long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far :D  
> Comments and Kudos are my soul food and make my day <3


	3. I'm Just Around The Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN NOTE:  
> THERES AN EASTER EGG IN THIS CHAPTER, BIG BROWNIE POINTS IF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT IT IS! :D you shall win my heart. Xox 
> 
>  
> 
> ***IMPORTANT THINGS TO REMEMBER***  
> ~~~~~*~~~~~ <\---- Point of view change  
> * <\---- Lapse in time  
> [blah blah blah] <\---- Wade's white box voice  
> {blah blah blah} <\---- Wade's yellow box voice  
> Bold and Italicized <\---- Characters inner thoughts

As Peter grew closer and closer to the door he found himself hesitating. Philosophy 101 the frosted glass read out.

GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLASS PETER, AND DON'T BOTHER COMING IN TOMORROW!

The harsh words, echoed throughout his mind.

He knew he should leave, give his teacher some sort of peace, although temporarily, after yesterdays heated day. Yet, partly ashamed, Peter found himself unable in good conscience to skip a day of school. It just wasn't in Peters nature.

**_I shouldn't have to miss out just because he was being a pervert. He's to blame as much as I am._ **

 He did however, pull the hood up on his sweater more firmly in place as it covered the students face for the most part. He planned to blend it, sitting furthest in the back even if it meant missing out on hearing some important things.

**_Compromise....that's fair right?_ **

Images fleeted of Wilson's mortified face flashed through Peter's head as he swallowed dryly.

**_Compromise..._ **

Finally getting his nerves, he opened the door and found himself face to face with a man he didn't recognize.

_**HOLY FUCK DID WADE TAKE HIS MASK OFF FINALLY?!** _

He found himself holding in his breath at the thought.

**_Wade?_ **

He shuddered at his slip up, reminding himself it was Mr.Wilson, NOT Wade.

It horrified him more to realize a part of his was disappointed with how his teacher looked upon further analysis.

He had lied about his age, the man was clearly in his late 40's, if not slightly older. He didn't look bad...just...ordinary. Peter couldn't help but find himself despondent and crestfallen. He didn't know what he was expecting under the mask that his professor wore so tightly, but ordinary was far from his thoughts.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr.Wilson," he realized, glancing at the clock overhead as he stumbled in, cursing himself for not blending in at all.

His teacher gave him a strange look before clearing his throat, dismissing him with a slight wave of his hand. "It's okay, I think that clock is five minutes early anyway, and my names Liefeld, Rob Liefeld. I'll be filling in for Mr.Wilson today," the last words he commented, turning towards the rest of the class as he introduced himself briefly.

Peters heart fluttered in his chest as he moved quietly to the back of the room to sit.

So this wasn't Wade after all. He couldn't help but feel horrified over his relief before something else dawned on him.

_**Mr.Wilson's not here today...** _

A knot pitted in the brunettes stomach as he couldn't help but think he was the reason for his real teacher not coming in today.

Had he of known Peter wouldn't of been able to resist coming to class? Or had he been so distraught after their talk that he found he couldn't come in to teach at all today?

**_Stop it. It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong. He's probably just sick today, it happens._ **

It was a clear lie, both ideas making the student feel dejected and sick with guilt. He swallowed the feeling down, opening his lesson notes for the day as he forced himself to listen to the substitutes words.

_**Maybe I'll finally learn something in this class for once.** _

It had only taken Peter half an hour to realize that Mr.Liefeld was an amazing teacher. He was witty and fun and even joked with his students (in an appropriate way I might add). Peter started to relax as he let his guard down, taking in the feeling of not having to worry about being hit on, or dealing with cheesy quotes.

**_It's sad that the substitute teacher does a better job then our actual professor._ **

Peter couldn't help but feel bitter about that.

As the class neared its end of the day, Rob glanced up from what he was currently writing and turned to address his class. "I have an idea, the assignment I just handed out, why don't we pair up. They say two heads are better then one and it's nice to bounce ideas off of someone besides yourself. "

_**Oh great...** _

Peter groaned internally. He hated paired assignments since his first day of elementary. Being the nerdy, skinny, quiet boy didn't leave much room for eagerness of being picked, usually being placed with whoever was left afterwards. He cringed as there were murmurs of excitement as the class started to stir, getting up and going over to whoever they knew. Peter remained sitting, feeling awkward and embarrassed wondering if he was the only loser to not have someone in mind.

A tall figure stood behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as Peter yelped in surprise, cursing himself inwardly.

"Wad-OH." Peter locked eyes with a young, tall blonde as he flushed with embarrassment.

**_OH GOD, WHY DID I SAY THAT._ **

"No, my name is Travis, but you can call me Wade if you like, hi," the taller man in question called shyly, a slightly amused look on his face.

It took everything in Peter's power not to turn a red crimson.

_**Smooth...** _

He prayed that Travis hadn't put two and two together on the name. If he did, he didn't voice it, thankfully.

"So um, I noticed you sitting here by yourself and was wondering if you wanted to be partners for the assignment," this time the taller boy turning red as if worried his offer would be refused.

"Did I look that desperate?" Peter called cringing, though thankful someone had come to his rescue.

Shaking his head, Travis took his backup of his shoulders before sitting down gingerly beside the brunette. "No more desperate then how I must of looked. I got up and stood awkwardly by myself in the corner for the first couple seconds. I swear I felt like Slenderman, looming over everyone in silence." The taller man seemed serious with his comment but Peter couldn't help but laugh at the comment, quickly trying to cover up the noise with his hand.

Travis seemed to relax at that, smiling wide at Peter. "I promise I won't stalk you or drive you to insanity, scouts honour," he raised his hand up, making the symbol as he tried to keep his face straight. Scoffing Peter relaxed as well, smiling back at his new friend. "I've been crazy for awhile, you've missed your chance a long time ago."

**_New friend...._ **

Was Peter being too presumptuous?

Travis leaned his head back, howling in laughter as a few students glanced over with curious stares. The teacher, being one of them, as he smiled quietly to himself with satisfaction before looking back at the papers on his desk.

Whether he was or not, Peter was thankful for Travis.

_**Maybe group assignments aren't so bad after all.** _

**

Peter had thoroughly enjoyed his day despite the massive amount of homework that kept piling up and had smiled as he walked to the lunch room. It wasn't until three days later when he sat beside Travis, his new friend from philosophy, that he had started to worry again; as Mr.Liefeld wrote something quickly at the board in front. Peter found himself unable to concentrate, swallowing dryly.

"Mr.Wilson hasn't been to teach in three days, that's, worrisome right?" Peter stage whispered to his friend beside him as the taller man was busy scribbling what the professor was writing down, in his notebook.

"Hmm? Um, yeah sure. I mean, maybe hes just sick.It happens," he responded distractedly when he noticed Peter had been waiting for an actual answer.

Peter didn't press more, knowing he didn't want to come off as weirdly obsessing, as he stared down at his notebook in front of him. He picked up his pen to write but found he was unable. The motivational drive, just wasn't there.

His substitute was amazing, and everyone seemed to think so.

But it wasn't Mr. Wilson.

**_**_ **

**_Five days...._ **

**_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU INCOMPETENT ASSHOLE._ **

He knew deep down that incompetence wasn't the reason for his no show.

It had now been five days since Mr.Wilson had yet to return to class and Peter grew more and more anxious, gnawing at the end of his pencil quietly to himself.

Travis quietly sat down beside him, startling Peter as he cursed himself for not being more in tune. His senses were off lately, and he felt on constant edge.

"So what's got you so worried lately, Pete? You nervous for any of the upcoming exams in class?"

He thought about lying to Travis, but thought better. Maybe he could confide in his new friend just a little. He didn't have to mention everything.

"Well no..I mean-that to! But, no it's something else..." Peter hesitated, biting his lip.

_**Maybe I shouldn't say anything after all...** _

"It's about Mr.Wilson isn't it?" the voice betrayed confusion, but there seemed to be no hint at judgement.

Sighing Peter decided to go for it. "Yeah, actually it kinda does. I um, a couple days ago me and Wad-Mr. Wilson got into a ....disagreement. I said some pretty shitty things and he told me to get out of his class. He even told me not to come the next day. I uh, I left quickly and he hasn't been in to teach since that day."

Travis listened quietly before commenting, "Jesus Pete," he breathed, taking everything in, "What did you say?" Peter pursed his lips before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, but I fucked up and I feel like shit about it. The worst part is I don't know how to fix it." Travis nodded understandingly before closing his notebook he had been writing in to turn to his friend.

"Well Peter, if you think you actually hurt his feelings, maybe you could wait till he comes back to school then apologize and make it up to him or something. Your very kind, I'm sure he'll realize you didn't mean what you said, just give it time."

**_Hmm._ **

Travis was partly right. He would apologize and make it up to him, but he wouldn't wait. He couldn't anymore.

He smiled thankfully at his friend before turning around. A random thought struck him, and before he could second guess himself, he turned to his friend quietly, "Hey um, Mr.Wilson has never like, flirted with you before has he?"

Travis's head snapped quickly to Peter, a look of pure confusion mixed with something else he couldn't place written on his face.

"What did you just say Pete?"

"Nothing, never mind, nothing." the brunette turned his head quickly back to the front, ignoring the strange look he was receiving from his friend.

It was nothing.

**

It had now been six days since Peter had seen Mr.Wilson. Nobody seemed to notice or be bothered by the teachers absence except for him. He wondered if he was desperate enough to imagine anyone out of the ordinary as his teacher when he had caught himself, on more then one occasion, observing everywhere for him. Every sudden noise- Peter turned his head to sneak a peek.

**_Was he okay at least?_ **

He had started getting extremely worried after day two, almost looking through the obituaries before he stopped himself. He knew things were starting to get bad when he had started seeing his teacher everywhere he went.

In the cafeteria serving his lunch.

A passing student who just happened to glance at him.

Everyone was different but every face still held the same expression.

The look of hurt, the face of pure betrayal as shadows darkened across their faces.

He almost freaked when one of the Wilson look alikes nudged his shoulder only to realize a student was annoyed that he was holding up the lunch line.

Mumbling sorry quietly, Peter kept his head down as he moved on.

**_Tomorrow._ **

He would give Mr.Wilson one more day and then he would find a way to search him out. It was decided.

He had to, the guilt was starting to get to him. But Peter realized it wasn't just guilt.

He was genuinely worried for the older man and the thought would of disturbed him if he wasn't so stressed.

Travis, knowingly, gave Peter a sad, sympathetic smile as he squeezed his shoulder before going back to listening to Mr.Liefeld speak.

**

It was a heavy dark filled night, as Spider-Man clutched to the side of an apartment window before pulling himself up and on top the roof.

It felt like forever since he had gone on patrol when in reality he tried to go almost every night. That being said, he had begrudgingly admitted to staying at home the last two nights with assignments piling up. He just couldn't find time to get away.

Feeling ashamed for missing out, Peter decided he'd make up for it and stayed out later then he usually did.

It was rare being awake and out at this time but surprisingly he found himself enjoying the coolness of the air and the quiet hush that fell over the city.

_**Ah it's good to be me again.** _

But was it?

How much of Peter made up Peter, and Spider-Man, Spider-Man? How much of each was he?

He glanced around scanning buildings but everything still seemed relatively calm. It had been 45 minutes now since the designated time of past curfew and Spider-Man was starting to feel the cold seep into his flesh, the dampness setting in his joints.

He yawned, flexing his back as he worked the kinks out, listening to the satisfied, POP POP, his back made as he hummed to himself pleasantly.

Everything was calm, and things would be fine, at least until tomorrow night...

Except something didn't feel right...

His spidey senses had started tingling and they were sending him some serious signals.

Peter Parker crouched further into the dark as he moved towards the shadows. He was beginning to think that he might of misread things when he heard the movement of wind behind him.

Turning quickly, Spider-Man gaped at the figure in front of him. A tall muscularly framed man stood out against the contrast of sky as his frame was lit up in a bright...

_**How did I not hear him?** _

His eyes. white slits that glimmered in the bask of the night. They shined like pearly beacons, locking Spider-Man in a quiet stare as Peter found himself unable to avert his gaze from the mysterious man.

When finally breaking away, he couldn't help but choke back a startled realization as he finally glanced haphazardly at the other man. Taking all of him in for once. And what Peter saw...

"God lord, what in the world are you wearing?" Peter asked, catching himself too late before he could stop himself.

The man addressed, simply laughed, the tone shattering the almost still air."I know, way too sexy, right? I'm going undercover in a secret secret mission. But not a secret secret wars mission-that's already been done." The stranger commented as if Peter was going to guess such a thing; shifting his arms in the shadows yet making no move to get closer.

"This is you being discrete??" Spider-Man asked in disbelief. Even in the dark the man stood out and how could he not?

Bright pink screamed out as it pierced every part of the suited man's body. He was wearing a tight outfit, much like Peters own Spider-Man get up but with it's own unique flair. Strong muscles threatened to rip through the thin material as equally matching defined legs curved perfectly to his body clinging in all the right places.

**_More like all the wrong ones..._ **

"What the pink? Flattering right?" He batted his eyelashes through the mask and Peter's breath caught in his throat.

**_Is he purring?_ **

"You know random man who's about to become a nightly visitor in my dreams, it is the month of breasts and the color pink just screams, NIPPLES!!!" And YES the disturbing random man had actually screamed the last words.

Spider-Man tried to remain unfazed, remembering who he was and that he wasn't Peter. Straightening out, the hero kept his lips pursed, attempting to figure out the man standing in front of him before giving up, body still remaining heavily guarded.

"The month of br- what in the world are you talking about- who are you??" The question was harsh, whether Peter had meant for it to be or not.

The man in discussion ignored the question, ranting on and on in what became unclear words.

He heard the odd sentence now and again, something about boobies being sinfully soft, even the man kind although he much preferred pecks and that it was breast cancer awareness month and...

_**Why am I still listening to this raving lunatic?!** _

"Look, I've had a long night, are you here to cause trouble or bodily harm to anyone tonight?" Peter asked exasperated as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Not that I' m aware of, but than again, that hasn't stopped me before, trouble seems to always have a way of finding me if you know what i mean..." The masked man drawled almost seductively as he finally made a slight move in stepping closer to the hero.

Peter tensed in response, body growing rigid as he quietly contemplated his next move before the stranger spoke again, for both of them.

"So that voice, it's pretty damn manly if I must say so, and i MUST, I'm an expert at manliness." The strange man called, adjusting himself as he struck a super hero pose.

_**He knew...** _

And of course he did, just like Peter himself had at first contact. He had recognized the pink man's voice instantly, or rather recognized the lack of variety. it was a voice modifier ,like one of his own that had been built in his new suit.

Yet... Spider-Man couldn't help but feel drawn in by it at the same time, unsure as to why. Every word strung out from the pinked mans mouth was said with such unimaginable arrogance yet everything seemed to have such a playful undertone at the same time.

The man, although not an apparent threat currently, was by no means to be underestimated. Long blades gleamed on the back of the muscular masked man as if daring to be used. The strangers demeanor would of shook the bravest of men but Peter Parker was Spider-Man and he would not be frightened by any men, no matter how menacing.

Noticing the more relaxed tone from the hero's posture, the pink masked mans face curled into a snarl as he finally stepped close enough for both men to finally see the other clearly.

"So tell me boy, would you like to find out how dangerous I am?" his voice dripped with lust and, aggressiveness, as if asking to be pushed over the edge.

Upon final analysis, it was noted the taller man to have various pouches of different sizes strapped around his toned waist, with no shortage of arsenal or gadgets that could take out half a city block if not a full section of the city.

That realization did not sit well with the hero and was about to voice such concern when his thoughts were interrupted.

A horrifying strangled noise escaped the dangerous mans lips as he froze, locking eyes with the hero.

Neither man moved as Spider-Man gave the suited man a quick once over. He still didn't recognize him but it didn't surprise him. From time to time various people of New York had popped up all over the city, cosplaying and dressed as something Peter could only assume to of come from such vivid imaginations.

And Peter didn't doubt that the taller man didn't have one hell of an over active thought process.

"Oh my fuck... oh my fuck..." the man suddenly sputtered, repeating over and over.

Spider-Man squinted with raised eyes, preparing himself for whatever happened next.

"Do we have a problem?" he called collectively, attempting to be menacing.

Finally snapping to his senses (well...the few senses he actually has) his eyes widened comical before breaking into a shit eating grin.

"PROBLEM?! WITH YOU SPIDEY?? NEVER sweetheart!!" the voice came out in an excited screech as Spider-Man cringed, desperately fighting to cover his ears from the annoyance.

"Ooh Spidey-Baby!!! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!! I'm so excited i could fan-girl scream!" , holding true to his word, he did shriek excitedly as he leaped at the red and blue hero; his voice sounded like a mix between an orangutan and a small child.

The sound, lost on Peter as his senses tingled like crazy.

**_Spidey-Baby...why does that sound so familiar??_ **

Peter cursed himself, it was on the tip of his tongue, this strange sense of deja vu yet he had no time to second guess it as his more heroic instinct started to take over.

Spider-Man stiffened, unsure of the mans motives but relaxed when he saw the man leaping empty handed, katanas and god knows what else he had, remaining out of sight.

It happened before the hero could fully register the situation, the pink man clinging to Spider-Mans body, latching on like a leech as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Peter's shoulder.

Spider-Man choked off a startled cry as he instinctively wrapped his arms around the mysterious man as to prevent him from falling forward and hurting himself.

It didn't take the blue and red hero long to regret his actions, already second guessing himself but it was already too late.

The sudden cool press of material raised an unregistered shudder as Peter could feel the other mans mask against his skin. The action itself raised goose bumps on the back of Peters neck as he couldn't help but remember his professor doing the same action.

**_Wade..._ **

He shook his head, trying to clear his brain.

"Um, I'm sorry but who are you again?" raised eyebrows quirked questionably as he wished his mask was as expressionate as Mr. Wilson's.

**_Or like this mysterious mans._ **

He couldn't help but be thankful for his superior strength that had been granted with his various other abilities. The man who was straddling his legs around Peter's hips was far from light, a big ball of rippling muscle that clung to the younger man as if he were his last chance of survival. Not to mention the various weapons that protruded from his hip, side, and pouches. And that's just what the Spider could see. God knows how much other arsenal was laying around.

He felt something hard press into the front of his chest and he hoped it was just another weapon. Peter didn't dare check for confirmation.

Realizing the pink man still hadn't responded, he cleared his throat loud- deliberately and it seemed to of done the trick as the stranger finally snapped his head up to meet Spider-Mans eyes.

"For you Spidey, I'll be whoever, or whatever you want me to be," he purred seductively as he continued to latch onto the young hero.

"How about if we go by what you actually call yourself?" Peter eyed the strange man wearily, wishing the night could just end.

"Acquaintances and contract hires call me Deadpool, friends call me-

HEY shut up! I do to have friends!"

"Um...I never said you didn't...Spider-Man questioned, scanning the stranger. If he didn't know better he'd say he thought the other man was talking to himself but brushed it off when Deadpool said nothing in turn.

"But you Spidey, my one true hero of love, besides maybe the Cap, can call me by my pet name, D-Pooly."

Peter glanced at "D-Pooly" with a long side ways look before shaking his head.

"Yeah I don't think so, Deadpool should be fine. Now would you mind letting me go," He quietly pried the other man from his arms. The man named, Deadpool, had one hell of a grip and Spider-Man was disturbed to note that somehow in their conversation "D-Pooly" had gone from wrapping his arms around his neck to firmly planting a gloved hand on his ass.

Deadpool seemed to groan before brushing it of, "Well your no fun Spidey, but that's okay I'm fun enough for the both of us," he pointedly swept his eyes up and down Spider-Man's torso, breathing it all in.

Peter had noticed, but he sure as hell wasn't going to say anything.

As the masked hero listened to the loud mouthed-whatever he was- droning on and on for what felt like forever before something weird began sprouting in the back of Peters mind.

A strange idea.

It was crazy...

Deadpool seemed to not be able to shut his pie hole for more then 5.5 seconds. And everything that came out of his mouth seemed to be nothing short of verbal diarrhea.

Another thing Peter noted was that Deadpool was very...

"Oh man my ass is so fucking itchy Spidey- you must be dying in that spankable spandax you hero types seem to all wear."

**_Quirky..._ **

He seemed to have a nasty habit of not having any form of censorship, saying and doing everything and anything he wanted with no thoughts of others.

He was also EXTREMELY flirty, something which seemed to be a normal trait for the pink suited man.

"Man Spidey-Baby I knew your ass around New York was legendary but I must say the rumors just don't do it justice because I'm looking right now and GOD DAAAAMN!" Peter easily dodged the sudden assault Deadpool made as he reached to pinch the hero's ass.

Every little back handed flirty joke, every bounce of excitement, every squeal with some sort of joy. It felt like he had experienced all this before.

And then it hit him, he had....

**_Mr.Wilson?!_ **

He caught himself, realizing how silly it all seemed. But the more he thought how silly it seemed the more Peter found himself asking,

**_Well, why not?_ **

Mr.Wilson wore a mask, so did this guy. Granted Deadpool seemed to be skilled in some aspects of fighting, Spider-Man had recognized some of the equipment the pink man had attached to his body and those appliances didn't come cheap.

The hero had eyed one particular piece that ranged in the six digit figure- MINIMUM. No way Mr.Wilson could afford on a teachers salary.

**_Am I really rationalizing this right now??_ **

Peter felt horrified that the notion had come so quickly in mind.

Was he really that deprived of Mr.Wilson?

**_Deprived..._ **

**_No._ **

He felt bad, and that was it.

There was nothing more to the issue other then guilt and nobody could say otherwise.

It was guilt that kept Peter up for days on end, unable to study or concentrate in class. It was guilt that fueled Peter to hold back a laugh every time the sub, Mr.Liefeld, said something humorous. And it was guilt that kept Peter hoping beyond hope that his professor would show up and continue as if nothing had changed.

And it was guilt that had Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man second guessing his thoughts about if the strange man really was his professor.

But that was silly. Why would Wade wear a mask at school while he worked, and a different one outside of work, It's not like anybody would recognize him. He also took note that the mask was completely different from what his professor wore. His teacher had a rich royal purple mask, drawn and finished in what had felt like silk.

Well, Peter wasn't quite sure what the loud mouthed man was wearing.

But still.....some of the similarities, they were uncanny.

"Hey um, Deadpool was it?" he called casually deciding a sure fire way to figure out if his suspicions were right or not. His professor, if he was him, didn't know that Peter was really Spider-Man and therefore would have no reason to be on his guard.

"So um, you talk when you cease to be at peace with your thoughts," Peter tried awkwardly,interrupting the other mans many many ramblings, realizing he was coming off odd.

"What?" Deadpool looked at Spider-Man strangely, as if an alien head had grown from the super hero.

"Something a guy named Kahlil Gibran once said."

"Oh well you know something I once heard, why get two tacos when you can get twelve.Those wise words were brought to you from none other than me!"

"Okay well...wait twelve tacos? Can you even eat that many in one sitting?"

"Oh absolutely Spidey-Baby, want to see me try?"

"No, that's quite fine, I believe you," Spider-Man held his hand up in response.

Peter, against his better judgement, decided to try once more in case the other man hadn't been listening, which was entirely possible with the way Deadpool's thoughts and actions seemed to be drifting into random.

“It is hard enough to remember my opinions, without also remembering my reasons for them!” Friedrich Nietzsche.

The man in question seemed to grow quiet at this, lost in thought and Peter sucked in a bated breath waiting anxiously for his response.

_**Was I right?** _

The thought, though fleeting, was gone before it had even properly formed when Deadpool finally responded.

"Well Spidey-Baby who knew you were hot AND intelligent. You can teach me any day," Deadpool whistled, cat calling cheekily at Peter.

Groaning, he rolled his eyes, finally giving up the crazy notion that this man could be his missing teacher. He hadn't reacted even slightly when the random quotes.

"How do you know I'm hot when you can't even see what I look like?" Spider-Man voiced neutrally, growing tired of the other man.

Laughing as if it were the strangest thing the hero could of asked, Deadpool burst into a fit of giggles before calming himself.

"Spidey-Baby you can't NOT be hot when your wearing skin tight spandex. I can see almost EVERYTHING," he purred cheekily as he gave the hero a once over. "And I assure you, you can't have an ass like THAT and be ugly, I should know." The merc mumbled a side comment that sounded like, "Or at least I did know," but it was said so quietly that Spider-Man was unsure if he had actually said that or if Peter just imagined it.

Deadpool stuck his ass out, wiggling it in the young heroes face as if to prove a point.

"See, voluptuous," he called with a wink ;)

Peter however, barely registered the act, lost in thought.

And there it is again..

_**Baby boy...** _

_**Spidey- baby** _

The coincidence.... this mercenary couldn't of been....

_**Mercenary...** _

The word echoed in his skull as Peter was taken aback slightly by the label.

Where had that thought come from?? Deadpool had made no motion of mentioning the word or even hinting, though Spider-Man presumed the outfit and gear could probably give it away.

Had he assumed by the loud mouths demeanor?

No, it was something else. He could feel it.

Even the name...

**_Deadpool..._ **

It held a familiar, unpleasant taste in his mouth.

But then, how?

Peter leaned back, groaning as he clutched his head.

Images flashed of his principal, Mr.Maddock, resting his hand on his shoulder and asking if Peter was doing okay.

"Are you alright son?" the voice called hazily in his memory of a concerned looking principal reaching out to help. Asking if he was okay, if he was....

Alright...Alright... and then the picture was gone, replaced with one of Mr.Wilson. It wasn't the usual image of Wade yelling at Peter, or the look Wade had made at Peter's accusations. No, this was one of Wade grabbing Peters wrist and pulling him towards him, and on to his lap.

Wade holding Peter so close as he could feel the professors muscles through the fabric of his clothes.

Wade holding Peter so tight, as he leaned inward, mouth coming closer to clasp Peter's softly, before asserting himself aggressively, forcing the kiss deeper.

**_HOLY FUCK..._ **

**_What was THAT!?_ **

"Stop it-Get away from me!" Peter yelled, taking a step back.

Except it wasn't Peter.

And he wasn't with Wade, and that had never happened.

"I mean..."

No, right now he was supposed to be being Spider-Man.

Flushing with embarrassment for slipping up, he felt the presumed mercenary staring at him intensely before looking away.

Deadpool had watched quietly (A rare moment I assure you) as the scene unfolded before him. Spider-Man had looked to have spaced out, before suddenly yelling at nothing.

He knew what that could be like, everyone had their own demons and Deadpool was far from the exception.

Spider-Man hadn't called Deadpool out when he had talked to himself, and neither would he.

It was a respectful gesture, but it went unnoticed on Peter who was trying to get his shit together.

He needed to stop this. To stop seeing Wade were ever he looked. He needed to find the other man and apologize and he needed to find him soon. Once the guilt was lifted everything would go back to normal and he could have his life back. The worry that had been building for almost a week now had started to take its toll on the young man and it was beginning to warp into something more sick and sinister as a result.

"So tell me, I haven't heard about you before, are you a new super hero or something?" Peter bated, cautiously as he tried to clear the air awkwardly.

Deadpool snorted at his, chuckling lowly before reaching behind himself and pulling a katana so quickly and quietly that Spider-Man himself hadn't noticed until it was already out.

"They don't let heroes handle big boy toys. I'm a mercenary, and the most bad ass one at that. Just don't fact check it because I'm pretty sure a bunch of whiny DC fan boys will tell you the most fearsome merc is some two bit hack named Deathstroke, and well that's just plain untrue."

Peter heard none of the mans ramblings, instead eyes focused and locked on the newly drawn weapon.

His Spidey senses were on edge but the tingling he felt didn't feel like the usual sense.

Something was off...

It shimmered under the sky as Spider-Man gaped, fingers reacting unconsciously, webbing the offending weapon away and sealed against the rooftop in a tangle of webs.

"Hey whats the big deal-" he whined before a stern, deep voice cut him off.

"What the heck are you thinking, pulling that out in front of me?! You know I don't approve of killing!"

"Ooh Spidey, I looooove when you get all macho on me, really gets the blood flowing to certain area... if you catch my drift."

Spider-Man, ignoring the comment,and pressed on, "You CANNOT pull weapons out in front of me Deadpool." He repeated more firmly.

"Well i mean I could pull something else out," The mercenary called sing songingly as he giggled darting quickly for his katana.

"But I dont know if you... can handle all this," he gestured provocatively at his body.

Spider-Man beat him to it, webbing his hand away before he could steal a grab.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" Peter spoke sternly, voice never faltering.

The man in question looked genuinely offended by the question but shook it off, throwing his head back to laugh.

"I would never hurt you Spidey- baby, not for all the tacos and chimichangas in the world- well wait a minute, in the whole world eh..." The mercenary grew suddenly quiet, as if actually contemplating his own question before finally nodding in confirmation of some conclusion he had come to by himself.

Ripping the web off the side of his glove that had touched, Deadpool looked up gleaming menacingly.

"I can promise you this, Web-Head, if I wanted to kill you, you'd KNOW."

**_He's so fucking arrogant!_ **

"Is that so," he quietly drawled before moving fast.

Spider-Man advanced upon Deadpool before he could react, quickly webbing the merc's hands so they pressed firmly behind his back as he stuck to the rooftop floor.

"I don't have time for this Deadpool," Peter called menacingly although it sounded more exhausted then anything.

The man in pink restled against the fabric, testing the durability before he whistled in appreciation.

"Damnnn Spidey-Baby, if I had known I was in for this type of fun, I'd of brought more toys besides the ones that go BOOM!"

"What's with all the nicknames anyway?" Peter asked, kicking himself as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Deadpool wiggled his eyebrows through his mask questioningly as if asking was the strangest thing ever.

"Ah, because your Spider-Man?"

"So?"

"So?" Deadpool laughed, throwing his head back.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a Spider can. Spins a web anytime, cant you see-"

"What are you doing?"

"Singing your theme song from 1960 of course, what else would I be singing?" And he said it so seriously, so innocently that Peter couldn't help himself.

He had to laugh.

It was so stupidly random that it was the only emotion that came the easiest to the hero.

"I wasn't even alive then," Spider-Man hummed thoughtfully,a smile still splayed under his mask, hidden; as he started to relax slightly. Deadpool was incarcerated and Peter could leave soon, and despite himself, had enjoyed some of the off collar jokes the other man had made.

The flirting however, would not be missed.

He advanced on the loud mouthed man, turning him around slightly so his mouth pressed to the asphalt. Deadpool didn't protest, instead staying uncharacteristically quiet even as Spider-Man sat on top of Deadpool making sure his arms were secure before attempting to web his legs.

The mercenary, enjoying the sudden attention, wiggling against the webbed substance, provocatively thrusting against the red and blued hero that restled on top of him, as he fought for friction.

Spider-Man froze as he felt the mercenary's body grind up against his.

Unfortunately the blue and red hero had not become accustomed to Deadpool's antics and although the merc had flirted with him, Peter didn't actually think he would try to...touch him.

He swallowed dryly, feeling slightly nauseous.

**_Oh my god...I'm a pervert magnet lately, like what the hell!_ **

Peter tried his best to ignore the advances as he checked his handy-work to make sure the crazed man wouldn't be escaping anytime soon. He had done this capture a hundred times with some of the lowest of low, and yet the hero found himself finding this experience the most awkward.He found it increasingly difficult to ignore when the mercenary glanced up, locking eyes with the hero.

He knew it was a mistake, looking at Deadpool but he had done just that and it was too late, the mercenary had saw him looking.

Faining an over exaggerated moan, Deadpool began thrusting against the hard concrete that pressed underneath him, quiet moans turning into long drawn out pleas that belonged in nothing short of the most R rated porno's. "NNNn Spiddeey..." the merc panted, neck turned as he continued to eye the hero. Spider-Man hadn't looked away yet and it fueled the mercenary on, growing more seductive as his tongue darted out, sliding slowly against the cool service of the ground.

Peter didn't know how it was possible but Deadpool's mask....

it outlined everything.

The young hero didn't need the other man to remove his mask to see what he was doing. The mask was so expressive- so thin that he didn't have to imagine. He could see everything- and Deadpool relished on that fact, not once breaking eye contact with Spider-Man.

He gave the ground a few more seductive teasing licks, testing the feel as Spider-Man continued to watch from on top of the mercenary- horrified.

"Are you finished making a scene?" Peter hissed, turning his head away as he forced the other man's head to the side and away from anything in close proximity.

He expected the other man to get angry, or at least embarrassed by the rejection.

But that just wasn't Deadpool.

Laughing delightfully."Oh Web-Head, I don't make a scene, I AM the scene." Deadpool hummed happily as he continued to buck up into Spider-Mans thighs.

Spider-Man cringed, trying to separate himself from Deadpool. He got up suddenly, glancing wearily at the merc before he turned looking off in the distance.

"Oh, and White and Y- Oh right. Hushy hush."

A tingle of familiarity rippled through Peter as he felt a surge of heat lurch up.

"What was that?" Spider-Man asked, trying to remember why the sudden feeling of remembrance.

But Deadpool took the least opportune moment to stay silent for once.

Peter shook his head, clearing his mind.

_**It's nothing, just focus..** _

He had to stop over thinking and he needed sleep-BAD.

The mercenary was secure, he could leave and stop on the way home and call the cops from a distant pay phone. Deadpool hadn't done anything but menace was a menace and he was sure even a night in the slammer was better then nothing.

"Finished already baby? I was just getting-"

Peter sighed heavily. He was exhausted, sore, starving, and tired. He had heard more then enough from the loud mouthed merc and was fed up with his antics."No, just no. I've known you for less than an hour and I can guarantee whatever your about to say is just an absolute no on so many levels.

"Deadpool, frowned, growling quietly.

Peter said nothing, enjoying the sudden stillness of everything around him as he looked out against the sky.

_**How long have I been out?** _

_**God I need to finish that art project soon and I haven't even started!** _

it was easy to slip from hero to hard working day student- the two things that made up the majority of Peter. As he contimplated what to submit for Ms. Cullivan he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift further, wondering if Mr.Liefeld would be the one in to teach tomorrow.

_**Mr.Wilson can't avoid me forever...can he?** _

Peter stiffened, realizing he was thinking about the philosophy teacher AGAIN.

_**This...** _

It had to stop.

Noticing the sudden silence in the air, Spider-Man smiled to himself, content that he had finally shut the mercenary up.

Peter turned to say something matter of fact in a superior tone but gasped in response.

What he found himself staring at was nothing.

The pink mercenary....

He was gone.

"!!!"

"!How in the fu-" "He was just right here...wasn't he??"

Silence answered him.

Peter was starting to think he was losing his sanity.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Peter quietly slipped away into the blackened night. More thoughts began to plaque him and the young student couldn't help but worry he was getting more and more desperate by the day.

Spider-Man moved steady, his webs shooting as fast as he could propel himself. The young hero couldn't help but reflect on the strange man and the even stranger conversation they had both just experienced.

Peter couldn't help but think this was anything less then normal for the mercenary.

Thinking about his first encounter with the man known as, Deadpool, he couldn't help but come to the conclusion that he indeed, did hate the man.

He hated him very much.

* * *

Peter glanced at the numbers as he quietly but hurriedly walked through the streets of a less then reparable neighborhood.

It was the kind of area that made random passersby who drove by to take notice and wonder what kind of person would live in such disarray.

It certainly didn't seem like the kind of place a professor who taught at one of the top schools in the country would live, yet when checking the address Peter confirmed his thoughts. This was the house.

This was Mr.Wilson's house.

Wade's...

He moved gracefully up two of the three overly large cracked steps before he stopped, pausing. A dog barked in the distance and Peter turned, looking back. It was late in the afternoon and a chill had crept up causing the young boy to shiver, clinging tighter to his jacket. The fence surrounding a W.Wilson mailbox stood,bent, sticking up through uneven patches of grass, as the chain metal fence lay uninviting.

He could still leave, nobody would know and perhaps it was the smart thing to do.

**_What am I doing here?_ **

**_What if he gets even angrier when he sees me?_ **

What do I even say to him?

Peter, took a deep breath.

Than he knocked on the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far, you're amazeballs :D  
> Comments and Kudos are my soul food and are much appreciated <3


	4. Two Wade's Are Better Than One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT TO NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
> I'm sure it's mentioned in the story but just in case: Peter/Spider-Man does NOT know that Deadpool can heal. As far as he knows, he's just a crazy mercenary that likes to dress up and that is good at what he does but is mortal.  
> *Also: Deadpool does not know who Spider-Mans real identity is. 
> 
> Bold and Italicized words: characters inner thoughts.  
> ~~~~**~~~~~ change of view  
> ** lapse in time  
> [ blah blah blah ] White Box  
> { blah blah blah } Yellow Box

 "Please tell me you hear that to?"

_[What the sound of our crippling depression?]_

_{I thought that sound was indigestion? Can we eat now?}_

"No...I..I don't deserve to eat." Wade Wilson flopped down dramatically on the couch as he stared at a blank screen.

A large crack protruded from the TV as glass shards glimmered and beckoned.

He looked away.

He had thought, for just a moment, (it was silly really) that someone had knocked on his front door but the notion was simply dismissed. He was hearing things-

"No shit, when am I NOT hearing things!"

_[You do talk to yourself a lot]_

_{Worse then that booger eating kid we ran into in the park that one day.}_

Wilson huffed in response,"I don't talk to myself, I'm talking to you guys, there's a difference right?"

Silence answered him.

**_Am I that pathetic?_ **

"Great! Make me look like an even Crazier asshole then Im already coming off."

_[{You need friends.}]_

The somber man sighed because what was there to say? They were right.

Bob had stopped visiting after their last encounter had gone to shit and Weasel was so busy with the company he worked and managed for, that the back orders of weapons had kept him up at the office. Evenings that used to consist of late night bar stories were not replaced with overnight stays at the office, leaving the man exhausted and simply unable to spare time for his beloved friend, Wade.

_[Least that's what he told you...]_

_{How come we never get to try out any of his new weapons? Your the perfect crash test dummy!}_

_[Emphasis on the dummy part.]_

DP was thinking of the perfect comeback when a sharp noise filled the air and-

"Holy shit on a stick! Someone IS knocking at the door! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! SOMEBODY LOVES ME AND CARES ABOUT ME!"

Wade sprung up, doing a small twirl around the room as his socks slipped against the grungy carpet.

Dressed only in his mask and boxers he questioned briefly about putting something more decent on but thought otherwise.

Weasel and Bob had both seen Wade in even less and he knew he wouldn't be judged for...

"Don't even go there, I know what your going to say."

_[Maybe you should focus on answering the door?]_

_{Maybe our Spider-Man action figure is finally in??}_

Wade prayed it wasn't the mail man as he headed to the door.His ego couldn't take it, and the voices wouldn't let him live it down.

Wade couldn't explain it but he suddenly hesitated before answering the knocks, instead slyly peering from behind one of the many windows that hid behind heavy beige curtains.

"I totally forgot I ordered that...OH..." His voice halted immediately shut as his body stiffened, seeing who was at his door.

_[God what did you do this time..]_

_{Holy shamwow is that who I think it is??}_

_**Peter...** _

Wade opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, voice dry and unresponsive.

The sound of another knock startled the teacher from his frozen state as an overwhelming amount of panic swept through him.

_[{Clothes}]_

_**Shit shit they're right!** _

"Fucking shit wheres my clothes?!"

And were weren't the clothes? Pants and shirts and even various gloves lay scattered throughout his house as the teacher was not one for cleanliness, with or without the threat of company.

All reason left the frantic man as he scrambled to pull himself together, going from room to room as he threw something half assed on.

He was completely covered, even his hands as he silently cheered for figuring out how to dress himself again.

It's been awhile don't judge..

_[Ooh I'm judging.]_

_{Yeah but your always judging, your a stick in the mud.WAIT! A POOP STICK! Like those weird trees you see!}_

DP would of laughed if he hadn't been so worried.

**_Why is Peter here??_ **

He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that his last in counter with his student had gone horribly wrong; half expecting Principal Madock to show up any day with papers of termination. Or worse.... the authorities.

_[Don't tell me your worried about cops all of a sudden. They bleed just like any other man.]_

_{Fuck the police, coming straight from the underground!}_

"A young n** got it bad cause I'm brown!" Wade chimed in, finishing the voice's lyric.

_[N.W.A, really?? You've got to be the biggest wigger I know. Actually- are you even considered white? Your so fucked looking it's hard to tell anymore-]_

_{I'm white! Oh wait a minute. The writer fucked up, I'm Yellow.}_

**_Oh god, and this is my fucking life. Do I even want to face Peter again??_ **

"One minuteeee!" Wade called half sing-songily when he sensed the man on the other side of the door was growing impatient. As soon at the words had left his mouth he quickly cursed himself.

Well so much for not seeing Peter again.

_[Smooth.]_

_{Like Kraft Peanut Butter!}_

"Alriiiighty, awesome, now lets get our game faces on boys." he mumbled, trying to clear his head desperately.

As the professor continued to search the grungy house his subconscious began to drift back to the last couple days.

He'd also be lying if he said he hasn't skipped a week of school and almost foregone eating entirely because of what had happened between them.

But Wade wasn't opposed to lying, at least on some small degree and so he continued doing just that to himself.

He wracked his brains trying to figure out why before giving up on guessing.

"Shit wrong mask!" He hissed before making a grab for a piece of fabric that stuck out behind the cushions of the brown slabbed couch.

A flash of purple and then it was on and he was shakily making his way to the door.

Not once but twice did the man consider ignoring the unwanted guest that had darkened his doorway but what if he came back?

_[Like you'd be against him coming.]_

_{Ahh I see what you did there! Wink wink, nudge nudge}_

"Your supposed to do the action not say- you know what never mind never mind forget it I don't have time for this. Let me do the talking," he waved his hand in the air as if dismissing the two.

_[Let you do the talking? When do you ever STOP talking?]_

_{Yeah! I'd like to say something! Like how fucking cute Peter looks and.. }_

Wade opened the door, and for a moment. The world stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

"Peter?" a less then unusually quiet voice called, as eyes lit up in perfect O's. Then suddenly as if catching himself, the face was replaced with one of a neutral normalness.

Peter was almost surprised that his professor was wearing his mask, even at home.

Almost.

"What do you want Peter?"

The young man remained quiet, lips pursed together as he seemed to be internally fighting with a decision. Wade thought he would have to wait forever before the kid finally spoke up.

"I um, I was worried when you didn't show up for after a couple days. I thought something might of happened to you..." his voice drawled out, realizing how vulnerable he must of seemed.

_**No more than what you said to him...** _

Peter found himself angrily thinking, forcing himself to swallow his pride. He could do this, it was the least he could do.

Wade shifted, body growing rigged as he seemed to contemplate what to say.

"Mm, I'm sure you were," Wilson hissed, eyes not leaving Peter's face.

"I... can we talk for a minute...please," the younger man added, pleading. It took alot of courage to come this far, and he hated to leave so soon.

"No, I think I'm good. There's nothing to talk about, unless of course you want to tell me more about what you think of me?" voice mocking as his muscular frame stood rigid against the door.

_**Ouch. Okay I deserve that...** _

Peter coughed nervously, wondering if this had all been a huge mistake.

Thoughts flashed back to the last time him and the professor were together, the look of utter hurt and betrayal flashing clear even through the mask.

No, Peter had to do this. No matter how awkward the encounter was seeming to be.

"Listen. um, Mr. Wil- Wade, I just wan-"

"It's Mr. Wilson," the statement displaying obvious displeasure.

"Okay," the student pitifully squeaked, unsure of how to proceed.

"Look. There's no need for..whatever the fuck this," Wade gestured between them. "Is. I already gave you your two A's as promised Mr.Parker," voice thick with bitterness as he started to move to shut the door in his students face.

_**Is that why he thinks I'm here??** _

"No, I uh, no I know. Thanks...thanks for that," Peter bashfully called, as he looked down at the ground.

Peter amazed silently over the way his professor, a tall structured muscular man, could appear so... lost and defeated, a look that seemed to be all too familiar for him; be the very same man that commanded such arrogance and annoyance daily in the classroom. Was it all a ruse or was this the lie?

His professor grunted in response, saying nothing.

As if programmed to do so, Peter moved without thinking, placing a hand on Mr.Wilson's shoulder as if to hopefully stop him from leaving. Wade, noticing, froze, eyes locking with his student as his lips pursed into a tightly formed frown.

"Jesus Christ Peter, I'm not going to kill you, so lay off will you?...even if the voices in my head are telling me to," the last part he mumbled to himself so Peter was unable to hear.

The brunette paled, face flushing at his words as he stepped back in expected surprise.

"I...wow, no, that's...no, I wasn't thinking that at all Mr.Wilson, I know you wouldn't-"

"Oh you KNOW do you," Wade scoffed sullenly. "Well you must be right then Peter, after all, EVERYBODY knows what kind of man I am, right?" his words held heavy, clearly remembering everything the brunette had said to him.

Hearing it out loud, Peter cringed but pressed on.

"I um...here...." Peter whispered meekly as he tried to keep his hands steady as he handed the professor a set of sheets.

DP looked at said object questioningly but made no move to reach for it.

"What's this, he called casually," as he fained disinterest, looking everywhere but at the young man.

"It's um, my assignment. I wanted to give it to you personally to do...When you free," he added quickly.

Quirking his eyebrow he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the brunette but still made no move at reaching for it.

"I already told you Mr.Parker that your assignment would get an A+. You didn't need to do it or hand anything in for that matter. Now if that is all I am very busy-"

"I know, I just wanted to learn...and see what you thought anyways." he answered meekly.

THAT got his professors attention, as the muscular man seemed to perk up slightly at his words before cautiously speaking, "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah," Peter responded, just as shyly.

**_See what you thought?!_ **

**_What the fuck am I doing??..._ **

Peter knew what his professor thought. He was, after all, the man who had practically tried to sexually molest him (okay maybe a stretch, but Peter's innocent!) and seemed to think that was normal.

This was the man who never had anything of importance to say.

This was a man who was potentially dangerous, who admitted to talking to voices in his head.

All those things made up Wade Wilson but the young student knew it wasn't the whole picture, maybe not even half.

He was the man who stood up for him against his long-time bully, actually defending him instead of sending him off to be the principals problem.

He was the man who had diplomas of excellence littered on his desk for his various contributions in the study of economics, philosophy and psychology. (The professor had never mentioned or bragged to his students, Peter had just so happened across them by accident when he had noticed them scattered half hidden under mountains of paperwork.

He was the man that for the most part, who held his head up high, always with a smile, despite what anyone else thought of him. He knew of the rumors throughout the university and despite himself, he still showed up with excitement and a willingness to teach.

Wade smiled a brilliant smile (from what could be seen from the mask), as if he had heard the last part of his thoughts.

"Well Peter,there are no secrets to success. It is the result of preparation, hard work, and learning from failure, Colin Powell."

"A good teacher can inspire hope, ignite the imagination, and instill a love of learning, Brad Henry." Peter quiped back without thinking twice.

_**Oh god I'm starting to sound like ~~Wade~~ Wilson now. ** _

_**Least he called me Peter. It's a start.** _

"Well don't just stand there Petey- Pie, come in!" Wade called sing-songily as the first trace of his original self began shinning through.

_**...Or not.** _

The young man swallowed nervously, wondering if he had made a grave mistake, putting his guilt above his safety. But still, it was too late to turn back. Worst case scenario, he had his secret abilities by his side.

_**Least he doesn't seem pissed at me anymore...** _

As Peter hesitantly headed into the door that Mr.Wilson held open for him, he couldn't help but feel like he was heading into the big bad wolfs den.

"Is this how your place normally looks?"it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, noticing right away the chaotic array of the teacher's living arrangements.

_**Good job Peter. Let's get him pissed at you for something else now...** _

He didn't mean to of said it. Peter flinched expecting the angry consequences as his eyes fluttered close in anticipation. When none came he gingerly opened and came to focus on his teacher staring at him intensely.

He was surprised to find the older man grinning cheekily before he noticed Peters own confusion, face reacting and changing to...

_**Embarrassment??** _

Wade shifted his foot shyly before looking down at the drab carpet.

"I don't get much company these days."

And it was the way he said it that Peter couldn't help but think he looked like a recently kicked puppy.

If puppy's wore masks and were 210 pounds of pure muscular mass.

Realizing Mr.Wilson was still looking down, Peter stepped in to help, "Don't worry you should see my room especially after I've been cramming for finals."

It worked as that same stupid grin reappeared.

"Taco Tuesdays a real shit show around here, its like the Day after Mardi-Gras. Mexican food as far as the eye can see and beads because- well because they're awesome!"

Peter Eyed Wade wearily before smiling a small smile; thankful he hadn't ruined things again.

"I haven't had tacos or any kind of Mexican food in years," and his response, said so innocently and nonchalant , had Mr.Wilson gasping loudly as he put his hands to his chest.

"Are you insane?! Your poor neglected brain. Crying out for grease and farts that burn for hours, you cannot ignore its pleas!" He was bouncing around, socks sliding on the carpet as his face ranged from shocked to pity to excitement.

He couldn't help himself, Peter laughed loudly; surprised at his teacher's comment and high energy enthusiasm. It was infectious.

"So that's what that little voice is in the back of my head is, and here I was thinking it was my conscious when all along it was just trying to tell me about the amazing world of tacos and grease that I've been missing out on," Peter replied cheekily.

"Don't forget the farts that burn, those are important to."

Shaking his head, Peter wiped the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes, still laughing at the silliness of everything.

_**Am I going fucking insane?? Since when do I find Mr.Wilson amusing let alone funny?** _

It had been a week since the young brunette had contact with the professor, the now bubbly laugh seeming foreign and new to his ears. He had missed his...excitement.

He, on some level, had missed Mr.Wilson, but Peter didn't acknowledge the feeling, chalking it up to relief that he had finally settled things between the teacher and him; the guilt subsiding.

Peter swallowed dryly, as an overwhelming thought of how he must look under the mask, comical wide eyed gape that was soon becoming somewhat a trade mark for the other man.

He reached for the material slowly, unconsciously, hands freezing when Wade stiffened immediately, jerking back quickly when the younger mans hands brushed against the thin fabric.

He could see his teacher shrinking back immediately.

"Stop it Peter."

No jokes, no sly side comment. Just a simple ~~request~~ demand.

_**And what was he supposed to say to that??** _

So he did, simply mimicked his teachers actions as he moved further back.

 _ **What the hell was that about?** _ Peter wondered as he tried to figure out what was more disturbing. The fact that his professor wore his mask 24/7 and refused to take it off for anyone, or the fact that he had even attempted to remove it.

_**Why did it matter?** _

_**It doesn't**_ Peter hissed to himself.

It did, although the young man was oblivious; unwilling to admit anything.

An awkward silence fell between both men before Wade tried to cut the tension.

"Want a beer kid?" DP turned, shuffling to his fridge as he didn't wait for the students answer.

Peter squirmed thoughtfully. He was of age but it would be embarrassing to admit that he had never tried a drink in his life. He had been busy with school even as a young kid and one thing lead to another and before he knew it he had grown up and was attending university.

But he wouldn't tell Mr. Wilson that, he couldn't.

Before an excuse could be made the older man was back, cold drink placed in slender fingers as Peter simply nodded a thank you, the cold sinking in to his skin.

 _ **Well, my friends did tell me to live a little in college**_ , Peter thought whimsically to himself. If having one drink with a crazed teacher could be deemed as 'living a little'. He fought the urge to laugh over the image.

"Well...bottoms up?" Peter gestured as he popped the top off. He realized how lame he sounded, thankful that Mr.Wilson hadn't commented on it.

He took a sip gingerly, unsure of what to expect before his tongue registered the taste and-

_**Oh god this is horrible.** _

Peter swallowed thickly wondering if his drink had expired but watched as his teacher happily hummed his own drink down without complaint.

Watched was a bit of an over statement to say the least, for Mr.Wilson had turned his head before lifting his mask to take a couple deep swallows. He could hear the sound of the liquid going down, making his apple adam bob up and down and Peter couldn't help but stare; wishing he could see...something. Anything.

"What's the matter baby boy, don't like the drink?" At his words Peter gaped softly. It was the first time Mr.Wilson had called him anything remotely flirty since the incident.

He should be mad,upset. He clung to his bottle, knuckles going white as his face started to creep red.

_**I wasn't expecting that...** _

_**Than again it IS Wade Wilson.** _

It was the excuse Peter told himself for his reaction. The flush of crimson red.

He coughed nervously, looking away from the older man.

Mr.Wilson seeing his students obvious discomfort, cringing at his words. It almost looked like Wade was going to say something before changing his mind and turning and taking another long drawled out sip of his drink.

But Peter wasn't mad. He was relived his professor was treating him normal- like he usually did. Maybe Mr.WIlson would come back to teach his class after all again and things could go back to how they were.

_**How things were....** _

An image of Peter sitting in Wade's lap flashed in the brunettes head and he swallowed thickly, eyes averting to the ground.

"I um, no its fine, thanks," he called weakly when he realized he still hadn't answered the older man's question.

Wade seemed to shift uncomfortably and Peters head reeled.

"Its just, I never really tried alcohol before, it was different then I was expecting...Wade."

His name was added as a last thought to hopefully reassure him and oh god he didn't realize it might have come off flirty.

Mr.Wilson's eyes lit up as a mischievous smile curled up on his lips. Peter should of been frightened he really should but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

_**A college student that hasn't tried liquor before. God I must come off as such a loser.** _

If Mr.Wilson had felt the same way as Peter thought he made no move to show it instead leaning forward and tussling the brunettes hair affectionately. It was more so endearing rather then flirty.

"Christ you just shoot innocent out of that cute butt of yours don't you? Tell you what, I might have something more... appropriate for you." He hummed as he retreated back to the kitchen and started rummaging through his fridge and cupboards putting something together.

"I can hear you rummaging around in there, what are you doing?" he asked casually, trying to see what the older man was working on.

"Wouldn't you like to know, no spoilers!!"

Peter felt bad for making the older man go to such trouble and was about to voice his concern when he heard Mr.Wilsons sing song voice call from the kitchen, "Just one more miiiinute Petey," and in a flash he was back, and the younger man looked at the object in his hands.

_**A smoothie? God can I get anymore PG and lame.** _

But Wades smile never dampened as he looked at the young man with excitement in his eyes.

"Its a daiquiri, best damn thing you'll lips will ever taste sweetheart," and he mumbled something else quietly to himself that Peter couldn't quite hear.

As his professor reached for the base of his students beer, hands lightly skirted against the brunettes. It was a brief touch but Peter still shivered, a wave of a tingling sensation rushing over.

Timidly Peter took a sip preparing for a tart and foul taste but was pleasantly surprised to feel a sweet sensation against his lips. He took another sip and closed his eyes enjoying the way the fruity flavors rolled over his tongue and down his throat.

And God! Did this ever taste amazing!

"Do you like it?"an almost shy voice called and Peter moaned happily in response, taking another sip.

He only opened when he felt his senses on edge as if someone was staring at him as he opened his eyes, confirming said suspicion.

"Um, yeah I can tell..." Wade coughed before glancing quickly away when he noticed Peter was looking back.

_**And why was he acting weird?** _

Realization dawned as he remembered he had been standing in the living room moaning and licking his lips as if showing off a public display.

He paled before his professor came to his rescue breaking the silence," So..no drinking hey? Anyone ever tell you your such a nerd?"

_**So he did think that!** _

"Only all the time.." Peter said with a slight tone of bitterness.

 _ **Of course he thinks that**_... Except.. There wasn't judgement in his voice or scorn but rather...

_**Fondness?** _

For a second Peter paled, worried that his teacher had developed feelings for him besides the childish flirting and trying to decide how to let the man down gently. But just as the thought appeared it was gone and he brushed the notion away. Wade was a grown ass man and Peter, a child compared to his experiences.

"I guess while everyone else was busy partying and having a social life my best friends were my books and notepad."

Mr.Wilson seemed to hesitate in thought, shifting back and forth on his feet before his eyes widened animatedly. Even with the mask Peter could FEEL the older mans excitement.

"Come here for a second I wanna show you something," he voiced suddenly, moving a half step away from his student, hand stretched out slightly as he beckoned with his finger for him to come closer.

Peter froze as memories flooded back of the classroom where he and his professor had talked and Mr.Wilson had mentioned for him to come closer.

Memories of Wade pulling him down and into his lap.

Memories of heat spreading between Mr. Wilson's thighs as legs spread apart making room for Peters body..

Memories of...

"Are you coming or what?" The older man called, eyebrow raised quizzically as he stared at the frozen man.

The younger boy simply nodded silently, following robotically behind.

_**What the fuck is wrong with me, stop thinking about that!** _

His previous thoughts left the brunette red and flushed but Peter ignored it. If he didn't think about it then it didn't happen.

This wouldn't be the first time he told himself this, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~

_[Are you sure you want to do this? Your being too trusting.]_

_{Relax, he knows what hes doing...right?}_

"Yes of course..." But of course he didn't know. In fact Wade Wilson had no fucking idea what he was doing or if he was making the right call but he knew he had to show one of the best and most private rooms in his house.

He was starting to have second thoughts when Peter had frozen seeming unwilling to follow and almost aborted the whole idea before the young brunette had began to trail behind.

_**So were really doing this...** _

_[I wouldn't say doing...]_

_{Wait are we getting laid??}_

Lost in thought the professor said nothing to his guest as he lead him to a back room and he felt the room shift with uneasiness as he glanced back at the boy. Trying to lighten the mood he jokingly called out, "Don't worry I'm not leading you to the torture room, that's back at school."

It was meant to be taken lightly but Peters reaction only stiffened more.

_[Your fucking subtle aren't you?]_

_{Don't scare are cutey pie away, I like him!}_

"I..I'm sorry..." Peter whispered meekly, eyes trained to the floor.

And Jesus Christ! If Wade didn't think Peter was the cutest thing since the Care Bears. (not the weirdly anorexic new Care Bears, but the good old fashioned original fuzz balls.)

"Just a joke Petey, just a joke..." Wade continued on but Peter hadn't heard the last of his sentence, eyes fixated to the area he had been led to.

When his student made no move to say anything, panic began to set in as doubt surfaced.

_[He fucking hates it. Don't you think he sees enough fucking books at school you ass twat.]_

_{White's right, not exactly Boner City in here bud.}_

"I uh," Wade cringed, White and Yellow's words holding heavy impact as he back pedaled trying to come up with some excuse for being so fucking lame.

 _[Because it's you. Why not show him your private collection of-_ ]

"Nope definitely not showing that," Wade turned, attempting to usher his student out.

The brunette made no move to leave however, eyes huge as he stood shocked at the impressive library study that stacked from wall to wall.

Books upon books. New ones, old ones. Ones that were considered classics, and one's he had never heard of before but wished he did.

The Art of War, Sun Tzu. Peter smiled at the familiar name as his finger traced the outline of the books worn spine. Apparently Wade enjoyed this particular one.

Peter had as well.

"So listen Peter let's-"

"It's beautiful Wade," he called softly, eyes still roaming around the impressive room. He had been so amazed he hadn't even noticed the slip up in using his first name.

He was a guest in his room,it was only proper.

_**So are you Peter...** _

DP said nothing, shyly rubbing at the back of his covered neck. The older man wasn't used to praise, unsure of how to react.

"So hey, what do you think of the sub that's taken over my class," Wade asked weakly, trying to shift the attention to something else.

"Honestly? I came in late and apologized to 'Mr.Wilson.' He looked at me like I was fucking nuts. All I could think was how you told me you were 35 and how this dude was easily clearing 40+"

Wade smiled at this, happy that his student wasn't singing the subs praises or commenting on how he should stay on full time.

Than a thought struck him.

_[Wow... he actually remembered how old you said you were.]_

_{Course he did, he is our Baby Boy.}_

_**He's really not.**_.. Wade thought, baiting the water's to see if his voice's would disagree. But of course they didn't.

_[He's right, he can barely stand to look at you in class. Your nothing to him but his next A+.]_

_{Mmm maybe we can get him half- naked next time if we promise more good grades.}_

Wade smiled bright, masking the sickening wave of depression that threatened to bleed out.

"Ha Jesus Petey! That boring old fossil?? I mean he's no Ryan Reynolds but he gets the job done."

"He sure does...but he's still not you." he quietly echoed, unsure of how to respond to his teacher.

Wade beamed even brighter at the words.

Peter smiled, returning the action, as he made a point of not saying anything else on the issue. He had left out how amazing Mr.Liefeld had been over the week, and how most the class was really enjoying his presence.

It was a lie, kinda, and it was something that Peter didn't approve of normally. But seeing the way Mr.Wilson's eyes lit up under his mask, he bit his lip looking away quickly.

He was glad for the small deception, noting how much joy it brought the older man.

"So are we going to read or were you lying to me about being a nerd?"

Against his better judgement, the brunette found comfort in the words, moving further into the impressive room as his eyes scanned the various book covers.

"i would never lie about such a thing," he called sweetly.

_[Maybe you should.]_

_{My gosh Petey is such a cutie pototey!}_

Wade watched silently, noting how Peter seemed to fit so perfectly in this room. How at home he looked in his study.

Swallowing dryly, he moved to stand beside the young brunette as he began to list off the must read's that Peter HAD to experience.

Used to his students cold disapproval of his advice and words, Wade was surprised when Peter did the opposite, nodding in approval as his eyes sparkled with excitement, completely engaged with what he had to say and offer.

He loved the way Peter was looking at him, in fact he loved it too much.

Wade Wilson was so so screwed.

**

"Oh god, is that clock right? It's 8! I have to get home, I'm sorry Wade."

The professor sighed quietly to himself but made no protest as both men got up from where they were sitting. He knew in due time Peter would come to his senses and realize where he was and who he was spending time with before making his leave; it surprised him that it had taken this long to begin with.

5 hours...they had hung out, reading and discussing lively debates for 5 hours. Surely his student had regretted being around him for so long.

But the younger man actually looked...disappointed in having to go.

_[Your imagining it.]_

_{I'm disappointed that we didn't get him drunk. We missed a serious opportunity here!}_

Wade didn't comment on the voices, instead walking Peter back through the house and to the front.

_[Say goodbye to your little 'buddy.' It'll be the last time he has to force himself to be around you.]_

_{An ass grab is the best goodbye, although dick grabs are a close second. Maybe you should do both just in case!}_

"Well, this has been....fun." Peter called, as he turned to look at the other man; both looking slightly awkward.

He had almost said surprisingly, but held his tongue, not wanting to offend his professor who had been so polite and respectful the entire time.

"Oh Petey, I'm always fun," the muscular teacher called cheekly, as he rested his tall frame against the wall.

The brunette didn't respond, simply smiling at the comment as he proceeded to head down the stone steps.

"Hey Peter," The younger man turned, glancing back over his shoulder.

Wade was about to tell him how much he had enjoyed his company, and that if he'd like to come do it again sometime that he was more then welcome.

And then Peter smiled, and common sense went right through the door, slipping in the cracks.

"H-Have a good weekend." Wade dumbly replied, face flushing under his mask as he lost his nerve.

The brunette remained smiling as he offered a small wave in response before turning back around; back pack slinging over his shoulder as he bounced past the gate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~

As he left his professors house he felt a huge wave lifted off his shoulders.

Everything had gone...better then he expected. Mr.Wilson hadn't gotten mad, hell he didn't even touch him inappropriately. Sure he made a few comments here and there, playfully swinging pet names. But Peter Parker was realizing that this was just 'Wade.' For better or for worse.

And begrudgingly he couldn't deny, quietly admitting to himself that he had actually enjoyed the company of the older man to his shock.

Peter may not of liked him as a teacher with his all over the place teaching style and way over played philosophy quotes but for the hours he had spent with the man he hadn't done a quote, he hadn't been over the top.

He had been...Wade. Not professor Mr.Wilson, but just regular Wade.

And Peter quite liked that side of him. In fact, thinking about his first encounter with the philosophy teacher outside of school, Peter couldn't help but come to the conclusion that maybe he didn't hate Wade Wilson after all.

As he walked through the quiet streets , cars swished by and Peter kept a steady pace, hands in his pockets as he held onto the crumpled paper of his homework.

He had forgotten to leave his assignment with his teacher, he hadn't lied to the other man when he had said he wanted him to read and give his feedback even if it was already marked. He clung to the paper, humming thoughtfully. He would give it to Mr.Wilson next time he came over.

As he walked he froze, eyes widening in recognition.

_**Next time??** _

Oh boy.

**

It took 3 days and Peter swore it hadn't been on purpose but the unexplained happened.

Peter became friends with Deadpool.

The young boy had no idea how it happened, hell Peter never thought he'd ever see the mercenary again but he had been wrong. By alot.

Peter was just starting his weekend, excited to finally have some time to breathe from homework. Things had gone really well with his professor, earlier, and now perhaps his luck would continue with his night patrol.

And to some extent, it had. One purse snatching, and one attempted car theft later, and Spider-Man was beginning to call it a night and head back, already feeling the tiredness start to sink in.

And that's when he saw him.

_**Deadpool...** _

"No fucking way, not this guy again," he groaned to himself noticing the familiar figure from the other night.

Where the fuck had this guy even come from? He had never heard anyone speak of this man's name before until their first encounter and now here he was again. Coincidence?

Hardly, Peter didn't believe in such notions. There was, for the majority, a reason for everything. It was this basis of thought that lead the hero, despite his best judgement, webbing towards the feared mercenary.

The bastard didn't even flinch when he saw Spider-Man.

"Stalking me Baby Boy?"

"Funny, shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Spider-Man said sternly as he placed himself in front of the other masked man.

'"Yet your the one who came over here. Little ol' me who was just minding my own business."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Deadpool said nothing for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"Because your starting to know me already Spidey Baby."

Peter fought back a groan, settling for grinding his teeth instead.

"It's Spider-Man," he hissed out, voice deep, commanding respect.

_**If this guy even had any respect..** _

"Mmm, yeah no, I think I prefer my way better."

Peter seemed to think for a moment before deciding it wasn't worth arguing over something so pointless. After last time he decided it was best to cut his losses now while he could and take his leave. Why he had even approached the man to begin with was a mystery, one which the younger man didn't mind leaving unsolved.

"Well as fun as...this has been, I better get going. Try to stay out of trouble Dea-"

"Hey wait!" The merc cut in, as Spider-Man turned to look at the man in question.

If Peter didn't know any better, it almost seemed like Deadpool looked...

_**Shy.** _

The super hero snorted, brushing that thought aside. It was very unlikely for the more muscular man to have one bone of embarrassment in his body.

Yet it had seemed...

"What's your rush Spidey, I was about to go get some delicious mouth watering, savory-"

"Your mask is getting wet, wait are you drooling?"

Deadpool didn't respond, simply laughing as he rubbed his stomach in exaggeration.

"Perhaps I did old Red and Blue, so what do you say? Everyone's got to eat. Unless your a Synth. Wait- do Synths eat?"

"I- I don't think so Deadpool..but thanks anyways," he quickly offered afterwards; not to sound rude.

"You don't think Synths eat or you don't think you wanna get food?"

Peter was about to voice that it was the latter when his stomach betrayed him, rumbling inside.

 _ **Shit!**_ Peter cursed, wondering if the mercenary had heard.

Course he had.

"Well that settles that then, let's go Spidey!" He squealed with excitement as he began to bounce around like an obese kid burning in a a crispy fire.

"Okay-y...fine..." Spider-Man clenched out as he mentally gave himself a pep talk.

_**I can do this. Just focus on keeping an eye on this crazy bastard and make sure he stay's out of trouble.** _

"Wait- please tell me you plan to actually PAY for the food were going to consume?" Last thing Peter wanted was to start a brawl in the local Mcdonalds. ( RottenRonies just in case they want to be Mcdicks about it and sue for copyright infringement.) The mercenary seemed to only roll his eyes as he placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"You wound me Spidey- Baby. Of course I'm going to pay. I just finished a job and got more dollar bills coming out of my ass then a stripper has coming out of their-"

"Okay that's enough of that now. I don't even want to know about this 'job' of yours. Let's just...get this over with please."

"Awe please? Such manners," Deadpool coed, moving closer before the hero could react, pinching his cheeks through the mask.

"So I was thinking..."

_**Like that isn't a dangerous thing.** _

"Taco Bell is about 14 blocks...that way," he twirled around, pointing in the opposite direction he had been facing.

"We could walk...or we could..." he raised both eyebrows, almost seductively as he grinned ear to ear at the young hero.

Spider-Man simply stared at the merc, unsure of what he was implying.

Both men remained fixed on each other, silently, before Peter decided to cut in only to be beaten by the merc.

it only only a fraction of a second for Deadpool to lean slyly against the hero, masked lips brushing against the side of Peter's own fabric.

"I hear spiders are strong," the muscular man whispered, breath ghosting on the back of the Hero's neck.

Peter fought back a shiver as he tried to move further way from the older man; unable to do so as Deadpool wrapped one arm around his body and held him in place.

"Where you going my itsy bitsy friend. I thought Miss Muffet was supposed to run away?"

"Well shouldn't you run then," Peter called coolly, hating the unwanted contact.

"Nawh I'm not scared. In fact I like insects....especially Spiders. Mmm the thoughts of what you could do with eight legs if you catch my drift.." The mercenary cheekily winked.

Unfortunately Peter did 'catch his drift' and he didn't like it one bit, squirming further in the tight grasp around his torso.

"The fuck Deadpool! Let me go this instant."

"Ooh this instant?" The merc cooed teasingly, tightening his grip. "Pretty thing like you shouldn't be swearing," his voice dipped low, a husky growl of a noise that Spider-Man had not heard before from the other man.

It caused his body to freeze as his heart rate began to pick up.

In a moment, it was gone, the grip released and Deadpool was once again giggling with excitement, as if the moment before had all been a dream.

_**A really fucked dream.** _

"Come on Spidey Baby, if I hop on your back we can make it to the salvation of food in lickity split time."

Spider-Man blinked slowly, trying to grasp the sudden change in speratic mood shift before the merc's words could sink in.

_**Hop on your back...** _

_**Deadpool wanted to....** _

"No, no. Absolutely not. I mean it Deadpool there is no way in hell that I'm going to-"

**

"Faster Spidey, faster. Swing those little eight legs of yours!" Deadpool squealed ontop the back of the young hero, hands tightly wrapped around the small but muscular waist.

_**How in the fuck did I let this happen?** _

Peter tried to think of the how and why but found himself drawing a blank.

_**Well at least hes behaving...for Deadpool.** _

No sooner had the thoughts been uttered, did the merc decide to push his luck, shifting his body weight, and wiggling on his ass.

Spider-Man yelped, almost nearly missing squishing them both against the side of a building.

"Will you cut that out," Spider-Man hissed in what he hoped was a menacing voice.

It was, but Deadpool didn't care, instead giggling even louder and moving his head down to nuzzle into his shoulder blade.

"What am I cutting out for you Spidey-Baby, an arm, a leg? I have the tools and technical no how but-"

"Were here," Peter cut in desperately, thankful to see the Taco Bell sign illuminating close by.

Deadpool seemed to pout for a minute before a look glazed his eyes and he smiled dreamily.

"Arggg, food- ho!" the merc called excitedly as the tip of his nails pressed firmly into the young hero he was riding. If food was his enemy, he was sure it'd be his kryptonite.

Spider-Man tried to shift away from the unwanted heat that was radiating off his body, happy when he suddenly felt some relief.

"Deadpool do you want to-"

"Deadpool!!?" Peter glanced over his shoulder and noticed he was missing something important.

Panicked he quickly swept his eyes around.

_**Where did the mercenary go?!** _

**

"Deadpool don't fricken do that, you almost scared me to death."

"The merc cocked his head, silently watching as confusion outlined his masked face. He seemed to think something over before commenting, "Awe, was Spidey worried about little old me?"

Peter groaned, rolling his eyes as he propelled himself beside the merc, thankful the crazed man had latched on to the side of a building so quickly.

"In your dreams, I just didn't want your death on my hands. Now fricken hold on with both hands will you and don't let go."

"Oh you'll definitely be in my dreams tonight Baby Boy, and I wouldn't dare stop touching you.." he whispered with lustful malice; Peter's ears perking up at the phrase.

_**Baby Boy...** _

He shook his head.

_**Enough!** _

He had been there already when he had first met the crazed mercenary; mind swirling with desperation and worry over his teacher and how to make things right. A few...similarities, had Peter questioning if perhaps they could be one in the same but the insane theory was tested and debunked.

Wade wasn't Deadpool, and Deadpool wasn't Mr.Wilson and that was that.

He had finally made things right with his teacher, so why was he still thinking such psychotic thoughts?

Could it be because he had such a good time with Mr.Wilson that he just couldn't let the earlier memory of him go?

Peter swallowed the thoughts dryly, refusing to acknowledge the train of thought anymore.

"MMM you ready to go," Deadpool purred seductively, breaking Peter's inner turmoil as he moved his hands once more to wrap around the top half of the hero. His gloved hand rested against Spider-Man's nipple, as he begun to rub small circles into it.

Peter squeaked in surprise, cursing himself as he noticed the mercenary had heard.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just leave you here after all," he called wiggling out of the older man's grasp as he began to web away.

"Come on Spidey-Baby you know you can't resist all of this!" he called out to the hero, but the other man didn't respond, shaking his head instead.

When it still seemed like the hero wasn't coming back after all, Deadpool called again, "Come on Webs I was just kidding, come back. Were so close to Taco Bell... I'll pay and everything!"

Peter should of kept swinging, he should of said no and never looked back. If he did, the relationship between hero and anti-hero might of stayed the same. Noticed from a distance, but kept at arms lengths and strangers.

But the thought of food nudged and gnawed at his desperate stomach, and well, he didn't want the mercenaries death on his hands.

As the illuminated Taco Bell sign shimmered against the quickly darkening night, Peter couldn't help but smile to himself.

_**Taco's and Mexican food..** _

It's what Mr.Wilson had eagerly suggested to him.

_"Your poor neglected brain. Crying out for grease and farts that burn for hours, you cannot ignore its pleas!"_

Peter couldn't help but quietly think to himself that his teacher would be proud of him, smiling wide eyed and big with what he assumed would be a perfect smile as he bounced with excitement. The image of his professors smile, stayed burned in his brain as the two masked men landed outside the fast food chain.

_**Now why would that matter?** _

**

"So you have no super powers at all?"

Deadpool made a point not to look at the hero, instead adding a polite nod, nope, as he focused on his food.

He had taken it upon himself to order for the two while Spider-Man sat down. The hero was anything shy of nervous at being seen with the mercenary.

"How in the world haven't you died yet?" Spider-Man asked, genuinely shocked as he hid the amazement from his voice.

Sitting here with him, Peter couldn't help but wonder if anybody would recognize the other masked man. If he was a mercenary, and as famous as he had mentioned, then surely someone must know of him and seen his masked face around.

In spite of his better judgement, Spider-Man nestled back into the booth, deciding to give Deadpool a chance. Despite his inappropriate and annoying behavior, the red and blacked masked man had doing nothing wrong illegally...yet. And who's to say if he actually was a mercenary or a man caught up in his own demented dream world.

It was a lie, the perfectly gleamed katanas that sparkled on his back spoke the truth, but Peter could fain ignorance...for now.

16 tacos later ( 12 for Deadpool, 4 for Peter) and the young man was happily falling into a somewhat of a food coma, feeling more at ease then he should around the muscular man.

"Easy, don't get caught," he said smiling, mouth full of burrito as little chunks of meat and lettuce went spewing all over the table. His eyes sparkled with mischief, as if he was not telling Peter something.

Or at least, that's what the young man believed was happening, for Deadpool had turned away to eat, not looking or moving back unless his mask was pulled back down and secured upon his face.

 _ **Odd..**_. But Peter didn't comment. It wasn't his place, perhaps he was just being overly cautious over his real identity.

It takes Peter a second to register what the other man was responding to before he finally caught on. It was shocking for such a man of what appeared to be pure muscle, yet seemingly so light and flexible on his feet when he needed.

Was he just that good at whatever training he may or may not of received?

Spider-Man had a lot of questions that plagued his mind but he chose to simply say nothing, wondering why the mercenary was covering his slightly exposed face to eat.

Watching from the corner of his eye, the hero couldn't help but drift his thoughts back again to Wade. It had just occurred to him that his teacher had begrudgingly been right, taco's were exactly what he needed right now, settling perfectly in his stomach.

_**~~Wade~~ would be gushing if he knew. ** _

_**Mr.Wilson.** _

As Spider-Man sat, half listening to whatever Deadpool had begun to drone on about, Peter had time to reflect back on everything that had happened today and what he still had left to do over the weekend.

_**Not much for homework, so maybe I can go visit Aunt May tomorrow or Sunday. God how long has it been since I've seen her?** _

_**Hell I could of visited her tonight after leaving Mr.Wilson's instead of being with...** _

"And that's how you get three day old funk out of your stretchy white socks!"

Peter winced at the comment, nodding politely as he continued to tune the merc out.

**_Why the fuck am I even here with Deadpool again? And why the fuck did I even go see Mr.Wilson today?! Hanging out with a sexual predator and a highly dangerous mercenary. Am I trying to get myself killed?_ **

An odd thought occurred to Peter, as he wondered what both men would think of each other.

_**Would they just yell at each other until they were both blue in the face? Or maybe they would become fast best friends.** _

"What do you think baby?"

 _ **Shit.**_ He hadn't been listening.

"I um..." Peter blinked innocently through his Spider-Man mask.

Deadpool blinked, just as innocently, if not slightly excited, back.

"What do I think..?" Peter drawled, desperate for an answer.

_**What did I think??** _

_**Of what? His secret to getting funk out of socks? (Not just the white ones but also b-) Oh god, I've actually been listening to his nonsense!** _

_**What did I think of the situation I'm in now?** _

Not fighting narcissistic villains, or cramming for another big test. Hell he wasn't even visiting he dear sweet Aunt, Aunt May.

No instead he was sitting in Taco Bell at 4 in the morning with one of the strangest man he has ever had met. One of them. His philosophy teacher, Mr.Wilson, being the other.

Taco's, annoying flirty men? It seemed like Peter was experiencing a non-stop day of being around his professor, as if two sides of the same coin. But it wasn't true. Minus a few similarities like apparent favorite foods, they really were nothing alike, Peter reassured himself, trying not to over think and muddle things again.

Deadpool was loud, flirty, arrogant and annoying.

While Mr.Wilson was...

_**Loud, flirty, arrogant, annoying...and self conscious...** _

The comparison pooled at the young brunette's veins, freezing him in place.

_**Deadpool...he's hiding his face while he eats. As if he also was....self conscious.** _

_**He just doesn't want to reveal his identity.** _

Peter assured himself, suddenly feeling more aware of the fact that his own mask was half rolled up to eat; lightly touching his lips.

"Now don't YOU look delicious baby boy," Deadpool's voice cut through the air, instantly electrifying Peter from his thoughts." The much older and muscular man was leering lecherously, face dangerously close to the younger hero.

"I um..God you are like Wade," the words mumbled out before the young brunette could terminate the words; face flushing a deep crimson as he was thankful for the material covering most his face. He felt so exposed with the mercenaries masked eyes staring into his own.

"What did you say?" Deadpool asked, voice snapping serious, as a deadly sharp note spiked his vocals. He seemed almost panicked as he didn't take his eyes off the young hero at his words. "Huh? Oh it's nothing, you just, remind me of a friend is all." Peter cursed himself for thinking of his teacher as a 'friend' but had panicked in the moment. Last thing he needed was a crazed spandex wearing man showing up at his philosophy teacher's house, waving his katanas around and making wild threats.

He could see it in his eyes, the mercenary wanted to say something, something more, but chose instead to opt out, grinning cheekily instead.

"So does that mean Were friends then?"

And Peter groaned at the mistake, realizing what he had implied.

He didn't want to be friends with the mercenary, not really. The man constantly annoyed him with his off color attitude and crude sexual jokes and innuendos. He seemed almost bipolar, switching from one mood to the next, unable to shut his mouth for more then five minutes at a time, and not to mention he was clearly older of the two yet despite this, remained more immature.

So he wasn't sure why he said what he did next, but the words had already left his mouth.

"Guess that depends. You know I don't approve of killing Deadpool."

The merc seemed to grow rigged at the comment, surprise eminent in his eyes. The revelation of an an answer besides anything short of No and Hell No, shocked him.

"I can be good!" he called quickly, eyes lighting up in animation.

Despite his better judgement, Peter found himself unable to resist a smile.

_**Maybe I can be a good influence on him. Show him being a hero is better then the alternative.** _

It was this thought that fueled him to say, " I know you can, Deadpool." Deadpool practically radiated happiness at that, beaming from ear to ear as Peter offered a timid smile back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~

_**Did you guys hear that??He believes in us! Spider-Man!!** _

[I barely heard anything over the pathetic school girl scream you just had internally. But yes, we heard the pity stick Spider-Man threw at you just now. Ooh yeah I heard that shit, in fact I heard him shaking it five blocks away.]

_{Don't listen to White, this is our chance to prove ourselves. We can be better.}_

_[So you don't want to kill anymore??]_

_{Yeah! Wait what? We ARE going to still kill....right?? I thought we were just going to keep Spidey from finding out. RIGHT?!}_

Deadpool said nothing, shifting uncomfortably as he knew he would have to have 'the talk' with the voice's later. They weren't going to be happy.

But he would be....right?

"So I forgot to mention, but I see your wearing a different suit today. Red and black hey, that's new. Did I inspire you?" Spider-Man was teasing...hopefully. Had the hero inspired the merc to change the color of his outfit?

Apparently not, for Deadpool snorted in response as he leaned back into the booth, legs sprawling wider to his sides.

"Nah baby boy, came up with this one all on my own. Truthfully, this is my actual everyday attire. Just felt like being different last time you saw me."

He couldn't help it, Spider-Man laughed, loudly and genuinely. If anything was different without needing to try it was the loud mouthed merc. Peter couldn't help reflect that it wasn't...bad. In fact, one could say it made the older man more intriguing.

"Wait-! Everyday? So like, you do jobs everyday or what?" Spider-Man asked suddenly, realization dawning.

"I never said that." was the suddenly cold response.

"Are- Do you wear your suit even when your not....working." Peter asked timidly.

Deadpool said nothing at this, quirking his eyebrow with a small smile as he looked behind the young hero, glancing at the clock.

_[If he didn't we'd all be blowing chunks.]_

_{And not the delicious meaty taco chunks either, the kind of chunks that have chunks in them.}_

"You- you know you don't have to hide from me Deadpool, I won't tell anyone your secret." Peter hoped his voice didn't sound as breathy as he thought it did.

"Who said it was a secret?"

Shocked, the younger man stuttered, "I..oh. Well I'm just saying you can trust me."

Deadpool seemed to stiffen upon hearing the words as opposed to relaxing. He clapped his hands together, leaning forward menacingly on the table as his eyes pierced Spider-Man's.

"Yeah? Tell you what, why don't YOU go first Spidey."

Peter flushed, realizing there was no way he was giving away his identity to the other man, as guilt came crashing in.

If he didn't expect to show himself, then how was it fair to expect it from Deadpool.

Peter Parker kept his identity a secret to protect his family, and his friends. But with the mercenary...it felt like an entirely different reason for the secretary. He was dying to know, but he had to be fair.

"I-I'm sorry Deadpo-" "it's fine," the mercenary cut in, slight bitterness in his voice but he seemed distracted by something else.

_[Strike One Fuckface.]_

_{We could just rip his mask off, then mouth fuck him some apologizes.}_

_[That's...]_

_**A terrible idea**_. Wade finished for White.

The three of them didn't have to voice why. They all just knew. It stared at them every morning when they went to the mirror to get ready. Least it used to before the merc with the mouth had smashed the glass into a million shards.

Now there was just small forgotten pieces that lay scattered still on the floor, a few spots of dry encrusted blood as a constant reminder.

"I um...I'll be back," the mercenary (soon to be ex mercenary hopefully) called quietly as he got up suddenly; almost in trance. He didn't glance once at his companion that was sitting across from him, instead heading to the nearest bathroom to try to get his shit together.

He didn't notice Spider-Man watching intensively as he left, he didn't see the worry.

~~~~~~~~~**~~~

_**Great going dumbass. You offended him. Your supposed to try to be his friend, not out the guy. This isn't helping.** _

Peter sighed as he looked at his empty food wrappers with disdain.

_**Why am I even doing this?** _

"Hey sorry about that Spidey, that last taco wasn't sitting to right and needed to make an emergency appointment with Larry."

The hero jerked his head up, surprised he hadn't heard the other, much more muscular man, approach again.

Peter sensed the nervousness, the shame that welled up in the older man's throat. He knew he was trying to cover it, but Peter was good at reading people.

He looked so. _ **..lost. and So innocent**_...minus the heavy arsenal he still carried with him everywhere. Offering a reassuring smile, Peter had his answer on why he was doing this.

Because Deadpool, despite his many short comes, had some really amazing traits to him. traits that would turn the other man from amazing to extraordinary.

"In case you were wondering Larry is my lower intenstin-"

"Let's get out of here."

Deadpool's body twitched slightly at the words before he corrected himself, posture growing as he stood more firmly.

"Okay yeah, it's getting pretty late. I'll just go pay and maybe I'll see you around again sometime?"

"I meant both of us Deadpool. Let's leave and go do something else."

Deadpool froze, eyes narrowing and locking on the young hero, waiting for the catch, the but. When none came, the merc walked over wearily, attempting to hide his nervousness.

"And go were exactly Spidey?"

"Here, there anywhere. Who cares. New York never sleeps and who's to say we have to either. What do you say Deadpool?"

The mercenary seemed to mull over in his head what to do before nodding quietly to himself.

Finally he looked up, white masked eyes staring into Peter's own.

"What do I say? I say hell to the fucking yeah Spidey!"

**

That had been the first night that Peter had found himself hanging with a man he never imagined spending more then five minutes with.

The next night had also been unexpected when he had showed, but it had been just as wonderful. And okay so yeah, maybe just maybe Spider-Man aka Peter Parker, was starting to like actually being around Deadpool. I mean was it so crazy to imagine, he was fun! Last night after they had left the restaurant they had gone off exploring everything New York had to offer late at night.

Trips that Peter had grown accustomed to while swinging constantly as Spider-Man, now seemed more thrilling and fun with Deadpool on his back, hooting and cheering.

The older man had even been respectful the whole time, not once grabbing his ass or making a lude comment. Although Peter was sure the reasoning was more so that Deadpool worried if he misbehaved he would be sent home. But still it had been...exhilarating. Having someone to hang with as his actual hero form. Someone that could relate and understand the loneliness that came with the suit. Sure he had Tony Stark, a mentor and a second dad to him since everything that happened, but Tony always saw him as a child, the kid he never had time to have. With Deadpool, it was...different. The older man made him feel like the most important person in the world, always praising and assuring him. Mix that with a bag of laughter and amusement and Peter could honestly say he hadn't felt like that in a long time.

Except that was only partially true. For it was a rare feeling but it was something he had recently experienced. In fact, as recent as earlier in the weekend when he had been with his philosophy professor, Mr.Wilson.

The young hero swallowed dryly, trying to slow the sudden rapid increase in his heart pounding. Monday... he would be back Monday...right?

And today was Saturday. Peter noted to himself before deciding to file that worry away for another night. Tonight, he wasn't nerdy Peter Parker who had way too much homework and time on his hands, no he was Spider-Man and he was wild and he was free!

 

"Spidey, look over there, it's the guy from the warehouse, let's go!"

And it seemed like he was really trying to better himself, bringing half the amount of usual arsenal he seemed to always carry with him. He still had guns and grenades, but Spider-Man counted it as a big step none the less.

It happened without his knowing, the acceptance of trying to turn the merc Deadpool into a hero, into something more. Peter actually saw the older man as a friend, an ally.

With this unexplained new sense, came also an overwhelming sense of comradely and it wasn't until the third night of Deadpool's reappearance did Peter start to realize. They didn't have to just be friends- they could be teammates.

Deadpool had helped him patrol the entire weekend,and it was as if Spider-Man and Deadpool had been the best team up since 1960. Patrols were easier and less exhausting with someone always watching your back, and the merc was more than capable of matching Peter's quick wit during a battle (much to the villains distaste).

It had taken three days. Three days for Spider-Man to feel an overwhelming sense of pride for his new friend. Three days for Spider-Man to get accustomed to working with a team. Not that Peter didn't have experience with the Avengers but they where big potatoes; finding 'the neighborhood hero' a waste of time while Deadpool was more then happy by his side, preventing a petty theft or purse snatcher at times.

And although Spider-Man continued to be disgruntled and not approving of the mercenaries fascination to kill, the hero couldn't help but admire at the level of skill Deadpool displayed. He was learning, stopping instantly when Spider-Man intervened and commanded him "NO killing."

Even with Deadpool not having any super power his enhanced ability in hand to hand combat and his expertise in weapons and explosives was reassuring enough to Peter that he could handle himself and be relatively safe. At least that's what he thought, until the last night of the weekend.

They where in-sync- unstoppable. That is until they weren't.

Maybe it was an accident, these things did happen in hero's line of work.

**_Or maybe it's because I've been dictating how he should and shouldn't fight..._ **

Peter couldn't help an overwhelming surge of guilt collide down on him. If he had been allowed to kill would this of been prevented? The thought made him sick, partly over the thought of justifying killing and partly because he wondered how true those words were.

It had been a normal night, much like the last two. Nothing wild had happened, a couple of silly crimes that were easily stopped. It had started to grow dusk, and both men were ready for a night off and some much needed relaxation and sleep.

Unfortunately, not everyone seemed to think the same as a shadowy figure emerged from what seemed like thin air.

A short stubby man, no taller then 5'0 and a belly as big as a basketball, had appeared in an instant; snapping his fingers at will and forcing Peter's world to a crashing stand still.

Spider-Man and Deadpool had the other man corned, Peter about to web the stubby man up as he turned his head to quip some kind of joke at the merc when it happened.

A .44 that had gone unnoticed by either masked men had appeared and the loud echoing sounds of a bullets squeezing in the barrel fired.

With expert reflexes, Spider-Man turned, webbing the asshole up, making sure to be over generous in adding extra material as he roughly sealed him in place.

Upon quick inspection, Spider-Man noticed to be just fine, a breath of relief escaping his lips; unaware that he had been holding it in.

_**Had the shot missed??** _

Looking at the merc with worried eyes, he noticed Deadpool still smiling, offering a thumbs up.

_**Oh thank god...** _

Peter whispered to himself, realizing how lucky they had been.

"That was a close call Deadpo-- DEADPOOL??!" Peter's eyes widened in surprise as he realized his companions suit was beginning to mix into a different shade of red.

_**Why is...??** _

Blood. It was blood.

Peter paled as an overwhelming awareness dawned. Deadpool had been shot, and he was bleeding bad.

_**HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK! Get a grip Peter, FOCUS! I need to help Deadpool and fast!** _

"D-Deadpool, let me see. I need to help seal the wound," his voice was choked, as he tried to hold off the whimper that threatened to spill from his lips. Last thing Peter's friend needed was Spider-Man being scared. He had to be strong for the both of them.

Except.... he didn't look worried. At least not as much as he should be feeling giving the circumstance.

Despite the weirdness behind it, Peter still reached forward, hands curling along the mercenaries mask in desperation as he tried to see if the bullet that had shot through the side of the mercenaries head had gone straight threw and exited,or if it lay seemly lodged somewhere between an empty space and dangerously vital.

"Mmm fine Spidey," Deadpool mumbled, his large muscular frame staggering ever so slightly as the mercenary did his best to keep himself right sided up. His body was teetering, voice failing to be coherent.

Peter ignored the comment, head shaking in fear as he still clung to the man's fabric.

"Deadpool, don't be ridiculous. Let me take care of you, let me check and make sure your ACTUALLY okay and see-" a finger slipped under the edge of the mask as the younger man felt for the hem of the mask.

Deadpool's eyes blew wide open, as he instinctively snapped a strong arm against Spider-Man's wrist.

The older man was quick, surprisingly quick, as they both stared at each for what seemed like eternity.

Peter shifted uncomfortably under the unwavering gaze of the merc, chest constricting in a quiet panic.

_**We don't have time for this. I need to do something and I need to do it now!** _

"The mask stays on baby," Deadpool bantered, the usual edge to his voice wavering as the hero was sure his friend was starting to pale from lack of blood. Almost unconsciously, Deadpool began rubbing Peter's wrists gingerly, liking the way it moved in his gloved hands.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Peter called out, surprised that the merc seemed more concerned about his identity being revealed then his own safety. He chose to focus on that, rather then the electricity that pulsed through his veins at the touch.

_**Does he not trust me??** _

"You need to let me help, let me take a look at you. I won't tell anyone about what I saw, you know I never would Deadpool" Spider-Man tried again, hoping to convince the older man.

"You don't need any flirty quips to woo me over Spidey-Baby, just say the word and I'm yours," Deadpool hissed as he doubled over at his words, hacking up a lung.

"I'm not trying to make you mine you fucking idiot, I'm trying to save your life before you die you dumbass!"

Deadpool just laughed, hands still clung to the younger man's wrists. He shifted suddenly, moving the hands up to his face, as he kissed the palms of Peter's hands. The younger man didn't pull away, moving into the touch as Peter concentrated on trying to focus on the fact that blood was still spilling out from the man's head and body at an alarming rate. Peter tried once more to snake his hand underneath the mask but again, Deadpool stopped him.

"Stop it Pet- stop." the words died off quickly, cut off but not before Spider-Man had picked up on it.

His heart felt constricted as he gasped taking a step back.

"Wha...-??"

**_Did he just...?_ **

**_Wade...!!?_ **

The word, it was on the tip of his tongue yet he found himself unable to say it.

Cursing himself inwardly he tried again but was interrupted by the shaking he felt pressed against him.

"I... I need to go. I'll be fine, I promise."

The blood kept pouring, it wouldn't stop, Peter knew, he was watching. Watching mesmerized in horror as the pile that had formed at the feet of the mercenary had expanded into an alarmingly large puddle of crimson red.

He wanted to reach out, grab his new friend and tell him he would take care of him. But he couldn't, he was frozen in fear and shock.

Deadpool, however was not. Moving so agile, as if nothing was seriously amiss.

Peter blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And just like their first encounter, the masked mercenary was gone.

**

Peter hadn't slept. how could he?

Deadpool had been nowhere, Peter had checked what seemed like everywhere. Not stopping his search until his body gave away in exhaustion from swinging around for hours upon hours. It was hopeless,which was alarming considering it should of been an easy task.

The young brunette wasn't sure what was more worrisome. The fact that there was no blood trail for him to track and find him, or the fact the complete lack of evidence in general. It was as if the red and blacked anti-hero had simply...disappeared.

With no way of contacting the mercenary, Peter swung home, feeling a heavy pit fill his stomach. He could only hope and pray that his friend was okay and would find him again like he always did.

_**Why didn't I get his number or something!** _

Deep down Peter knew why.

Because never in a million years did he ever imagine hanging out with a fearsome mercenary.

The merc had been bleeding bad but perhaps it wasn't as bad as Peter thought, Deadpool didn't seem bothered.

_**Or maybe he was just putting on a brave face around you. Maybe he didn't want to let on that he was dying around his 'hero.'** _

_**Because...of his 'hero.'** _

Peter swallowed the lump that refused to go down. Deadpool had willingly came along on his patrols, hell the red and blacked man was a mercenary for gods sakes!

His reasonings and excuses did nothing to sooth the young adult's mind.

 _ **He's fine, he said he was fine..**_.. Peter would't believe anything different.

Somewhere during the night Peter had a thought. How easy would it be to swing on by Mr.Wilson's house and just....see.

**_And see what??_ **

Maybe something was amiss?

_**Or maybe your just over thinking things again like you always do.** _

As Peter avoided the professors house like the plague, he kept telling himself it was because it was a waste of time, the two were not connected, despite the slip up from the mercenery.

_**You just want it to be Mr.Wilson because if you see him then you know Deadpool is okay. It doesn't change facts..** _

Hell, Deadpool said random shit 98% of the time he opened his mouth. How was this any different?

As Spider-Man swung only a few blocks away from the house (an area that would of taken the hero mere moments to swing to and see) Peter couldn't help but wonder if there was another reason he was refusing to go.

There was, and despite the valiant attempts of ignoring the nagging feeling, It still dawned on him; unwelcomingly.

Because Peter Parker was absolutely petrified that he would be right.

**

_*1 Unread Message*_

Light filtered in through the bare window above Peter's head. Despite what he said, the young student managed to squeeze in an hour sleep despite the nightmares that plaqued his dreams.

Glancing at his blinking phone, Peter couldn't help but feel his heart hammer in his chest at the alert. It wasn't often he got a message, could it be from the mercenery?

_Travis: Hey Pete, don't forget your notes today!_

Peter ignored the bitter lump that bubbled in his throat, refusing to acknowledge the instant panic that was beginning to set in.

_**Be rational... why would Deadpool be texting you, he doesn't have your number...** _

The hero knew deep down that if the mercenary wanted to, he could easily find such information.

It didn't worry him that Deadpool could easily figure out his identity if he tried. What worried him was that he hadn't reached out since the incident.

~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~

_[You ready?]_

_{As Spongebob once said, I'm ready, I'm ready, Im read-ety-ety-ety-ety!!}_

"As ready as I'll ever be."

_[You know you were gone for at least a week. There's going to be more rumors about you now.]_

_{Doesn't matter, where bullet proof! Sides as long as Petey-Pie likes us again then who cares!}_

_**Peter....** _

Wade felt warmth spread through his chest at the thought of the younger man.

[Because thinking about fucking your students is totally appropriate.] {It is when your student looks like Petey!}

"I think NOT thinking about fucking him, would be even more concerning."

Taking a deep breath, the professor pulled open his classroom doors as he took his place at his desk. He was an hour early but he needed time to think, to prepare mentally.

_[Liar! You just want to give a good impression for Peter.]_

_{Our sexy ass is impression enough!}_

If he was paying attention, the professor would of noted the faces of disappointment upon his return, the class having grown rather fond of the substitute, Mr.Liefeld, in his absence. But Wade didn't notice or care, biting his lip hard as he tried not to make eye contact with the young brunette that had just walked in and taken a seat in the middle row.

_**Peter.** _

Peter a dorky, book worm, who had a heart of gold and an unquenchable drive to achieve whatever he wanted.

_**And not to mention sexy as fuck!** _

Wade was thankful for the mask to hide the flush on his face as he stood to address the class for the beginning of their lecture.

_[Are you being...shy? Oh for fuck sakes!]_

_{I think it's cute. He hasn't been shy around anyone since Vaness-}_

"[ _Shut up!_ ]" Wade and White interrupted, refusing to hear the name.

It hurt too much still.

As Wade taught the lesson for the day, he noticed warm eyes piercing at him. From the corner of his eye he could see Peter watching him, a noticeable frown etched onto his face.

_[Wow he's already sick of you, that must be a new record by now?]_

_{Maybe he's just thinking about all the homework he has to do?}_

_**Or maybe his pity for me ran out after he walked out my door the other day..** _

For once, the voice's don't agree or disagree. Wade wasn't sure what was worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~

He looked at his teacher closely in class, heart beating in his chest.

This is stupid... But he found himself tranced anyways, over analyzing.

No limp, no groans of pain no...anything.

Surely there would be some sign of the fight yesterday- no matter how small.

 _ **Or maybe there's nothing because he's not Deadpool!!!**_ The brunette yelled internally, cursing himself.

Mr.Wilson was Mr.Wilson and Deadpool was...

_**Dead...** _

A coldness Peter hadn't felt in a long time since the passing of his beloved Uncle, sank in and it took everything in his power not to cry.

it was silly, he had only met the man after a couple days, and he hadn't even liked the guy and now he was almost in tears?

Three days.

That's how long it took for Peter to become best friends with the mercenary.

 

Three days to realize that he can't be Spider-Man and still live a normal life with normal friends. Granted, Deadpool was anything but normal, but his outlandish behavior still did nothing to save him in the long run. Spider-Man making friends was a liability, something that had been a mistake that had come at too high of a cost.

He had let a little part of himself he kept tucked away, out, and exposed and now he felt more lost then ever before.

He was a shut in, school and Spider-Man taking up all his time with far too monthly visits to his sweet Aunt May. And now he taken a stab in the dark, opening himself Travis, the mercenary, and...

Mr.Wilson waved his hands, excitedly, as he continued his lecture, smile framing his masked face.

_**Wade...** _

It had meant to be a simple apology to clear his conscious and it had turned into something...more.

_**Are me and Mr.Wilson friends?** _

Wade twirled around the class, pointing to something in his textbook as he looked up once more, locking eyes with Peter as he smiled big at the young student, shyly waving.

A few students turned to see who he was addressing and Peter quickly looked down, hiding his face that was turning a bright shade of red.

Travis, Wade, and Deadpool.

_**Wade and Deadpool...** _

Peter didn't realize how much he wished they were the same person until he realized they weren't.

His thoughts , his feelings,

They terrified him.

~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~

Mr. Wilson could sense the unease in his students eyes, worried something was wrong. He had planned to stop him after class to ask but the moment never came and apart of him was relieved.

What was he supposed to say?

_**Hi Peter,thanks for coming over the other day and apologizing and reading my old dusty books. Would you like to come over again and read some more, maybe even dust off said books either with a rag or our own bodies??** _

_[You ever think your what's wrong with him? Just because you hung out for a couple hours doesn't make you two suddenly buddy buddy. He's still him and your still annoying.]_

_{Maybe we can make him mad again so he can come apologize? Give him a C+ on his next assignment!}_

Wade sighed, unsure of what was sadder. The fact that his voice's were encouraging him that manipulating his student was the only way to spend time with Peter again, or the fact that for a moment he had considered the option.

"So class..."

Someone's phone began to go off loudly, the ringtone, Not Alike by Eminem blasting defiantly over the professors voice. The school had a strict 'No phone policy in class' yet the professor found he couldn't give too shits really about it. If the student's would rather waste their education and money when the inevitable happened and they failed, that was on them. But Wade had looked at the precise moment that Peter had pulled the chirping phone from the tight jeans. He had watched the look on his face go from worried to downright concerned.

He wish he knew what was wrong, and if he could be of any help.

~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~

Peter didn't think his day could get any worse, but like alot of things he assumed, he was wrong.

_*1 New Text Message.*_

_Tony IronDad:_ Answer your phone Peter.

 _Peter_ : I'm in class right now.

Peter quickly typed back before a new text came shooting in at an alarming speed.

 _Tony IronDad_ : NOW.

"What's going on, is everyone alright?" Peter quickly gushed out as he had grabbed his backpack and mouthed an apolgetic 'Sorry' to Wade for interrupting his class as he heatedly left to answer.

He had been dying to speak to his professor today, knowing if anyone could distract him from the worry he was feeling, it would be him. And only him. What he got instead was a very concerned voice on the other end as panic started to fill him. Did something happen to one of the Avengers?

"Peter? What's this I hear about Spider-Man hanging around Deadpool?? Tell this isn't true?"

Silence.

The young brunette was blind sighted, expecting that to be the last thing Tony was calling about.

_**How does he know about Deadpool? WHAT does he know?** _

The young man swallowed a lump that had slowly formed in his throat at the mention of the red and blacked masked man's name; feeling dread begin to pool again.

"H-how do you know who Deadpool is?" he asked meekly, trying to change the subject slightly.

Tony would have none of that, scowl clearly evident in the phone call.

"So it IS true then, you have been hanging out with him. Jesus Peter what are you thinking? You know he kills people for money right? He's a fucking mercenary and your a hero."

"Aren't heroes supposed to help though?" Peter called quietly through the phone, trying to save face. "I'm just trying to help him out is all."

At that, Tony laughed. It was a strange sound from his usual rich sounding chuckle but that's because it was fake.

Tony was anything but pleased, rather the opposite.

"There's pictures for christ sake Peter! Pictures of Spider-Man and Deadpool at various locations, hanging out. There's rumors floating around that you two are even dating-"

"Dating? That's just silly. I don't even know who he is under the mask.Who's been telling you that?" He wouldn't admit to it, but he could feel his face flushing red at the comment.

_**Deadpool and me...dating?** _

The mere notion should of bothered him, yet oddly enough it didn't.

The young brunette was about to contemplate why that was disturbing when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Everyone Peter. Everyone's been talking about it."

"So let them talk. Half the city thinks Spider-Man is still a menace despite everything I do to help. So who cares what people say, besides Deadpool is really trying to change and I KNOW he's a good guy."

"No. No he's not Peter. I know who Deadpool really is and he's fucking dangerous. If you continue to hang out with him someones going to get hurt."

Peter said nothing, thoughts bitter with, _**Too late.** _

"You don't know who Deadpool is, you just think you do Tony. Your forgetting your not my father, your my mentor, so respectfully sir, back off."

Tony laughed dryly at this.

"I don't know hey? I don't know about the sixteen people he's killed in the last month alone? That's MONTH Peter.

The young brunette was about to protest but Tony pressed on,

"You think I don't know what kind of man he is- who he really is under his mask??!. I'm a fucking Avenger, I know who everyone is. The question is, do YOU know who Deadpool is?" Then as if a horrifying after thought Tony added,

"Oh god- please tell me Deadpool doesn't know your secret identity. Peter please tell me you haven't taken your mask off around him have you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I haven't." Peter replied heatedly.

Tony sighed heavily in the phone, the sound of relief.

"Jesus thank god. If your smart, which I know you are, you'll keep it that way. Don't tell him who you are, and don't bother asking who he really is either. Just..leave things alone, pleae Peter. I just want you safe." voice pleading.

"I understand your concern Mr.Stark," words said coldly as he had once done with his professor. "But I know him better then you do, I know what I'm doing."

"You don't even know who he is under the suit-"

"AND NEITHER DO YOU!" Peter snapped, growing tired of going in circles. None of this mattered, for all he knew the merc was dead.

 _ **Guess Tony would be happy to hear that**_ Peter thought bitterly.

"I never said I didn't know who he really was!" Tony cursed back.

_**Wait.What.** _

Silence.

The young brunettes heart stopped.

"W-what did you just say?" he called weakly, interrupting his mentors swirl of thoughts. Peter was sure the older man was cursing himself for mentioning such a thing.

Collecting himself, Tony finally paused before commenting,

" I said I know who Deadpool really is under the mask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp there we go, *whew* that was a long one.  
> Sorry for the really late update, I needed a break to clear the cobwebs but thanks to some amazing comments and support on here I couldn't help but feel energy and fire to finish this chapter so I appreciate immensely all the love I've received I can't thank you enough.
> 
> For any new readers, if you liked Kudos and Comments would be aaaaaaaamazing, they are my soul food and make my day! thanks for the read xox.


	5. The Chance of SUccess: 0.01% or lower, Emotions are on High

"Well that was lame sauce," Wade sighed as he kicked a loose pebble to the side.

_[Fucking surprise, surprise. What did you think was going to happen here today, huh?]_

Wade didn't respond, eyes still fixated to the ground as he walked.

_{Well balloons would of been nice at least. One of those crisp ones that float around for months before deflating into a sad crumple of foil on the floor?}_

DP hummed in approval at the suggestion.

"Those are fucking great!"

_[Then you don't fucking deserve them then, now do you?]_

The teacher scowled in response, face going sour. "Man you sure are a vacuum of fun sucking aren't you? What the holy hell crawled up your bleached ass crack this morning."

_[Tell me how your day with Peter went again?]_

_{Damn that's low, even for you White.}_

"Fuck you."

As Wade Wilson walked through the quiet back streets of New York, he told himself everything had been fine. That it had been a good day and in a sense, he wasn't wrong.

The rumors he expected to hear upon his late return never came, or if they were there, he never heard.

Not that he cared, knowing what really rooted his anxiety of finally coming back after a week 'off'. Wade refused to really truly acknowledge it, playing it off simply as nothing more than fained innocence.Yet he knew he would be lying to himself if he denied that he was thinking about his student Peter...again.

He kicked, the pebble bouncing a few steps in front of him.

It's not like he was being unreasonable in thinking maybe him and Peter would hit it off better, maybe even talk a little after class now.

He kicked again, the pebble going even further this time.

Wade knows he's not the best of company and can be over bearing at times, but didn't they have fun at his house the other day?

_[Oh he had fun alright. Idiot! Your a fucking joke to him! He probably went home and laughed about it with his good old friend, Daryl.]_

_{That bastard! What if he's having jammie snuggle time with him instead of us!!}_

Wade mutely doesn't reply, a trait very uncommon for such a man. The voices, took notice.

By the time he's reached the end of the block, and his final destination, the stone rests in front. He kicks once more but it collides with a stick, flying off into a completely other direction.

_**Well that about sums up my life.** _

"Everything fucking leaves me."

The voices didn't need to speak, for Wade knew he was right.

                         **

Mr.Wilson balanced the handful of bags between each shoulder as he used his foot to close the door behind him.

Ignoring the ever growing clutter, Wade paid no mind as he eagerly opened the Dollarama plastic bags to inspect his new found goodies.

Despite his growing depression that had sunk in since after class, he decided against his better judgement to go out and get some fresh air. And part of him was thankful for the distraction of it.

"Ahh, smelly markers. Test grading just got more badass!"

_[That's one way of looking at it..I guess.. ]_

_{Ooh I call the strawberry one! We've been out of smelly markers for two days and I'm starting to get marker withdraw!}_

"No fucking way, everyone knows that the best one. Those are for grading extra special papers...like Peter's.." the last part he mumbled to himself, afraid the other voices would pick up on it.

_[And what about the students you don't like, you going to rub your scabby ass Avacoda fucking body all over those?]_

_{Gross! That's what the dark green marker is for!}_

Wade hummed in agreement, wincing as he took a whiff of the Pine scented marker.

"Yup, defiantly using this on the little shits in my class."

Twirling around the room he hovered over a large protruding crack in the side of his wall. Without a second thought the marker was uncapped and he had begun doodling over the drab service.

When he had finished, he recapped, squinting his eyes through the mask as he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Wa la!" he called with a smiled flourish, "What do you boys think?"

_[What do I think? It looks like s-... it looks fine.]_

_{I think it looks- wait, say what now??}_

Wade stiffened at the unusual demeanor of White's voice. He hadn't insulted him!

The teacher was unsure if he should be happy or disturbed by the new found thing.

Not used to praise, Wade bashfully rubbed at the back of his neck, attempting to play it off casually. "Yeah yeah whatever, not like I actually care about what you guys think. Only man who's opinion I care about is-"

_*Knock* *Knock*_

The noise startled the teacher out of conversation, the sentence hanging unfinished.

"Now THAT must be the post office with my Spider Man action figure."

He moved swiftly to the door, eagerness etched through the mask.

"And about damn time to motherfucker is three weeks late. You think with the delay I ordered the real Spider- Man or something.."

An autumn breeze whisked through the front as the door opened, leaving Wade frozen in place.

"Wade?"

It couldn't be.

"P-Peter??" eyes widened in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

The younger man, seemingly to not notice, simply shrugged his shoulders almost shyly as he kept both hands firmly in his pocket.

"I just thought maybe if you were free we could read some more again?" Large hazel eyes asked questioningly, as if daring to be turned away.

And how could Wade Wilson say no to THAT.

The professor stiffened a shocked gasp, as he nodded mutely in response

_[You must be dreaming again. Any moment your going to wake up with a half eaten piece of pizza glued to your face along with your beloved jizz sock.]_

_{Ah Mr. Jezzabi Jizz. Such good times.}_

_**Well if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up.** _

"I see you haven't cleaned up since I was here last," Peter peaked behind the bulk of a man that the professor's muscles commanded, eyes searching behind the door frame. He surveyed the room, looking around once more before turning back to address the older man full on; bright smile evident on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby boy," Wade managed to squeak out as he unconsciously flexed his right arm. Peter wasn't sure how a shirt could show off so much as his eyes began to follow the movement of his arm. He blinked as he swiftly turned, face a mask of confusion that he didn't dare question.

And Wade, well Wade was still trying to figure out if he was imagining this weird scenario or not.

"Than maybe you need different dreams," Peter called back, laughing easily.

It was amazing, how easily they both fell in sink with their back and forth quips suddenly. When they had first met it had been like night and day and now...

It was as if he was having a back and forth with Spider-Man.

"Nawh my dreams are too awesome and sexy to give up. Plus I'm pretty sure Kernel Sanders was in the last one and you know he likes it spicy!" The professor shot a cheeky wink which seemed to only elicit a reaction of making the younger man smile grow bigger.

_**Oh god is Peter actually joking with me right now??** _

_[...I honestly have no fucking idea.]_

_{!! Oh yes, yes a million times. Marry his ass tonight or I will!}_

Wade was beside himself with shock, body in automatic airplane mode.

_**Pinch my cheeks because I must be dreaming. Although I'm not going to tell you which cheeks I'm referring to!** _

_**Hint. It's the naughty ones. ;)** _

_[Hey dipsticks, I can't believe I'm saying this but...I don't think your dreaming!]_

_{OMG *happy squeal* I knew Petey Pie liked us!!}_

Wade blinked slowly, White's words leisurely sinking in.

Peter is here. He came back. He's here to see me!! The grin never escaping, only smiling wider as the voices seemed to begrudgingly agree, all losing themselves in deep thought.

"Mr. Wilson....?" Peter called out hesitantly, unsure if he should leave when his professor remained in extended silence.

Snapping out of his pleasant haze, Wade realized idiotically he hadn't responded to the younger man's request.

_[As if you'd deny him. You'd fucking get on all four's if he asked you.]_

_{I don't see that as a problem.}_

"Agreed that sounds sexy- I mean, of course I have some free time. Come in, come in!" DP called cheerily, as he moved out of the way to allow the shy brunette to enter.

The professor was unsure if his student had heard the last part that wasn't intended for his ears but if Peter did, he made no move to comment or react as he stepped fully inside from the cold; body shivering ever so slightly.

"Want some cocoa or something to warm up, Petey?" Wade asked innocently, noticing the cold that reddened Peter's cheeks.

The young brunette paused for a moment, biting his lip before blinking heavily behind long eyelashes. "Um, actually I was wondering if I could have another one of those Dackis? Daqiks-"

"Daiquiris?" Wade piped out helpfully.

Peter blushed slightly, thankful for the cold hiding his embarrassment as he nodded in agreement.

"Yes! If that's not too much trouble.." he quickly added hastily afterwards as he removed his scarf and began to settle in a little more.

The once messy and drab house now seemed almost welcoming, beckoning and over joyed for Peter's return.

"For you Petey baby, no trouble at all. Although I worry if your really here to see me, or my supply of booze."

Peter's heart stammered as he begun a speech to assure his professor he wasn't when he realized the older man had merely been teasing.

Eyes sparkling with a genuine smile, Peter laughed softly as he followed the older man into the kitchen for the first time.

"What and now your going to steal my secret on how to make it? I don't think so mister, out out!" Wade swatted good naturally as he opened the fridge to grab the few ingredients he needed.

Peter simply rolled his eyes and he sat ontop the counter, swinging his legs as he looked around.

Just like the living room, the kitchen was a disaster, dishes piled high with remnants of food along with graded school papers scattered on the dining table.

Glancing down and noticing his name sticking out, he quickly looked up to see that Wade had his back turned to him before reaching down and devilishly checking his grade.

An A+ and...

Peter took a sniff, grinning widely as he realized it had been marked in a smelly marker.

"My favorite...strawberry..." he mumbled with quiet glee.

Wade shifted, but made no notion of having heard the comment, instead busily preparing the drink concoction.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the young brunette shifted, making quick work of burying the evidence back in the mass of mess. Everything was so cluttered and so...

Wade.

A realization that the student was coming to understand and respect for his professor being that it was who Mr.Wilson was... and yet...

Peter frowned upon second glance realizing the steadily growing theme of the house.

All the mirrors...they were broken...

As Wade finally turned, he couldn't help but notice as his student began to fixate over the severely cracked and broken pieces of glass, he watched with baited breath as Peter turned to say something.

only freezing when he noticed Wade's posture had changed.

"Mr..Wade, why-"

"Don't ask Peter."

"Okay..." he mewed quietly, eyes dropping to the floor as he didn't push.

No matter how much the brunette wanted to.

_[Awe common, why not tell him since you two are getting so buddy buddy now.] White taunted, malice in the internal words._

_{Because we U-G-L-Y we don't got no alibi we ugly, we ugly!!}_ Yellow sing-songed back.

Wade, loving that song, didn't have the heart to sing along this time as his eyes remained cold, looking anywhere but the younger man.

"You wanna go nerd out?" Wade called, finally breaking the tense silence as Peter nodded eagerly in agreement, happy for the change of discussion and mood shift.

                                                                               **

"So how was your first day back at school Petey-Pie?" Wade called over his shoulder as he lead the way back to the library room, pausing only when the younger man made no comment. Turning around quizzically he noticed the brunette glancing at his questioningly with an amused look on his lips.

"My first day? Maybe for you Wade, but some of us have been busting our asses off all week."

**_Oh that's right we had a Wade-acation._ **

"NO! Not your glorious ass, how dare they!" the teacher mocked in agony as he sank to his knees and yelled to the sky.

"Okay Shakespeare, we going to read or dick around?" Peter called as he rolled his eyes, but his lips remained etched in a delighted smirk.

"Yeah, yeah drink your drink and shush your face hole. You kids nowadays, nobody appreciates raw talent anymore I tell you, everyone's a critic!"

"Talent? Is that what you call what I just saw?"

 _ **God this boy is so perfect!**_ Wade couldn't help but preen at how quick witted the younger man was.

Were buying him 500 Strawberry smelly markers when it's Christmas. Nothing's too good for you.

_[Yes, because nothing say's too good like something trivial from the Dollar Store.]_

_{Hey! Those markers are like 2$ each. 2 x 500 is like 6,000!} [No it's no-]_

**_Close enough it's settled!!_ **

"All I'm saying Petey- Pie is that you have an absolutely fuckable ass and I'd hate to see you lose it in the process of surviving your first year of University!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the professor desperately wished he could take them back as Peter stiffened at the words; smile quickly faltering as he froze sharply in place. He tried to regain his composure, smiling weakly to save face but it had already been too late, the professor noticing it instantly.

It took everything in Wade's power not to give into his urger to bash his skull against the living room wall.

For one it would scare his student, and the other was that it was a bitch to remove blood from the enclosure.

Why the fuck did I say that?!! WHY WHY WHY!!

_[Because your a literal fuck up. It's in your DNA.]_

_{I say we blame Peter on the grounds that his ass is just too damn smack able to not talk about!}_

**_Why Why Why..._ **

_[You already asked that dipshit. Anymore insightful questions.]_

Wade swallowed the steady lump that had started to grow in his throat.

_**Yeah. Just one more... how do I get Peter to leave?** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Say something Peter before thing's get awkward!** _

His professor, a huge bulk of a man, seemed to have shrinked 30 sizes on himself, curling up as best he could without actually going into the fetal position.

It's as if he borrowed some Pym particles from Ant-Man, Peter couldn't help but feel amused at the thought before realizing he hadn't commented on his teacher's remark.

_**So much for not making thing's awkward!** _

Though Peter knew his professor was to blame for the mood shift but ...was he really?

Wade was a flirt, that much was obvious. With everyone or just him it was hard to gauge considering the older muscular man seemed to keep to himself unless teaching.

A trait that seemed odd considering how much of a chatter box the over eager professor came off as.

"Maybe if you keep staring at my ass it'll entice you to actually keep coming to class instead of taking a week off," Peter tried to joke, knowing it was coming off way too late.

_**Damn my wandering brain!** _

Wade seemed to whimper pitifully, but made no motion of uncurling.

Peter paused a beat, deciding his next action and whether he should do it or not but the way ~~Mr.Wilson~~ Wade looked, it was all the confirmation the younger man needed.

Taking two steps, he hovered by his professor before he gently cupped each side of the older man's mask, and turned his head gently so his head was facing his own.

He ignored the warmth of the teachers nervous breath on his skin, and the way it felt relaxing.

He ignored how large his biceps pressed in the tight shirt he was wearing, stretching to the max without even trying. They were the biggest sleeve busters he ever did see.

Peter Parker also ignored the fact that this huge bulk of a man of pure muscle could somehow still manage to look like a 210 puppy with the widest eyes of innocence blinking back at him.

It was **_...intriguing_** but that was it, Peter told himself.

Peter was 19 and Wade was 35, he was way too old!

_**It certainly wouldn't be appropriate.** _

_**And besides he's my teacher**_ , he added as almost an after thought before realizing that hanging with his teacher outside of school hours and doing stuff that didn't involve extra circulatory activities was likely not very appropriate either.

 _ **Well I mean were not doing 'stuff**.'_ Peter cursed himself. groaning in embarrassment as he realized his thoughts were making him flush.

_**Get a fucking grip Parker!** _

Peter couldn't help but find it odd that him being his teacher was the last of his concerns. He refused to dwell on his sick thoughts anymore, appalled with himself as he turned to address said man in front of him, hiding.

"Come on Wade, I thought we were going to go read?"

There was a long moment of silence, in which Peter worried the older man wouldn't respond before a quiet timid voice spoke out, "We don't have to anymore Peter, it's okay, really."

The brunette couldn't see his face through the ever present mask but he could sense the overwhelming amount of shame and self hatred he felt for himself.

Peter desperately wanted to remove his mask, to comfort him, pull him into a tight hug and tell him everything would be okay and that he was used to the way he talked, that it was okay.but he knew the action would have the opposite reaction.

A thought seeded deep in the back of Peter's mind, questioning if he really should be trying to sooth the 30 something professor and instead, disciplining him for being inappropriate again.

_**If i encourage him he might get the wrong idea.** _

Peter didn't really care truthfully, he he pretended like he did.

"Don't be silly, I came to hangout with you, so let's go hangout.."

When his teacher still made no move to get up anytime soon Peter settled in, legs crossed in front of his professor that was still half pressed against the wall.

Peter had removed his hands from Wade's face quickly when he realized he had still been touching the older man's face as he flushed red. Thankfully, Mr.Wilson didn't see.

He could leave, come back later when he was more relaxed. He was unsure why such a comment would spook the man when the professor was typically a walking talking Love Testing Flirt Machine.

Did their dynamics change now that they were hanging out?

Peter decided to leave that thought alone, head hurting from already trying to wrap around and understand everything involved with Wade Wilson.

So instead he just waited, hands still and gentle, but firm as he tried to coax his professor back to the present. He had noticed in his demeanor that Wade had started talking to himself, something he had noticed only one other time in the classroom.

Something that would of normally disturbed Peter to see but now only made things click into place.

The voices.. the mask...

the broken mirrors...

"You know..." Peter tried again as he started to collect his thoughts. "I read a quote once online, and yes I know I'm starting to sound like you, scary isn't it?" Peter joked as his hands automatically moved back up and onto each side of his teachers mask," The quote went something like, " The saddest people always try their hardest to make people happy. Because they know what it's like to feel absolutely worthless and they would give anything to make sure nobody else ever felt like that... sounds familiar doesn't it?"

Wade didn't move, but he did mumble, "Yeah, because it's one of the most cliche quotes in the world, right next to the picture underneath of Robin Williams."

_**Well, at least he's talking again.** _

"And you think your philosophy quotes aren't cliche?"

"Annoying at best," Wade grumbled, this time finally turning his head to glance at the younger man for the first time since his 'melt down'.

"There you are..." Peter whispered, locking eyes with his teacher as he was kneeled just in front of him. His voice was of relief, but with an over tone of intimacy that wasn't planned or thought of.

"Here I am..." Wade whispered back, words betraying his underlying nervousness.

"You are...something else Wade Wilson, you know that?" And the professor would of winched at the words if he hadn't noticed the fondness Peter was giving him, the way he pressed both their foreheads together.

"I can say the same thing for you Petey..." he answered easily, his breath coming out too loud for his own ears and shaky. He was unsure if he was allowed to be honest but it had seemed to be the right thing to say because Peter's eyes were fluttering closed as he hummed in approval, genuine smile still clear on his face as they both took a moment to breath.

Peter gave his teacher a moment to collect himself before he pulled them apart.

"You ready to go read Wilson?"

"Aye aye Captain," he mock saluted as his face finally molted into a big plastered grin that was his usual trademark.

A sense of warmth flooded in the younger man's chest as Peter stood, offering his hand for Wade to grab. The older men hesitated for but a moment before accepting the gesture.

And then it was like nothing had happened, both men walking steadily towards the library as they bumped shoulders, both laughing loudly over something as their over eagerness showed through; blanketing their moment of darkness.

As Peter listened to Wade ramble about something he was excited about, he couldn't but relish the sense of peace and comfort he got from their friendship.

And yes, they were friends, the young student determined not to down play their interaction together. They weren't just student and teacher or acquaintances. They were friends and Peter was more than grateful for it.

_**Least...I hope he feels the same way...** _

"Peter you anti- lush, finish your bloody drink already!" Wade nudged jokingly, as he entered the study. His laughter echoed and bounced off the walls, filling the open area.

it was truly a beautiful sound, and Peter was determined to keep the older man smiling for the rest of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[It's been three hours...your doing good. Now don't fuck this up!]_

_{Yeah but were sitting so far away, maybe we can scooch closer and quietly smell him from behind, he won't even notice. I bet he smells like apricots!}_

"I fucking hope not, I hate apricots."

Peter without even bating an eye from his book, sighed contently, flipping the page with his thumb as he kept his eyes trained on his book, commenting, " Me two. They're the worst."

_**Oh god he's perfect for us!** _

_[Because hating a wildly hated fruit makes you two soul mates. Bravo. Next he'll be moving in with us.]_

_{Oh stuff it sour puss. Ask him more questions!}_

_[This isn't Cash Cab, let him fucking read.]_

Wade bit his lip in thought, almost listening before saying to hell with it and giving in.

"Olives?" he asked shyly, worried White had been right and he was simply pestering the other man. If he was, Peter made no motion on his face of showing it, easily firing back his answers.

"What color?"

"Green," Wade smirked noting that Peter was clearly paying attention.

"Love green olives."

 _ **Another point for Peter,**_ Wade thought, internally sticking his tongue out at White who he was sure would be flipping him off if he could.

Wade hummed and hawed for a minute, contemplating what to ask.

"Halloween or Christmas?"

"Easy, Halloween."

_**Another point..** _

"Marvel or DC?"

"What are those?"

"Right, right you don't know about the other worlds, okay how about this. Iron Man or Batman?"

Peter smiled at the mention of his mentor, before his mood darkened greatly. He still had to pay Tony a visit later and have a 'talk.' Peter was sure that would be a hoot.

"Who's Batman and wait, what about other worlds???"

"Who's Bat- ha! Your positively the best kid!"

The young brunette beamed at the words as he continued to stare at his book blankly.

 ** _Okay let's step this up a bit..._** deciding to be more bold and move to something besides the mere one worded answers.

"Did you...did you believe the rumors you heard about me when you had your first day of class in my room?

_[Wow...that was a bit?]_

_{Ahh that was crunchy peanut butter, we want smooth!}_

Peter jerked up at the sudden change of pace, trying to organize himself to match his professors leap in conversation.

" I uh...yeah..yeah I did...well I mean, not the one's you mentioned that...that day..." he trailed off awkward, eyes casted down before finally looking up as his golden brown locked onto Wade's with a steadfast gaze as if searching for something.

_[Way to bring up the past doushe knuckle.]_

_{Hey maybe if we get to know him more then he can let us do THAT again. *possible happy squeal!*}_

"Why are you asking Wade," Peter asked as innocent as he could but the older man just waved the comment away nonchalantly.

"Hey your reading, I'm sorry Peter, I should let you get past the first page," Mr.Wilson shyly nodded his head down at the book Peter had curled up in his lap.

Blinking slowly, as if registering the words in confusion, the brunette let his eyes trail down to were the teacher was motioning before realizing he was referring to the book in hand.

He shook his head before placing a make shifted book mark in place, closing the spine gently and hugging the pages to his chest.

"Nice bookmark Petey, I'm glad you don't dog ear the pages like most do."

The students eyes widened almost comically ( he must be hanging out with Mr.Wilson too much) before he nodded in a serious manner.

"Agreed. Can't stand ruining a book or when people bend the spine."

"Oh god I know, don't even get me started Sweety Petey," he placed his hands on his hips before moving his body in a sassy black woman tone.

Peter smiled brightly before his face began to cloud over as he glanced off to the far wall.

Frowning, Wade shifted closer, eyes curiously glancing at his student.

"Something on your mind, Peter? I can get you a share bear if you want to talk about it."

Peter's eyes drifted back to Wade's as he eyed him wearily before glancing down at his hands nervously, picking at the skin.

"No, it's just...no it's nothing. Everything is fine Wade."

"Puh-leaz. I invited the bullshit rule of everything being fine. Everyone knows FINE really stands for F- Faking a smile, I-Insecure, N-Numb to everything, and E-Emotionally unstable. So spill the kidney beans, what's going through your mind?"

"I...I don't think you'd want to know..." his voice was hesitant, but the professor could hear the quiet plea. "I really do Peter, common, I'm all ears...and well muscles to but you know..."

The young brunette did everything in his power not to give his overly toned professor a once over.

"Be careful what you wish for..." he whispered quietly before taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

"Okay...well I was just wondering if we were ever going to talk about something real."

"Something...real?" Wade repeated questionably as he raked his brain for what that could possibly mean.

_[He want's to talk about his grades you dumbass. You didn't think he was spending time with you out of school because he actually wanted to...did you?.. Oh god you did. Jesus Christ your fucking pathetic.]_

_{We could show him the smelly strawberry marker we used to grade his last assignment. Ooh oh! Or we could see if he's willing to do 'extra curricular' stuff for higher marks. You practically molested him in class that one time and he still came back!}_

_**Peter's already getting A's.**_.. Wade winced at the memory that began to resurface. Him forcefully placing Peter on his lap...

_**I don't want to do that to Peter...** _

[Now hold on a second. Yellow might be on to something here. Play your cards right and you could use this to your advantage. Sides Peter doesn't know he's gotten an A....]

"Yeah you know something like-"

"You got an A+ on your last test....and I marked your paper with a Strawberry smelly marker..."

_[Yet.... good job you shmuck there goes our Ace in our hand.]_

_{Mmm shmuck. Raspberry Smucker Jam. Is that still a thing? God I hope so.}_

"Um okay that's good I guess but-"

Wade became frantic, worried Peter wouldn't need him now that he knew he was doing good without his 'help'. His thoughts became irrational as he blurted out, "I can help you with your next test as well if you want, not that you need any help your so smart and amazing already, best in all my classes actually, guess being a book worm really paid off hey Petey. And I got brand new smelly markers so if you don't like Strawberry I have six other flavors even..." Wade shuddered, "Pine. I mean I guess Pine isn't that bad, well actually it really is-"

"Wade?"

"But I won't judge you for-"

"WADE," Peter called more sharply and the teacher finally took a breath to steal a glance at the younger man."

"That's my name on my birth certificate, well as far as I know, I've never actually seen-"

"WADE!" and this time the tone was sharp, commanding.

For once, the older man listened, making a zip of the lips motion as he quieted down.

Peter seemed to pause, calculating and gauging before he turned his full attention on him, face in a neutral line save for the crinkle of distaste that knitted his eyebrows in a furrow.

"Is that what you think of me Wade? That I'm hanging out with you just to get on your good side so you can give me better marks. Is that the kind of person you see me as, taking the easy route out?" his voice was hurt and irate and Wade was desperate to comment but the brunette held his hand up. "No, I'm going to talk now, let me speak."

The professor made a move to protest but decided against it, slumping back in the chair.

"I worked my ass off Mr.Wilson to get to where I am, and it wasn't on hand outs or short cuts or kissing ass. I put the time in, applied myself, and made a name for myself, or at least am working on making a name for myself. I'll admit our first encounter was....well it wasn't great. But I actually got to know you now, the real you. Not Mr.Wilson, but Wade Wilson and after all this time I thought that maybe meant something."

"You don't know anything about me Petey Boy..." the words whispered out barely legible but Peter still picked up on it.

"And who's fault is that? This is exactly what I'm talking about, something real, personal and three dimensional instead of always changing the subject whenever anything gets too serious. , not that I don't like talking about ...olives... deff not hating on those suckers," he added after to soften the blow.

When Wade didn't respond Peter pressed, " I want to get to know you, ask about your dreams, your life and I want you to be able to do the same. But I gotta be honest with you..." at this the young man sighed, running a hand through his short hair before he continued, "If this ~~frien~~ \- thing of ours that were doing is only going to be one sided and you honestly think I'm using you for your profession...then...." he hesitated, almost afraid to finish his sentence before he breathed deeply, opening and closing his eyes in thought. "Then I don't know why I'm wasting my time...Mr.Wilson..."

The name stung as much as his words as the blow hit Wade hard as all he could do was silently gape. He hadn't been called by his last name by Peter in a very long time, and the name sounded sour to the senses.

Peter, standing in silence, took it as a sign as he got up to leave quietly before the muscular man panicked, lurching forward and grabbing the young man's wrist- hard and startling the young boy.

"NO WAIT! Just wait..please?" Peter's heart hammered in his chest as he glanced behind him at the older man. He would later blame his reaction to being grabbed even if he knew deep down there was more to it.

The silence stretched on for what felt like forever before Peter exhaled sharply, tugging at his hand lightly as a request to let go.

"Thank you for letting me read with you Mr. Wilson, I'll see you in class tom-"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, please just...just don't go Peter, please!" Wade practically shouted, winching at the sound of his own projected volume and how pathetically vulnerable he sounded.

Spinning around, Peter locked eyes with his teacher, eyes wild with emotion as he waited for the catch. When none came, he nodded simply and and thought over what he wanted to ask. The question, came easily to mind.

"Why do you wear a mask Wade?"

_[{Welp. Your fucked.}]_

Suddenly the floor became interesting as Wade shuffled his foot, eyes locked on the tiles and on his feet.

"Jesus, you don't waste any time do you Petey," he mumbled, still refusing to look up as he hugged his body tight to his chest.

"I'm a man that knows what he wants."

 _ **Oh sweet baby Jesus!**_ If Wade wasn't in such a predicament he'd be highly aroused at what that image insinuated.

Store that later for the spank bank and Mr. Jezzabi Jizz!

'Wade?" a voice asked just above a whisper as the older man yelped at the hand that was placed on his shoulder.

"I know I said anything and I'm...I'm trying Peter...I swear to fuck I am-"

"Why are all the mirrors broken in the house?"

"Crazy glass fight?" Wade replied easily with a shrug as he tried to smile reassuringly.

"You can do better then that, try again. The mirrors are completely shattered Wade, there's dried left over blood on half the pieces. So if your going to try to lie and sell me bullshit, then at least make it smell nice first."

_**Selling bullshit? Okay now I know he's totally setting me up for a joke...** _

But he decided against it, desperate to keep the man in his house for as long as he could.

"Do I need to answer both questions," he said instead, gritting his teeth.

"No...just...just one.."

Wade sighed a shaky breath, beside himself over the fact that he was even having such a conversation and with Peter no less! His student who had more or less despised him (Wade was being a real creep though) not that long ago and suddenly fast forward and they were both here, in his house. Hanging out.

I was not being a creep, I was just being me!

_[I beg to differ.]_

_{Your a lovable creep, like the Grinch who Stole Christmas! And hey its almost Christmas. Maybe Peter can be your Martha!}_

"You can do it Wade..." Peter tried to coax the other man, comfort him. Unfortunately causing the opposite reaction instead.

"DO WHAT PETER?" Wade hissed, voice growing loud with hysterics. "So you can laugh and tell your friends, or so you can pity me? Because I honestly don't know what's fucking worse.

Peter cringed at the words, but said nothing as Wade continued on,"I mean common Peter your a smart man I'm sure you can put two and fucking two together. WHY DO YOU THINK THEY'RE ALL FUCKED UP?! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SO FUCKED UP?!" and he was laughing now, a high pitched uncontrollable laugh as the older man rubbed at his face through his mask.

_[Listen you need to calm down a bit, he's going to think your crazy and then he'll tell someone and you'll have to move again.]_

_{White's right. Take some deep breaths. In...Out...In...Out...}_

Wade clenched his jaw shut, arms balled into tight fists by his side. When he finally relaxed enough to open his eyes again, he was surprised to find that his student was still there and hadn't moved away, in fact he had moved closer.

"Love yourself first and everything else falls into line," he muttered quietly, close to Wade's ear as he made no inclination of running away.

 _ **Love yourself...?** _ Although said with good intentions, felt bitter and cold to the older man's ears.

Realizing he was losing Wade more and more, he opted to offer his own input, "There's nothing wrong or abnormal about not liking the person you see in your reflection everyday. Hell I'm still learning to love myself and it's the hardest thing I've ever tried to do."

 _ **God this kid is just so innocently sweet...**_. he sighed as he finally looked at the brunette again.

"Listen Petey Pie it's...different for me..." he paused, unsure of what to say and leave out before deciding to be as honest as he could, it is what Peter had asked for.

"I have cancer," he begun.

"Oh god, Wade I'm sorry how-"

"I HAD cancer, and it was really bad. So bad that I decided to go to a top secret hush hush ungoverned....clinic... to seek out some trial testing that I happened to stumble upon. The whole thing was...fucking brutal; to put it simple, literal fucking torture. Worse than any chemo therapy that exists times a thousand, and much worse then sticking metal anal beads up your ass and attaching the other end to a live wire. It was just...hell. And during the constant stream of seemingly never ending torture I learned two things that day," Wade inhaled a shaky breath as he tried to keep his composure. 

Peter's eyes widened as his listened with riveted interest, not daring to interrupt.

"One is that there is a man out there that literally changed his name to a cleaning detergent and still refuses to acknowledge that shit.

The other is that everything comes at a cost and nothing is free. I no longer have to fear death, it's life that worries me.

Peter fought back the strangled noise of surprise that threatened from his lips. Wade's comment had been so dark and unexpected and now the young man was at a loss of what to say exactly.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Wade. I had no idea that you had to go through all of that ordeal so much. I wish i could of been there to help you along the way."

Panic at the words electrified the professors face as he shook his head aggressively. "I wouldn't of let you be anywhere near that place Petey Pie. Fuck I wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemies and I got a few."

Realizing that being a cancer survivor must of made the man semi-self conscious like it did for alot of people, Peter spoke up hoping to help. "Just so you know,you don't need to be self conscious about being bald there's plenty of options out there and alot of men look dashing anyways, look at Vin Diseal."

A sharp laugh split the air as Wade offered a small twisted sad smile. "I wish it was just my hair baby boy. They took everything that made up me and ruined it. Every mark on my body has been maimed and destroyed so deep that it ruined the very inner core of me two. Hell, maybe I was always ruined, but at least before people couldn't tell by looking at me."

Peter looked at Wade questioningly, unsure of what he meant but trying to be understanding.

"The mirrors...it's my way of dealing with things, with the shit cards I've been dealt. Fuck it's half the reason why I'm always wearing a mask and outfit Petey baby. "

"Half the reason..?"

"I um..." the professor was beginning to panic and it hit Peter that he was being unfair. He wanted to get to know his new friend (hopefully) but rushing and pushing things would only make things harder and cause strain. Wade had already shared a lot, something that shocked and left the young student feel angry and deeply saddened by the pain the man had clearly been going through and still going through to this day.

It was obvious that Mr.Wilson had troubling problems and forcing them out was the last thing he wanted.

"Hey listen don't worry about it, thanks for sharing what you did, I'm sorry I was so over dramatic and forced you into that." his voice was quiet and soothing but the professor seemed unable to pick up on it, rubbing his arm distractedly.

"Are...are you going to leave now?" he asked instead.

Peter's heart felt cold at the implication of the words and how he truly believed he would walk out the door any second.

And god there was that puppy dog look again, and Peter wanted nothing more then to curl Wade up into a big muscular ball of squish until he smiled again.

"Of course not...Wade," he added as an after thought, "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to read for a little bit longer then maybe get something to eat?"

_[Wow. Ultimate pity party of one. That really is your fortay.]_

_{Last time I checked their was four of us, and I'm ready to fucking party!!}_

"Four makes it a double date, let's get our book party on!!"

_[You lame fucker, I would face palm so hard right now if I could. And four?? Are you insinuating that me and Yellow are the other couple because I swear to fu-]_

_{Ah come on sugar lumps, it won't be so bad. You practically live with me already...in his head. cozy cozy!!}_

Peter didn't comment on the severe lack of counting on Wade's part, but for the moment he didn't care, content to go back to curling up in his favorite chair by the fire.

The chair, was soon becoming his spot,a special place just for him, and slowly but surely, Wade was wiggling his way in as well.

                                 **

Things for the most part, went relatively smooth after that. Well as smooth, as they could.

Ever since telling the younger man a big secret of his, although he had left out a few parts, he couldn't relax, feeling a constant wave of negative emotions and thoughts rolling through him.

_**Why is he still here? Is he pitying me??** _

_[Yeah probably!]_

_**Is he going to tell everyone at school??** _

_[What are we in elementary again? Who cares about those booger eating assholes.]_

His thoughts and voices continue to race as he tried to fight back bile that was curling up in his throat. The older man was sure he would of thrown up by now if his mouth had time to actually communicate with the rest of his body. Instead he was mindlessly chatting about anything and everything from stupid things to downright idiotic notions. Anything and everything to fill the void of discomfort the professor was enduring.

As for Peter, the 'sharing time that must never be spoken of ever again' (that's what Wade was calling the 'incident') seemed to have a very different effect.

He appeared to be more eager to be around his professor, smiling up from his book from time to time and giving Wade a fond look.

It should of eased the older man, but it didn't. It just made his anxiety worse.

_**What do I do, what do I do?** _

_[Kill yourself?]_

_{Why are we killing ourself...again?}_ Yellow pipped up finally.

_**[Where the hell have you been?]** _

{Jeez I know I'm joined at the hip...well brain, but damn guys. Sometimes a box needs some alone time to...box..}

Wade groaned as he sensed Peter from the corner of his eye still glancing over at him as he tried to pretend he hadn't notice. He was dying to ease the tension he was sure was in the room, although the only presence of it's existence lingered in the man himself.

Before he could stop himself, the stupidity had already began to roll off him in a blind panic.

"Hey Petey you seem tense..." Wade called soothingly, eyes glazing over as the young student leaned forward in the arm chair, his neck bent down and hunched. He was lying through his teeth, the brunette looked fine, but Wade ignored it.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh I guess I am?," Peter mumbled half heartedly as he flipped to the next page in his book. He had only been half paying attention, enjoying the chapter he had come across and the constant background noise of his teacher as he talked to Peter and himself.

It was a white noise, Peter hearing only bits and pieces. The tone brought him an unfamiliar comfort; a new found sense that one should find disturbing.

With the day Peter was having however, the student allowed himself the small safety net without question, he deserved it after all and him and his professor had made such progress with each other, it felt amazing and light weight.

"Like really fucking tense..." the words swirled, hanging thickly in the air as Peter suddenly became painfully aware of how close his professor had moved towards him.

_[Not this shit again.But hell, let's make the tension better in the room by adding more...wait for it...TENSION! IDIOT!]_

_{I don't know, it seemed to work out for him earlier, maybe he'll cozy up to us this time!}_

But Wade heeded the warnings, instead moving to straddle the arm rest of the chair, muscular body moving and rippling forward as his fingers needled against Peter's back.

He halted for a moment before acting before he could lose his nerve, reaching down to press firmly in the young man's shoulder blade, working his fingers over the mesh of Peter's shirt.

"How's this?" he asked hesitantly, testing to see how his student would react. The young brunette tensed under the pressure, before seeming to slump in defeat.

_**Well it's not a no...** _

_[Well it sure as fuck isn't a Yes either.]_

_{ Good job big fella, he totes wants it!}_

Wade moved boldly, gloved hands skirting underneath the thin cotton material of the boy's shirt as Yellow silently  squealed with excitement.

_[Don't encourage his reckless behavior Yellow.]_

_{I'm not! That's supposed to be your job. I'm just the cheer squad. Go Wade Go!!}_

"Better?"

"Um..." Peter called blankly, mind drawing a blank as he bit hard on his lip.

_[Well at least he's not thinking about your ugly mug anymore, just your disgusting pepperoni summer sausage fingers.]_

_{Pft. Ignore him, everyone loves a free massage, hint hint!} [Don't be hinting at me with that shit..]_

_{Well poop on a cracker and call it peanut butter, your no fun!}_

"You know what would make this moment perfect..." the tone purred, words pressing against Peter's ear as Wade leaned close.

He could feel the younger man's heart began to pick up, racing wildly in his chest as his eyes clouded over with something unreadable.

For a moment, he wondered if Peter was scared again and if he was thinking about the day in the classroom when he made Peter straddle him.

_**Was he scared that day? Certainly angry. What was he now?** _

Neither man would ever know for Wade had reacted before the young student could even fully register or make a demand, instead indicating nothing but a small whimper of surprise(?).

"Tacos," he breathed, before grinning ear to ear and stepping back to see the younger man's reaction with glee.

Hearing the word, Peter suddenly stiffened, body jerking up in shock, as his eyes glazed over in thought. He thought for a moment Peter would actually laugh, or even hit him.

Peter did none of those things as Wade noticed his lip beginning to tremble.

A rush of guilt flooded in as the professor wished Peter had simply just laughed or smacked him hard. He could deal with abuse, he was used to it.

**_Is he..._ **

_[...Fucking crying?]_

_{Oh no not our poor sweet Petey boy!}_

_**What the fuck is seriously wrong with me. I'm a psychotic fucking pervy old man for Christs sake!** _

_[Yeah dude. Been trying to tell you that for years..}_

_{Why do you keep hurting OUR Petey!}_ Yellow wailed, pulsing through the professors brain and sending an instant mygrain coursing through his head.

"Don't be ridiculous he's not..."

A whine escaped Peter's lips, seeming to break the brunette as heavy tears began to flow from his eyes; body heaving and shaking with each melancholic hiccup.

"...crying.." Wade finished lamely, suddenly feeling a steadily growing awkwardness.

"Oh Christ, Peter. I was just...I was just teasing. You know I wouldn't...I wasn't going to.." Wade fished for an answer, an excuse to cover up the blatant lecherous behavior.

Peter didn't seem to hear or care, as his body sobbed even harder against the chair.

_[Be honest, are you actually trying to fuck things up for yourself? Because if so, bravo. I'd slow clap if I could.]_

_{White's not joking, he would if he could. But it's like we got dinosaur arms. All stubby and unable to masturbate or high five if our life depended upon it.}_

_**Not like I don't masturbate enough for all three of us.** _

The boxed hummed loudly in agreement, almost drowning out the quiet sobs that continued to erupt from the young brunette.

Almost.

"Listen Peter if you want to go I promise I won't be upset, hell I can even go, fuck this place I'll find another house" Wade tried again, focusing on his student.

Upon hearing the words Peter seemed to stiffen, eyes growing wide as he clutched desperately to the front of Wade's shirt.

"N-no please. I don't want to be alone right now."

"Oh," was all the professor said, unsure how to react to the statement.

_[The fuck he crying for then? Why do you gotta like little bitches all the time.]_

_{Hey! Don't talk about our Petey like that. Hes a hormone raging teenager, they all act like that.}_

_**He's not ours...**_ Wade hissed to himself, trying to get his mind out off that mindset.

Peter advanced quickly as shaking arms fisted into the tight t-shirt of his professor, sinking further in, resulting in Peter almost resting completely on the broad muscular chest in front of him.

_**Fuck what a weird day, why is everyone's emotions so high. Are we in a bloody chick flick right now??** _

Wade simply said nothing, not wanting to break the moment, and unsure of what to even say. He himself was still emotionally drained from having to tell one of his secret;something he had never done in his life. Mr.Wilson knew that when the young man wanted to talk, he would. And that's exactly what he did a few hiccups later.

"I'm, I'm sorry to ruin our hangout, this must be awkward. I just...I miss my friend."

_[Ha! He's not even thinking about you when you two are hanging. Sad just sad.]_

_{Who the fuck is this so called 'friend' let's cut a bitch!}_

_[I'd be for that, it's been awhile since we've seen blood and I've gotten the itch for it for awhile now.]_

" I know that's super weird fucking timing and out of the blue but He's missing right now and I'm really worried something bad might of happened to him. I haven't been able to get ahold of him and I've been losing my mind with worry and it's why...why I came over after school. You always know what to say..... and me and my friend we...We...we got tacos the other night and I just.." Peter stuttered off, hiccuping again as he tried to calm himself from breaking into a frenzy.

_**Definitely not ruining shit for me!** _

Wade nodded in understanding as he lightly patted his students back in comfort.

"Hey no it's fine, really Pete. Well not fine fine, I mean I'm sorry about your friend, but I mean this is fine. This as in you crying and shit and.." Peter looked up halfway through the professors ramblings, eyes blinking into his own.

Surprisingly, he smiled at this, seemingly thankful for the distraction.

"How long has your friend been missing?" "Only a day but when I saw him last he was um...in pretty rough shape," Peter held back, not wanting to say too much in case his teacher had questions that Peter would be unable to answer.

Sensing the hesitation in his voice, Wade didn't pry, simply hummed in sympathy as he continued to rub patterns into the upset boys back.

"Give it some time Petey, if he's still missing I'll help you look for him, how's that? I have a sort of...knack for finding people."

Peter said nothing, fingers still tightly wound in the fabric of his professors shirt as his breathing began to subside slightly.

They stayed like that for awhile, locked in a silent embrace as Peter clung helplessly to his professor. Wordlessly, Wade held back just as tight, running light reassuring circles into the young man's back. He was thankful he hadn't fucked things up between them...again, and that he seemed to be helping the younger man in some small way or another as his breathing became less and less heavy, and more quiet and calm, matching the beat of Wade's own rhythm.

It was the first time Peter had ever willingly embraced him, and as Wade shifted, deepening the hug, Peter seemed to relax more. He pushed down the wave of jealously that clouded his mind upon hearing of Peter having another friend that he seemed to deeply care about, now was not the time and for now, he was content.

Sighing internally, Wade quietly cheered inside. He would take whatever he could get.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking two steps at a time Peter moved swiftly, not bothering to tie up his shoelaces that had come undone as he hurried to The Stark Tower.

Peter couldn't help but find it peculiar that his first instinct had been to go to Mr.Wilson's instead of Tony's. It had been fear of finding out the answers that had been plaguing his mind all weekend but Peter knew deep down there was more to it, something additional. But it was these thoughts that Peter refused to linger on as he got closer and closer to his destination.

_I said I know who Deadpool is under the mask..._

Tony's words constantly ringing back in his ears as they drowned out any other thoughts.

He hadn't stopped thinking about Deadpool since last night and nothing changed when he got off the phone with he mentor; things only increasing as he made his way over to Stark Industries without a second thought of heading back to class; instead skipping entirely to contemplate what to say to Tony.

And apparently wait for Mr.Wilson to get home from school. He would of giggled at the image of Wade being back in class, but as a student instead of a teacher but his mind was heavy with the heated debate he was sure to have. He hated confrontation but Peter Parker never shyed away from such a thing.

**_When did I become so reckless?_ **

**_Maybe it was the infectious craziness of the mercenary seeping in._ **

**_And Mr.Wilson..._ **

The young man couldn't help but smiling, coming to the conclusion that it wasn't a bad thing, just something new from the usual norm.

Sides, with all the weird shit Peter Parker had to deal with on the daily dressed as Spider-Man, having a little crazy on the side could come in handy one day.

                                                                               **

As he entered the impressive all glass structure, he ignored the robotic voice of JARVIS that greeted him as he moved with purpose, determined to get some answers.

Being Spider-Man had its up sides, making him deadly and silent as he entered the lab room and made a beeline for Tony who remained oblivious, face buried deep in some sort of machine project.

It was only upon clearing his voice, did Tony finally look up from what he was doing, face shifting from shocked to a well placed frown as he realized Peter was in front of him.

"Peter? What on earth are you doing here, shouldn't you still be in class?"

The young brunette contemplated the best way to approach the issue, knowing it was a touchy subject but soon found himself unable to hold back, desperation taking over the polite sensibility of subtely.

"I know I should be but..it's Just..just please Mr.Stark. Please tell me who he is..I need to know..." his tone begging, his eyes heavy with defeat.

Tony didn't need to ask who 'He' was, body stiffening at the request that seemed so simple.

And Tony could feel for Peter, he honestly could. It wasn't that he was a monster, but the protective 'Dad' instinct was far more apparent; knowing no good could come out of telling Peter about the erratic masked mercenary.

'WHO IS HE!?" Voice growing louder in anticipation when Tony had still chosen to remain silent. Impressively, Stark didn't even flinch.

"You said you knew.."

The older Avenger sighed before finally commenting, "There's a difference between knowing something and knowing the right time and situation for something. I don't expect you to understand that right now Peter."

Hands curling into balls, Peter began to shake silently with rage. "Bullshit. You think I can't handle myself. You think I'm incapable of anything that doesn't suit your comfort zone!"

Noticing the other man's cold demeanor at mood shift, the young brunette decided to try a different tactic."Deadpool is..." he hesitated briefly, questioning if he should mention it before deciding firmly, " Deadpool is hurt, maybe even possibly dead. He got shot and then just...left. He just left. And I don't know how to reach him to see if he's doing okay or where I'd even begin to go about locating him," the words were pouring out, tumbling and tripping over each other in a wave of anxiety and fear.

Tony's eyebrow quirked slightly as his mouth twitched in contemplating before answering with a simple response.

"Oh."

_**OH??!** _

"Oh? That's it?? That's all you have to say after I tell you on the phone that were friends and now he's seriously wounded, possibly dead. All you have to say for yourself is oh??"

Tony didn't comment, instead pinching the bridge of his nose between both fingers. He bit his lip, almost if deciding between saying something or not before he sighed heavily, hands dropping from his face.

"I'm sorry about your....friend Peter... but you need to let it go."

_**LET IT GO!!!?** _

The young man pressed forward, hands balling into even tighter fists as he remained locked on the older mentor.

"What did you just say?"

Seeing the anger and hurt betrayed in the brunettes eyes, Tony shifted, eyes growing softer.

"You said it yourself Pete, he's gone. Maybe it's best if you make amends with this and find a way to move on."

He hadn't realized just how deeply the young man had turned to the mercenary, and apart of him ached for him. But he told himself rationally, it was for the best. For Peter's sake.

"So just like that,hey? After one fucking day and now it's time to 'move on'. Is it really that easy," eyes wildly searching as he continued to gauge the man, "Is that how things are going to work if something happens to me as well Mr.Stark?"

Tony paled at the words, face widening in shock. "No! I mean-What no of course not Peter! Don't be ridiculous you know how much I care for you. For Christs sakes your practically my son Peter."

The young brunette could sense the sincerity in the words, but he refused to budge, arms crossing firmly into his chest as his mouth firmed a thin line.

"Okay, okay,I'm sorry if I seem like I'm being insensitive. It's just Deadpool is..." he didn't finish his sentence as the young man shot a warning glare his way. Instead he swallowed dryly, patting his 'son' lightly on his back as he decided that perhaps the best thing to do right now was to just give the teenager some space.

Wiping the grease from his hands on his faded white shirt, Tony took one last timid look back at his 'son' before turning on his heels and leaving the lab. Peter thought he heard his mentor mumble, "It'll be okay you'll see, just give yourself time.." but he wasn't sure, and frankly he didn't care too much one way or another either.

The door closing firmly in place signaled his departure.

Breathing a sigh of pent up exasperation that Peter hadn't realized he had even been holding in, he turned the opposite way, unsure of what his next move was.

Tony's cold words rang at the back of his mind, but he refused to acknowledge their presence, instead focusing on other matters.

_**It's too late to head back to campus, maybe I can grab a quick bite to eat back at home.** _

Thinking the last thought was a good idea as his stomach rumbled in agreement, he nodded quietly to himself as he made up his mind.

 _ **Maybe Chinese? .... or tacos....**_ The word leaving a sour taste in his mouth as he bit his lip in concentration.

_Let it go...._

There was no way in fuck he was having tacos, not for a very long time anyway.

_Let it go..._

And there was Tony's words calling out coldly, uncaring.

_**Is this what being an Avenger and putting your life in danger does to your esteem over the years, make you calculated and uncaring?** _

Peter would have no part of that if that was the case.

So lost in thought, he momentarily forgot where he was , that is until a familiar voice called out, startling the young man from his conclusion.

"Peter?" A voice timidly called out. (if that was even possible.)

Peter, barely registering the automated voice of JARVIS, continued to stare at his feet, unwilling to look up and face the fact that he had begun crying.

_**What the fuck, when did that happen??** _

Everything in his life had been so...mediocre and uncomplicated. And now it seemed like he had no control as he began spiraling from one day to the next.

But his worries, his pain and fears....It didn't have to be real if he didn't make it so.

"I am sorry you are upset Peter. Perhaps some news can be of assistance?" the voice called out once more. It almost sounded as if JARVIS really felt for him, but the brunette brushed the idea away as impossibly silly.

"I don't think you can bring any comfort JARVIS, but thanks anyways," Peter called back as he wiped at his eyes angrily.

It wasn't like JARVIS could actually see or feel, but still it felt embarrassing all the same at being caught.

"Although it is in my best interest to serve my Masters wishes, I have also been programmed to watch out for you and keep you safe. As a result I feel like I must tell you some key information in regards to one such person by the name of Deadpool."

Peter eyes snapped up at the name, looking at the ceiling as he waited with baited breath.

"Go on..I'm listening Jarvis," he called weakly, afraid to let his hopes get the best of him.

"The well known Merc with the Mouth AKA Deadpool, is one of extraordinary talents such as the amazing ability to annoy and kill. It has been said that the only thing faster than his mouth is his ability to heal from all and any wounds."

_**Well known?? WAIT- Heal from any wounds??** _

Peter gasped quietly, as if afraid disturbing the very air would change facts and events.

"He...he can..."

"Heal, regenerate, yes Master Parker, that is correct."

"But even from a bullet to the-"

"The mercenary known as Deadpool can heal from ALL and ANY attacks, afflictions of pain, and wounds thrown his way. Bullets being of no exception."

A crash of relief flooded through Peter's mind as he breathed a sigh of reassurance upon hearing the A.I's words.

_**So Deadpool was okay...** _

_**Wherever he was.** _

When his adrenaline began to dip down, the student breathed, taking in the new found knowledge he had received.

"T-thank you for telling me Jarvis."

"My pleasure Sir."

So Tony had lied to him, withholding details about the mercenary that he very clearly had known.

Bitterness twisted in the pit of the young brunettes stomach at the notion, before he realized he had been lied to not once, but twice; his thoughts drifting back to an old conversation between him and the masked merc.

_"So you have no super powers at all? How in the world haven't you died yet?"_

_"Easy, don't get caught."_

_**Is everyone in my life lying to me?!** _

He inhaled sharply, lips sinking inwards as his heart began to race with anger.

"Now that you know, may I ask what you plan on doing now, Master Parker?"

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Who, Master or Deadpool?" the voice asked neutrally but Peter swore he could hear a warning at the mention of the threat at Tony.

"I'm going to kick Mr.Stark's ass. Than I'm going to kill Deadpool. In that order..maybe.." he muttered himself, as he tried to come up with his next course of action; completely oblivious to the AI's subtle warning of his master.

"The probability of you succeeding in killing Deadpool has a likelihood percentage of 0.01% -"

"For god's sake, I was speaking out loud Jarvis!"

                                                                          **

Swinging through the night, Peter couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of emotions that he steadily realized was becoming his norm.

Worry, anger, betrayal, abandoned, depression, relief, happiness.... it flickered between one and another and sometimes all.

As Spider-Man continued his descent through the busy tops of New York he had no destination in mind, just that he needed to go, get away from everyone and anyone and be someone else for awhile. The masked costume giving him confidence, and assurance.

Armed with nothing but his web shooters and his thoughts, he loathsomely had much time to reflect on earlier, feeling overly embarrassed for his sudden display of emotion and affection he had not only done to JARVIS but to his professor, Mr.Wilson as well.

_**Crying twice in one day... smooth Parker, smooth.** _

But Wade hadn't laughed, hadn't made a stupid joke, hell he hadn't even questioned him, instead flexing his overly muscular arms to wrap snugly against him in a reassuring manner.

_**It was very ...sweet of him....** _

Then a thought occurred to him, almost freezing Peter in place.

_**I fucking clung to him like a love sapped depressed emo teenager. Oh god...** _

_**OH GOD! Is Mr.Wilson going to think I like like him now or something?** _

"Like like? God what am I, in middle school again?" The brunette groaned to himself as his mouth formed into a semi permanent frown. He shook his head deciding to let that notion go for now.

_**Least I stopped thinking about Deadpool...** _

And then a new wave of emotion came flooding in as Spiderman blinked hard against the fabric pressed against his face; fighting back a new set of panic.

_**So much for that.** _

It was a sick de plating triangle, caught between his worrisome obsession with his teacher and his new costumed friend. His friend, that he had forgotten to ask JARVIS the identity of.

_**FUCK!** _

Although, knowing Deadpool was likely alive, and safe, Peter didn't feel right prying into his friends information about his secret identity. When he was in danger was one thing, but betraying trust for selfish reasons was another.

 _ **Speaking of selfish reasons...** _ he knew him and the merc would have to have 'a talk.'

 _ **What does that make, like three today?** _ he sighed, young hero suddenly feeling overly exhausted.

As Peter continued to swing from rooftop to rooftop, he wondered if he should finally address the issue with his teacher and decide once and for all what he did and didn't want from the other man so as not to send him mixed signals.

_**Enemies?** _

_**Aquitances?** _

No they were long past that at this point.

_**Friends? Lovers?** _

Peter choked on the last thought, angrily brushing the thought away as ridiculous.

_**Just because he has freakishly strong muscular arms does not mean I want them touching me! He's fucking 35 for god's sakes!** _

Before he could second guess such a disturbing idea, he paused mid swing to gaze at the beauty of New York in the dead of night.

Expecting a killer view when instead his eyes locked onto something even more murderous.

_**D...Deadpool??** _

Eyes fixated on an all too familiar shadow, Peter had no time to call out to the other man as he quickly realized his mistake.

The hero yelped as he smacked into the side of the building, dropping down at an alarmingly fast pace.

The sickening noise bounced and echoed off the bricks, causing the mercenary to shift his view and glance over at an overly embarrassed Peter as he continued to half free fall.

His embarrassment only got worse when he felt Deadpool underneath him, catching him as he cradled him close to his chest.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Spiderman turned, nuzzling into his friends neck almost instinctively as he momentarily lost himself; an overwhelming surge of happiness filling him as strong arms held onto him firmly. He smelled of gun powder and a nice spicy aftershave, and it took everything in Peter's ability not to smell him, instead focusing on calming his steadily beating heart.

_**JARVIS WAS RIGHT! HE'S ALIVE! OH THANK GOD HE'S ALIVE!!** _

He knew the A.I wouldn't of lied to him, but the hero still had his doubts about whether or not the mercenary actually had a healing factor or not and how good it truly was.

 _ **Guess he does...** _ Peter thought, swallowing the bitter taste from his mouth when he realized what his good news had also meant.

"Well look what I caught in my web. Perhaps I should go around calling myself Spiderman and you can be my Spiderboy!" Deadpool called, chuckling with quiet glee as he spun the two of them around in a happy circle. It had felt like forever since the two of them had been together but in reality it had been a day.

A very very long day.

"Baby I've been looking all over for you, you had me so worried, you know that?"

Hearing his friends words, Peter finally snapped back to his common sense, as he squirmed uncomfortably, forcing the other man to put him down.

_**Okay let's be calm about this...** _

"I HAD YOU SO WORRIED??! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW DEADPOOL. I'M THE ONE WHO'S BEEN WORRIED.

 _ **Or not....**_ But despite himself, Peter found himself unable to stop.

Deadpool gazed at him with surprised wide eyes, taking a few tentative steps back at the sudden dynamic shift.

"YOU GET SHOT, FUCK OFF WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION AND LEAVE ME WITH NO WAY OF GETTING AHOLD OF YOU OR IN TOUCH!!"

"Awe I didn't know you actually cared Web Head," the merc called cockily, although it was obvious he was feeling bashful; his boot shyly shuffling in the dust.

"Don't even try to distract me with your self deprecating shit Deadpool! Do you know how royally fucking pissed I am."

"I can explain Spi-"

"I know about your healing factor Deadpool."

The mercenary froze, eyes growing scarily cold.

"Is that so. And how would you know that."

"I asked a friend."

Deadpool scoffed at that, hands moving to his hips as eyes remained on the masked hero.

"A friend? Like who, one of your Avenger buddies?" and there was no mistaking the coldness.

"Does it matter?"

"What did they tell you."

Peter seemed to hesitate, only raising more anger from the mercenary.

"What the fuck did they tell you!?, DID THEY TELL YOU MY IDENTITY?!"

"What?! NO! Just...that you can heal.."

Realizing pissing off a well known mercenary(even if he had been good lately) more was a bad idea, Peter didn't dare ask what Deadpool was so worried about him finding out. Even if he was dying to know.

"Hey don't try to flip this back on me. I'm the one who's supposed to be pissed!"

Deadpool at least had the decency to look ashamed., eyes quickly averted down.

"I don't have any powers. Remember when you said that to me??? You lied to me Deadpool, how could I possibly trust a word you say now??"

"I - I didn't think you'd understand Spidey, honest!" Deadpool placed his hands in front, as if expecting the masked hero to strike at him.

Peter rolled his eyes at this, "I'm Spiderman. I of all people would completely understand."

"Yeah except your an actual hero Peter and I'm a.. a mercenary. An anti-hero. It was easier when you thought I was just some silly guy in a costume that wanted to be close to his one and only favorite avenger, the sexiest one two, might I add."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Deadpool...okay maybe a little somewhere," Spider-Man corrected when he saw Deadpool look sullenly past the hero, lost in thought before finally voicing on.

"So let's say I DID tell you I had super powers, or hell, that I wasn't just some low level maybe possibility mercenary but more likely just crazy guy, and I told you everything and you believed me. How do you think that would of played out Spidey?"

"You go tell the Avengers, hey I got a new super hero buddy that's been helping me clean up crime. Oh what's that? Yeah he has a healing factor and knock knock, guess who? It's fucking Deadpool."

"I've made a name for myself for many years Spidey and as much as I love that life style I experienced, I've been really enjoying this whole new leaf thing with you. I know it sounds fucking cheesy but you made me actually believe in myself and that I could do better."

"Well, what's wrong with that Deadpool..." Spider-Man moved closer, trying to understand why all the secrets and deception.

The merc shook his head, a small smile splayed on his face. "Nothing wrong with that, till you go telling the wrong person what your doing. Hell for Christ's sakes Spidey for all I know some of my enemies could be interested in getting to you now that they know me and Spider-Man have been getting all buddy buddy lately and let me tell you, my little black book is huge.

" Deadpool I'm not some...helpless woman. I can handle myself, you know I can."

"You can, can you? You going to handle yourself when the Avengers find out to? Shit, everyone knows how close Iron Man and Spider-Man are, you think he'll approve? He's got a manila folder as big as my dick, which I assure you is big, full of evidence and files on fucked up shit I've done which I'm sure if you know about my healing factor, you now know about as well.

"He...didn't actually tell me. JARVIS, his A.I did," Spider-Man called out sheepishly.

Deadpool eyed the hero up and down, not knowing if he should laugh or maim something.

"Spider-Man... if I was Tony, or hell, any of the other Avengers, I wouldn't let you hang out with me either. I'm a calculated risk, a bombshell just waiting to go off. I know you've been trying, and god I really appreciate it, but I've only own you for a couple days. Don't let your super hero complex get in the way of protecting yourself. I have a friend named Cable that pulls those kind of stunts all the time. Noble but fucking annoying I tell you."

Spider-Man had listened quietly throughout the mercenaries entire speal. He no longer felt betrayed by the merc's secrecy, but rather saddened by it. Like a reformed criminal out of jail that noone was willing to take a chance with, and it just wasn't fair, especially when nobody knew the mercenary like Spider-Man did.

Sighing in defeat, his shoulders hunched over as his head curled in on itself,as he whispered quietly, "But...your my friend..."

For once, the merc with the mouth, was speechless, staring hard through his mask with his eyes and mouth agape.

"No that's a bad idea I..." the words trailed off as he seemed to struggle internally with what to say. Peter used the moment to finally shed his own thoughts to light.

"I've been doing this Spider-Man routine for as long as I can remember Deadpool, its natural and secondary to me like skin or breathing it's just what I do and it's the life I chose and I have no regrets for picking this path.

However, it doesn't mean that everything in my life is finally perfect. Yeah I talk to the Avengers, and I have Tony as well. But they all treat me like...like a child. Like it's my first time putting on the costume and risking my life. I know that they care and worry and love me, but at times it holds me back on growing to be who I want to be and frankly it's so bloody lonely at times. I can't have friends, any normal ones anyway, I can't tell anyone I'm Spider-Man, hell I have no life outside of this costume and it's all I'm ever seen for. But you...you don't look at me like that. Sure I teach you and take you under my wing and yeah okay we haven't known each other for long but honestly? I have never felt so at peace in such a long time and it's mainly thanks to you. I have never felt such trust, and such an amazing friendship and with a friend that not only gets me, but I actually enjoy being around. You don't hold me back or tell me what I can and can't do just that I can and that'll you be there with me every step on the way."

"Enjoy being around? I think that fall you had knocked some screws loose from your head on your way down." the merc choked out, startled by Spider-Man's revelation. The masked mercenary had thoroughly enjoyed being around the hero, but assumed it was mainly one sided affection minus Spideys need to help him change for the better.

He didn't know how to respond to all of this, half worried it was all a big joke that his Avenger friends had set up somewhere.

"We have Deadpool, you can't deny that."

The mercenary seemed to want to deny it but instead sighed, smiling big.

"Well I don't know about ME having fun, but you sure do," he called cheekily and Spider-Man swatted him playfully.

"You sure you know what your doing? I won't judge you if you change your mind, but there's a 10 day return policy and it's already been 2 days..."

"Do you ever shut up?" the red and blued hero laughed, quickly falling back into step with their usual quick witted banter.

"Um excuse me, ruhhhude.. And you've had like a whole page of dialogue, when does Deadpool get to shine?"

"About the same time you finally decide to wash your suit and rinse off the 30 year old dirt," he laughed, his heart finally at ease and relaxed.

He couldn't help but wish that Wade could meet Deadpool, the three of them would be an unstoppable duo of of sharp witted comments and words for days.

When the laughter died down, Spider-Man exhaled a small happy noise, closing his eyes in content. Everything was perfect except...there was one lose end he wanted to tie up.

Opening, his eyes locked on the merc who stiffened when he sensed the demeanor dynamic changing.

"Decided to cash that return policy after all..?" Deadpool called weakly, unsure if he was joking or not.

"No, nothing like that. It's just... I was so worried about you Deadpool, like really fucking worried. You can't pull scary shit like that and then run off to leave me in the dark.

"Your right, your right. I know I'm an idiot...You've been so good to me Spidey baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that shit, truthfully I thought you wouldn't even really notice if I just...disappeared."

At his words, Spider-Man lightly cuffed him on the back of the head in disapproval.

"Look just give me another chance to prove to you that you can trust me. I fucked up, I'm a fuck up, it's what I do and I'm really good at it two."

And there was that pleading tone, the soulful eyes through the mask that Peter could only assume were the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

 _ **I really am a dog person aren't I?**_ Peter thought fondly.

The hero muddled the words over carefully, already knowing he had been forgiven (somewhat) the moment they hugged.

But it wasn't Deadpool's request that got the young hero pursing his lips in deep thought before locking eyes with the merc's mask.

"Okay..." he breathed shakily, making up his mind as he continued to gaze up into the rich material of Deadpools's mask. "If your sorry then prove it right now," he challenges, voice a steely no nonsense tone as he takes a determined step forward.

_**Wait am I really doing this?** _

The young hero takes another step closer to the mercenary as Deadpool watches curiously, body stiff and on high alert.

_**Oh god what would Tony say??** _

"Yeah sure baby boy, but what do you have in min-" his voice cut off, strangled as eyes bulged wide.

_**FUCK TONY.** _

Spiderman had moved closer to the mercenary, reaching up and with one quick swoop, had removed his mask. His eyes locked onto Deadpool's mask, newly exposed face unwavering with uncertainty as he smiled bright. "Hi my name is Peter Parker, and I'm Spider-Man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whew!* Not going to lie, that was a bitch to write, hopefully you guys like D':   
> Also been busy packing, moving and building a room so I'm sorry for the even slower update span, hopefully you can all bare with me for the ones reading.  
> *Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated if liked, shit makes me dance in the rain*
> 
> If anyone has any recommendations for story ideas they would be interested in with these two in a separate story, let me know. Kind of testing the waters for other ideas.  
> anways CHEERZ! <3


	6. Will The Real Wade Wilson Please Stand The Fuck Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to give you a rough idea there will be about a chapter or two left of this fan piece and that's it.  
> Sorry if it's felt like too long, slow build is my liiiiife :P 
> 
>  
> 
> *author note* Travis the character is based loosely on a real person, my best friend that unfortunately passed away in 2015. If anyone would be as good and as accepting, it would be you bud <3

_*Please leave a message after the tone*_

_Hey Peter it's...Tony...um. Well the time is 12:51 AM, I know, kind of stupid time to be calling just realized after i dialed so...yeah probably why your not picking up and here I am awkwardly rambling like D.._

_Um anyways. Hope everything is going okay, Jarvis uh, well he told me what he pretty much told you Pete, which is everything... I mean, I didn't ask he just kind of, brought it up. Wasn't checking up on you, well I mean I was, but I was giving you space and god...._

_I'm sorry for pushing you away the other day, I know you have your reasons for caring, and I don't blame you I guess I'm just trying to understand Peter..._

_Anyways um, I want you to know I'm not mad, not even close. I just wanted to say that if you need to talk about, well, anything, you can come to me always._

_You know that....don't you Peter?"_

_The message paused as the voice sighed heavily with a weighted sound._

_Well um, like I mentioned, its 12:5.. 12:53 now. Aunt May called earlier, I guess you haven't phoned her in awhile. Told her you were busy with college, she understands. We all do. At least I'm trying to. So call me back, won't you Peter?_

_*End of voice message, to delete voice message press-*_

_*Voice message deleted, you have no more messages.*_

                                                           **

_**Why** _

_**WHy** _

_**WHY??!** _

_**Please come back, please!** _

_**Tell me everything is going to be okay, just..please!** _

_**I can't function.** _

How pitiful he sounded, the memory rising a burning shame in the hero's ever playing mind.

Sheer panic.

It was the only two words that Peter felt fitted in this very moment as he saw the red and blacked masked man bolt awkwardly off the rooftop. Or what he only assumed the other man had done, considering he had left without a word of goodbye.

As he webbed away trying not to cry at the obvious rejection, he tried to busy his thoughts with what to do later, knowing he would replay this particular interaction in his head over and over and over again.

_**What was said?** _

"Hi my name is Peter Parker, and I'm Spider-Man."

_**And Deadpool, Deadpool had done what?** _

"P-Peter..?..No...no you can't be...this...this can't be right.."

_**He had stepped back...as if I were some kind of horrid disease, a horrible...** _

"Is this a fucking joke?"

The words, a slap to his face.

_**Does he not accept me for me?** _

"Well, hello to you to, what, no sweet cheek jokes?"

"So this is a fucking joke then." Voice cold and calculated, uncaring.

Doubt quickly muddled into a flare of intense anger. Nothing made sense anymore.

"A what? Why would this be a joke Deadpool? That's my real name and this is really me."

The mercenary wasn't listening, body fighting over what to do as he started to pace before eyes quickly snapping back up at the exposed hero, eyes raking over the young boy slowly and deliberately as if about to get dissected.

Seeming to talk things over in his head with an unknown source(s), the masked man reached a decision in response. Body growing stiff, he turned cocked his head behind his shoulder to glance at the young brunette standing newly exposed in front him.

"Now why would you reveal yourself to me unless..." the question, seeming to answer itself as narrowed eyes slitted through the fabric of his mask.

"Of course. You fucking know don't you..." And the mercenaries voice was riddled with dark laughter, a sound Spider-Man had not heard from the older man before.

"K...know, what?" Peter whispered, feeling the cold air pierce at his cheeks as he felt nothing shy of exposed.

"My dirty little secret of course...Peter," the name spit venom, tone harsh and biting with no forgiveness.

" Tony probably told you everything you wanted to fucking hear, didn't he." And there was no question in his voice.

Peter blinked dumbfounded at the sudden anger in the merc's.

_**Why was he angry?** _

"Deadpool what are you going on about? All I know is you can heal," and then as an almost after thought added,

"IS there something I should know?" Peter voiced, in his best attempt at sounding deep like Spider-Man did in his mask. The mercenary, noticed.

Deadpool blinked slowly, body twisting as realization sank in.

"Oh god, you don't know do you?" Panic began to flare in the bare teen's face as he tried to grasp what the masked man was talking about.

_**What was I feeling?** _

_**Exposed**_. _**Deadpool could read my expression and I had no idea of his, only that he was being more irrational than usual.** _

"I Don't know what Deadpool?? Your not making any sense!"

Sighing heavy, the merc looked away with a long pause, before turning around; shaking his head.

"Nothing, nothing. Hi Peter."

Peter blinked slowly again, trying to make heads and tails of the sudden turn of erratic behavior.

"...Hi..." the maskless teen called awkwardly, noticing the clear disinterest in the mercenaries tone of voice as he clutched firmly onto his hands, trying his best not to pick, a nervous habit he had developed within the last couple months.

"Did I do something wrong, I didn't mean to make things awkwar-"

"Nawh, you can do no wrong, your... perfect...like always" the last part he whispered to himself, going unheard from the teen it was directed to as he hesitantly moved closer, reaching forward as if to stop Peter from his bad habit. The mercenary didn't reach him fully, hands freezing mid attempt before they awkwardly retreated back falling beside the merc's sturdy body as he stepped further away instead.

Peter wished with his all that he had touched him.

The silence seemed to drag, as the young man started to ponder if he had just ruined everything between the reformed? merc and himself.

It seemed like the answer was surely yes, before a steely voice called out, raising Peter's hopes by a heartbeat.

"Peter?"

"Yes Deadpool?"

"I'm not going to take of my mask, so don't ask."

_**Oh.** _

The young brunette gulped silently, nodding quietly instead.

"Okay." he squeaked, trying his best not to show his disappointment.

_**It's unfair to assume he would do it just because I did.** _

Peter wouldn't press, he would wait until his friend was ready to do the same thing, Peter was patient he didn't mind even if the realization stung a little.

_**What if he never reveals himself to me?** _

The young brunette shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He wouldn't worry about such things, for now.

Determined to turn things around he flashed his brightest smile hoping it would work as he addressed the masked merc," So um, I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere I know this killer place-"

"Spider- I mean, uh,Peter, I can't...I'm sorry. I'm meeting up with a... friend tonight."

_**A friend?** _

Jealously flared but Peter told himself he was being silly. The mercenary wasn't Peter's only friend, he had Travis and Deadpool had....?

Deadpool never mentioned anyone else to him before, assuming his time was spent eating, sleeping, NON-killing (he promised) activities, and hanging with him in the evenings.

 _ **Is he....lying to me??**_ He wanted to ask, instead saying,

"Oh okay...I didn't know you had-"

"You didn't know I had what Peter, friends?" he asked coldly, finishing the other boy's sentence as his voice betrayed the coldness that heightened the cold shoulder he was clearly receiving.

Wide eyed, Peter stepped back, stunned at the comment,"N- No, that's not what I meant Deadpool, I just meant,"

"Yeah okay, it's fine...Peter."

The brunette winched upon hearing his name. The way the older man said it... with such sadness.

_**Is Deadpool upset at me for sharing my identity with him? I thought he would want this.** _

_**Oh who am I kidding, I wanted this..**_ he concluded realizing he might of just made a huge mistake.

_**Maybe he thinks I was trying to force him to reveal his identity to me.** _

He wanted to fix this, he had to fix this, Deadpool and Spider-Man were friends right? And if all else failed, If his friend didn't want to get to know Peter Parker, they could just be hero buddies.

_**~~Peter~~ Spider-Man and Deadpool the best dynamic duo!** _

Slowly as he mulled over his thoughts, he realized sadly that he just couldn't. He wouldn't go back to being friends with Deadpool as Spider-Man if he refused to be friend with Peter as well. Peter Parker is what made up half of who he was and couldn't the merc just be friends with him two?? He just needed a chance, like Spider-Man had done for Deadpool way back in the restaurant when they had gone late at night.

"Hey Deadpool have fun with your friend, okay? I'll see you-"

_**"Oh."** _

Having turned, he froze, eyes locked on the clear sky in front of him.

_**Wh-a? Deadpool left already? But he didn't even say bye...he ALWAYS says bye..** _

Peter winched at how pathetic he sounded.

_**He said he had to go see his friend, there is nothing wrong with that. Everyone has other friends, no reason to get jealous.** _

But the more Peter thought about it, the more he found a way to poke holes on the excuse.

_**He's never mentioned anyone before and now conveniently he's too busy.** _

Had Deadpool suddenly lost interest once he knew that his hero was really just a nerdy college student?

Had Peter misinterpreted the situation. Was he right in thinking that Deadpool wanted to be friends but not with Peter Parker, only Spider-Man?

The last thought made him sick, as he tried to blink away the building pressure in his eyes.

"Well, your probably not so great either," the brunette grumbled sadly as he made it safely back to his apartment, not once looking back.

He knew it was a lie, the loud mouth was nothing less then extraordinary, and right now Peter hated the other man for it.

He wondered what Deadpool was thinking about right now, as he closed the blinds and turned away from the window of his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Run gotta run, and just don't look back!** _

_[Go faster!]_

_{Eyes forward, maybe it was just a dream!}_

_[You do eat alot of chimchungas and other weird shit.}_

_{I saw him eat a toenail once, and a pod-}_

_**ENOUGH WITH THE PODS!!! Fuck the pods, we have a serious fucking situation here on our hands.** _

_[Well I mean...YOU have a problem.]_

_**Oh I'll make it your problem right fucking quick,**_ Deadpool hissed out as he fought against the trembling that had begun to set in his core as he didn't once slow down to catch his breath. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, protesting the constant extension as his body begged him to pause, to rest but the mercenary continued onward, refusing to stop, refusing to give in.

He was afraid of what might happen if he stopped. Terrified of the truth catching up with him.

**How could it be Peter?? Peter is an A+ student, he doesn't have time to be Spider-Man. He just can't be...**

_[Well clearly he finds the time.]_

_{Maybe he has one of those sticker calender's people put on their fridges. Great for organizing the cob webs out of the old noodle!}_

**_Why does it have to be Peter.._ **

_[Look on the bright side. Least your only fucking up Peter's life and not Peter and Spider-Man's.]_

_{On the bad side, you lost the betting pool over who has the better ass considering they're the same person.}_

_**And on the real fucking bad side, I can't be around Peter anymore.** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr.Wilson?"

_*Knock Knock*_

"Mr.Wilson are you there?"

"It's me...Peter. I'm sorry for bothering you I just...I just need to talk to someone. "

When there was still no answer, Peter felt dread pit into his stomach as he screwed his eyes shut tight, contemplating what to do next.

_**I could go to Tony and explain what happened...** _

The thought was quickly dismissed as soon as it was had, knowing all to well what what his mentor would say.

_"I told you to let this thing with Deadpool go, Peter. Why on earth would you go ahead and reveal your identity to a well known mercenary."_

_"I'm sorry Mr.Stark I just thought-"_

_"No you weren't thinking at all Peter, maybe your not ready to be an Avenger yet, or even Spider-Man for that matter...."_

Peter shuddered as the imaginary conversation played through his head.

He was unsure if Tony would actually attempt to force the Spider-Man identity away from him. He wouldn't let him, of course, but just thinking about it caused the young hero to rule out that option which only left...

"Mr.Wilson..." he whispered weakly as he sunk to his knees with his back pressed against the front door frame of his professors house.

An address Peter had grown accustomed to. A house that Peter had visited multiple times, enjoying each time as it started to feel more and more like home.

_**Like my own little sanctuary..** _

And Mr.Wilson was the gate keeper.

Peter was lost, and he was scared. Someone he had trusted with his biggest secret had treated it like it was nothing, like HE was nothing, and had left.

He hated himself for thinking it, but the word mercenary swirled around in his head, and he couldn't help but wonder how much someone would pay for the identity of Spider-Man.

He despised himself for even such a notion of his friend, but he hated the way Deadpool left, more.

_**Maybe he really had to go...** _

_**..without saying goodbye.** _

"Mr.Wilson...Wade, were are you? I need you..."

Peter wrapped his arms around his legs as he cried softly into his lap.

Meanwhile, unknowing to the crying student and just on the other side of the door frame he had rested upon, Wade's back was pressed, listening to Peter's pitiful tears through the other side of his door.

The older man wanted nothing more than to open the door and scoop the young man up in his arms and comfort him but he knew he couldn't, shouldn't. It would be wrong for he was the reason to Peter's pain, even if the young man himself was unaware of it.

Besides, how was Wade to comfort the teen when he himself couldn't contain the tears that had forced their way in his mask.

"I'm sorry Peter, I'm so fucking sorry," he whispered so quiet that even the boxes hadn't heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was doing well all things considered. When he had first walked into his classroom and prepared for the day he had worried that Peter would try to ambush him, spilling all his woes but he hadn't seen the young brunette all day, including in his designated class and he was thankful for the space; unsure what he would even say to the student.

_[What's there to say, stay the fuck away from him.]_

_{I don't have an opinion, I nodded off to sleep a couple times awhile back and I have no idea what's going on now.}_

_[I don't think you ever had a fucking clue yellow, your no better then him, encouraging him with Peter!]_

_{Hey don't you pin this on me. Nobody listens to me to begin with, so I didn't expect him to take me seriously.}_

_[I don't take either of you two jokers seriously.] {Could you imagine us working with the actual Joker; we'd make epic teammates! Hell, we'd have Batman running with his wing between his legs!}_

At the mention of the word, teammate, Wade snapped, breaking the pen he clutched hard in hand.

"Nobody's fucking teaming up with anybody, now let me concentrate on grading these tests will you?" He lashed out angrily.

"Oh, I' I'm sorry, I can always come by later..."

Wade bolted up from the desk as several papers went flying to the floor.

He recognized the voice anywhere, not needing to look to confirm his suspicion.

_[Wow you really got this boy twisted around your little finger don't you. Bravo for that.]_

_{I bet if we squeezed hard enough we could turn him into a pretzel. Salted of course because Petey is kinda a salty kid sometimes.}_

With shaking hands, Mr.Wilson said nothing as he kept his eyes trained on the floor as he busied himself with picking up his scattered sheets. His hands were shaking, and he did everything to hide the fact, thankful for the gloves.

_[Don't act so fucking weird unless you plan on having Peter figure out your secret dumbass.]_

_{Maybe we can play hang man for him to figure out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ . Psst the answer is I am Deadpool!}_

"Wade, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" The young man broke through the boxes voices as Wade noticed with startled realization that Peter was beside him, assisting with his run away exams.

_[I bet you have.]_

_{Do you think he nose? I mean knows.}_

**_God I fucking hope not._ **

"Have you?" Wade asked dryly, as he made himself busy, inspecting each exam he retrieved from the floor.

"Yes of course," Peter nods seriously as he places a hand lightly over top of Mr.Wilson's, neatly placing the papers on top of the pile Wade had been clinging to.

It wasn't necessary, but it looked as if the young student almost made a point to purposely touch the professor, fingers gently skirting against the teacher's bicep as Wade bit a shiver at the warm feel of the younger man.

It had been so long since anyone had remotely touched him and now Perfect Peter was smiling at him and standing so close...

Wade jerked away at the thought, angry at how weak he could be as his made no notion of making contact with the brunette. Peter noticed, eyeing his professor's strange demeanor.

Catching himself, he moved further away from the young man but not before the student moved, seizing the older man's collar as Peter stood abruptly alongside Mr.Wilson.

Wade stiffened instantly, body tight and rigid and on high alert as he jerked his body backwards in an automatic response.

"I went by your house last night but you weren't home I guess."

"I guess not.." the professor responded neutrally, licking his dry lips nervously as he looked anywhere but at his doe eyed student.

_{[LIAR!]}_

"It's too bad, I wanted to see you.." the last part said so quiet, the teacher was unsure if he had actually heard it.

The boxes had started screaming at this point, loud warnings going off in his head.

"Well isn't that lovely," Mr.Wilson mused, while trying to keep his disinterest collective.

Peter frowned, knowing it was odd for Wade to of not asked why he had been looking for him by now or how he hadn't even commented on the missing him comment.

_[Three guesses why Genius, Ding Ding Ding! Winner gets a throat punch courtesy of me.]_

**_Oh god he fucking knows I'm Deadpool. What the fuck do I do?! Shit fuck!_ **

_{Play it cool Daddy O, cool like a cucumber with shutter shades.}_

_[You know you could rape him. Spider-Man, Peter. Whoever the fuck. It's blackmail baby, can make him spread wide for you, or you could be the little slut; after all it doesn't matter, it all ends the same.]_

_{...W.what in the fuck White?! This is Marvel not Dc, why so dark??}_

_**STOP IT! And Also, you stole that line from our damn movie!** _

_[And this is just a 'story' as you put it. So why not have some fun with it?]_

Wade gasped, fingers shaking in horror at the implications.

_[Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were being real. Why else is this old fuck of a teacher hanging out with a kid that's almost half his age. Why else would we be getting buddy buddy with Spider-Man. You weren't really planning on being his 'hero sidekick for forever were you? He's a joke and your an even bigger one for thinking otherwise.]_

_{Holy shit, that was a mouthful Are we even allowed to talk that much? Wait a minute, how come I never get that many lines :[ }_

**_ENOUGH!!_ **

_[You know he's him, but the bigger question is: Does he know your him. And if he does, are you going to kill him?]_

Wade said nothing in retort to that.

"Wade I've..I've had such a terrible day today!" Peter sobbed, breaking the cold reality of the boxes as he curled up to the inside of his professors tight t-shirt and jacket like he had done so only previous at his house. He had wanted Wade to be the first one to make the move, hold him tight and ask him what was wrong but he couldn't wait anymore, exhaustion of the day playing him out.

_**Holy shit Peter- Spider-Man is actually touching me! Wade fan girled for a second before going back to rapid alertness, body already in tune in case.** _

_[Well look at that. He doesn't know your Deadpool after all,Mr. Merc with the Mouth! You have the poor boy so confused that he's crying about you to you. It's so fucking ironic that it's sickly funny.]_

_{And don't forget Merc with the Ass! Everyone is always talking about Captain America and ~~Spider-Man's~~ Peter's but we got some great junk in our trunk.}_

"Shut the fuck up, WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!"

Peter gaped, wide eyed as his hands quickly retreated back, as if he had been burned.

Realizing his mistake, Wade lurched forward, moving in closer to the retreating young brunette.

"No no, shit, no not you Peter. It's just..." Mr.Wilson bit his lip in contemplating.

"My friends..." he muttered sheepishly as he tapped at his head. The professor smiled, but Peter noticed the look didn't quit reach his eyes; it was fake.

Peter studied the older man carefully, tongue moving slowly as he worked out exactly what he wanted to say; careful not to upset the older man.

"Well with friends like them, who needs enemies," he tried for light hearted although the words fell slightly flat.

_**Holy shit tits! He didn't call me a psycho!** _

_[Psycho!]_

_{Groupie, cocaine, crazy, psycho groupie coke!}_

"Makes you high, makes you hide, Makes you really want to go-stop!"

_**Wow System of A Down, so the writer knows more artists then just Eminem.** _

Peter didn't even quirk an eyebrow, instead gently taking the masked face in his palm, commanding the muscular man's attention back.

"You got me, right? And I would never hurt you Wade... so who needs them?"

_**It's not me I'm worried about hurting...** _

_[Well we don't need him either that's for sure. We got more enemies then a nazi at a barmisva.]_

_{Nazi's? How out dated are you?? Ooh how about this one. Our enemy list is as long as our- }_

"Dick."

The small brunette seemed to shrink only smaller, a worried like expression dampening his brow.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it Wade," he added hastily.

_[You pissed Peter off...again...]_

_{Not our Petey Pie!! You better comfort his cute ass! Or even his head. Whatever body part your allowed comfort the shit out of it even if its the colon!}_

_**ESPECIALLY if it's the colon! WAIT Peters upset??** _

_[Noticing a theme there, chief?]_

Wade snapped his attention up, catching downcasted hazel eyes as Mr.Wilson moved without thinking as he mimicked Peter's actions only moments ago as he gently cupped underneath his students chin and looked at him fully for the first time.

"Petey I wasn't calling you a dick I was....calling my dick..a dick.."

The older man finished lamely, unsure of what else he could of said instead.

_[literally anything would of been better then the verbal diarrhea you spew.]_

He was surprised when instead of moving away in disgust, Peter seem to snuggle in closer, body pressed close against the left side of Wade's hip as he appeared oblivious to the stiffness of the older man.

"Who on earth thought of such a thing?" Peter laughed, wiping at his tears before he curled his arms around the older man's muscular frame. One arm was wrapped and pressed against his teacher's lower chest while the other remained tucked against his shoulder.

"I did, Wade Wilson." he saluted with the one free arm he had, a goofy grin plastered on his face, unseen but sensed by Peter.

And the answer it was so....Wade..and that made it so... perfect.

Peter couldn't help but feel an unsettling happiness begin to blossom in his chest as he laughed at the retort. He had missed this, feeling so carefree and easy.

As the young student gasped through his last bursts of fits, he couldn't help but give his masked teacher a thoughtful look. It was an unfamiliar stare that Wade noticed but chalked off to his imagination.

It's then that Peter Parker realized something important about ~~Mr. Wilson~~ Wade.

Looking up through dark lidded eyelashes, Peter shyly pressed gently against his professors chest as he bit his lip in concentration not daring to look away.

The professor noticing, did his best to hide that fact.

Wade bless his soul, was doing everything to pretend his student, Peter, didn't look absolutely fucking perfect right now.

_[Yeah okay I'll admit hes fuckable...for a STUDENT.]_

_{Ah come on, we've done worse things before.}_

"So what's the matter....Peter," Wade bit his lip through his mask as he tried his best to be casual. He wasn't sure if the young brunette was upset with how his interaction went with Deadpool, though Wade had done his best to hide his displeasure, making an excuse to leave as quick as he could after his Spidey friend had revealed his identity.

"Did your missing friend ever turn up?" Mr.Wilson asked, shooting for casual as he remembered their encounter the other day and how visibly upset the young had been.

Peter blinked through heavy eyes as he shook his head hiccuping. "Y, yes, I found him yesterday. He was fine, wasn't even hurt anymore the guy's...tough as nails." The student trailed off and that's when it sunk in, and when Wade really began to feel like shit.

_[You should already be feeling like that big boy.]_

_{Especially after the sixteen floor taco's we had the other night!}_

The friend Peter was worried about that he had confined in with him- it was him!

The professor turned away from the young man as he pressed his fingers into his hands tight as he tried to steady his breathing.

Things had started becoming extremely complicated when him and Peter began hanging with one another outside class hours which Mr. Wilson was definitely not complaining about; finding it shocking that such a bright and good looking man that was half his age would have any interest in even being the same room as him, let alone something Wade would describe as a friendship, had begun forming. It was nice having someone to finally bounce ideas off with besides White and Yellow but Wade knew he was playing a dangerous game, hanging around his first year student and now his recently learned idol, Spider-Man as well.

Wade could take it, what was another rumor to him or job, but Peter...

"He reminds me of you, to be honest. I think you two would make great friends." The words cut sharp, as Wade held back a shaky breath.

Peter was just too damn innocent for anything bad to happen to him.

"You saying he would make the perfect doppelganger for me?" Wade asked dryly, unsure how to even begin to respond to his comment.

_**That's were your wrong Petey, I don't tend to like myself...** _

"Ha..No..there...there's... no one else like you Wade Wilson."

Eyes widening, Wade said nothing, unable to read the younger man that was pressed so close to him.

_[Trust me, that's not a good thing.]_

_{I don't know, Typhoid Mary is pretty fucking crazy, she's a close second next to us!}_

The boxes continued to protest, but Wade was unable to focus on them, instead noticing...

 _ **He's...so fucking close...**_ Wade groaned to himself as he tried to hide the wave of arousal that had suddenly filled his nose and coated the air. Peter smelled like tangerines and something bitter; perhaps coffee and Wade was instantly addicted, wanting nothing more then to breath the young man's scent in, but thought against it as Peter looked up unexpectedly into his masked eyes.

_[Don't you even fucking think of it. You trying to get us in trouble again? Peter's a snitch and will get us kicked out at the drop of a hat.]_

_{But he looks so a-maze-ing!}_

_**And Fuck!**_ Peter was still looking at him like....

_**that.** _

**_What if I just moved in closer? I'm wearing a mask, it wouldn't count._ **

_[Really? That makes it 'not' count. Oh no Officers, I wasn't trying to kiss my student, just rubbing faces.]_

_{Seems legit, I think we could pull that off.}_

"M...Mr. Wilson?"

And Wade couldn't ignore the way the young brunette's voice shaked.

"Yes Peter?" the older man retorted, trying his best to remain neutral.

"I...thank you for being so nice to me, even when I can be an asshole sometimes."

Wade laughed, surprised at the brunette's comment as he smiled fondly, shaking his head.

"If your an asshole Petey, then I'm mount Shitmore."

Wade laughed at his own joke, as Peter simply kept smiling, eyes never leaving his as he basked in the sound of his professors booming voice.

Holding on tighter to the professors body, Wade's attention instantly focused on Peter again as the young man mumbled again, "Thank you...the last part he whispered, no longer nervously glancing into Wade's eyes as he was looking at his lips instead.

Well, were his lips would be if he wasn't wearing his trademark dark purple mask.

"Um, Peter, are you okay?" The teacher hesitantly commented, no longer able to pretend that Peter wasn't acting...

_**Weird.** _

_[Look who's talking.]_

_{We are!! Or voicing anyways!}_

"Never better," the young boy whispered back, as his eyes remained fixated and he moved in even closer.

He didn't know it, but Peter felt disappointed that the mask muffled the warm breath he was sure to of felt being so close to his teacher.

And then time stopped ( I know cliche) and Wade moved closer, unable to still his over beating heart.

The voices were screaming at him to stop, that he was making a huge mistake, pounding on the walls of his head but despite it, Wade just couldn't focus on anyone but Peter.

Peter his lovely student who was always so kind to him weather he was his student, his friend,

 _ **or Spider-Man...**_ the name felt weird to hear next to sweet bookworm Peter who never drank a drop of alcohol in his life (until Wade corrupted him with his Daiquiris). Peter who was moody but could also be so shy and bashful.

Who knew the young man could be so sweet, so innocent, and yet be so heroic, and Wade's not so secret Idol.

 ** _I knew..._** Knowing from the day he had first laid eyes on his student in class that he was going to amount to something, actually go far.

_[And then you ditched Spider-Man because you were worried you were going to corrupt him, which *spoiler alert* you would of. You made the right choice.]_

**_Then why do I feel like such shit if I made the right choice?_ **

_[Because you don't get to have a say in your happiness or your own shitty sad ending.]_

_**That's only if Daniel Way writes for me and he's shit. Duggan's been treating me pretty good lately!** _

_[Yeah, will see.]_

_{You know they say sometimes that if you love something, you have to let it go and if it comes back then you know it's meant to me.}_

**_Don't you mean, meant to be._ **

_{Nawh, think that's just some cliche bullshit. But there's still a high chance you might corrupt both Spider-Man and Peter, double whammy! They're your only friends, mine as well kill two birds with one stone. But not real birds, I like their feathers they're so feathery!}_

**_I need to leave. NOW._ **

_{No silly billy, your supposed to let him go not the other way around.}_

"Wade...." The professor's throat tightened at the sound of his name being called. Peter sounded needy, desperate.... but Mr.Wilson found he couldn't turn away from the smaller man even if his lips protested his sanity, instead dipping down so that both boys lips were mere centimeters apart, and closing fast.

Wade was losing, he couldn't control his want, his need, weakly protesting out in a last attempt, "No...Petey your...your too perfe-"

It's amazing how time can seem to freeze in place, allowing the most precious moments only for everything to be ripped away in the next scene.

This memory, was no exception.

"Ahem."

Wade froze in horror, the noise searing a hole through his brain.

Both boys seemingly turning in trance in a sick rhythm as they noticed a figure standing awkwardly in the door frame; looking ready to bolt.

_**No.** _

_**No.** _

_**NO!** _

"I um..." The normally loud mouthed man had nothing to say, a mind complete blank as he scrambled back and further away from his student.

_[Your very YOUNG student.]_

_{That just makes it sexier. Who doesn't love a shy bottom, or a young power top, Meow!}_

But Wade wasn't listening, brain registering nothing but the simple phrase,

**_Protect Peter. You forced yourself on him. Take the fall._ **

As Wade was about to bullshit, or admit, Peter beat him to the punch, speaking first.

"Oh... Travis, h-hi..." Peter called sheepishly face flushed in embarrassment.

 _ **Travis?**_ The name sounded familiar, but it could of been because it was common.

On second glance, the professor noticed it was the tall lanky kid that always sat beside Peter in class.

**_Always laughing with him..._ **

A sour thought occurred to the older man suddenly.

_**Do you think their dating?** _

_[..A..Are you being fucking serious right now?! Hellooo dumbass you just got fucking caught! Who cares if they're dating, Y.O.U. A.R.E. F.U.C.K.E.D. With a capital F.]_

_{I'm scared.}_

**_There's nothing to be scared of, he didn't see shit. We weren't doing anything wrong._ **

_[Don't fucking lie to Yellow!]_

_{He saw everything. He's going to tell on us.}_

**_But he was trying to kiss me! Wade protested, fighting his inner turmoil._ **

_[That's not what I fucking saw. You took advantage of him when you knew he was vulnerable! He just wanted a friend and you manipulated and used him.]_

As White droned on, the boxes began to sink and fade into the background, leaving nothing but a staticey white noise, pantering.

"I uh, couldn't find you by your locker Pete, so I thought you might be...here. Travis called quietly, both hands clutching his knapsack straps.

_**PETE?! Who the fuck is this joker.** _

_[Your competition.]_

_{Lets roll up our sleeves and kick his ass!}_

"And so I am," Peter called weakly, body rigged but completely removed from the professor who he was clinging to only moments before.

"And so you are... so uh, you ready to go? My roommates giving us a ride home today," the last bit he called nervously as his eyes darted around the room at anyone but Mr.Wilson.

"Right, right, that's right, alright I'm ready, let's go."

"You sure your not left there Peter," The professor joked weakly before fighting to urge the smack himself.

 _[Your giving us more unwanted attention dumbass.]_ White hissed.

_{Your chameleon ability is at about a 2.5 out of 10 right now bud.}_

It looked like Peter was about to laugh, or maybe say something but instead he nodded his head politely to the professor before getting up; pausing momentarily to grab his bag that was by the edge of the desk.

As casual as all hell, Peter called calmly over his shoulder, " Have a good day Mr.Wilson," as he headed closer to his friend.

"Peter wait!" Wade called out before he could stop himself.

The younger man stiffened at the words, but turned to address him.

_**Now what...** _

"I uh...." the words held heavy and loose in the air, a polluted noise.

A side glance told him that 'Travis' was still present in the room, and Wade, even being a professor,was still just Wade and Peter was....well Peter was perfect. And Wade Wilson was...

_**Please don't finish that thought....** _

"I uh,I should get going, Travis's roommate is waiting for us," Peter mewed pathetically, realizing that Mr.Wilson wasn't likely to say anything else. As he snapped his head back around the brunette tried his best at playing off the crimson flush that was starting to tint at the corners of Peter's cheeks. Wade saw none of this, consumed by his thoughts as he simply stared blankly at the back of his student.

If the professor was anyone but Wade Winston Wilson, Deadpool, he would of realized something important.

It wasn't to stay the older man was stupid, for a brief moment a thought crossed his mind that he dared not think of but as soon as the idea was reflected upon it was instantly shot down.

_**What the fuck was that about ??** _

Wade didn't voice out loud, fear anyone, including himself, would hear as he watched the two students leave his classroom, not one person looking back.

_[Your imagination, don't read too much into that other then you fucked up.]_

_{But White it looked like-}_

_[Quiet. It doesn't matter what it did or didn't look like, just that were fucked.]_

_{O...okay I guess, sorry.}_

Wade sighed pretending that his heart didn't tighten firmer at the comments, if he didn't show it then he never felt it. Its what he told himself everyday when he put on his mask and suit and pretended he was normal like everyone else and just a little eccentric.

"Don't worry guys I never had a hope in hell of there being any chance with Peter."

_[Plus he's Spider-Man.]_

_{Do you think you'll ever tell our Petey Pie who we really are?}_

_**You know I can't do that.** _

_[Typical. You piece of shit.]_

_{It's kind of funny, you ditched Spider-Man and now Peter is ditching you! Karma's a bitch y'all!}_

_[Hm, your right Yellow, that is funny.]_

**_Thanks guys, your all real fucking swell. Remind me to Invite you to my cousins sweet 16 because your both so fucking dandy._ **

_[You talking about that bitch Penelope?]_

_{Oh hell fucking no. I ain't fucking with that crazy's bitches shit!}_

_[You realize if we go, you have to go to.]_

**_I'm willing to make that sacrifice._ **

_{Ooh hey totally random, but do you guys think Peter gets an eyeful of the Caps ass on a regular basis? I bet he does. God wouldn't that be magnificent to see. I'd pay to see that ass.}_

"Yeah...yeah he probably does." Wade commented, trying to disengage in the conversation about to transpire.

Wade doesn't bother mentioning how nice his own ass is...or was.

Key word being was.

Finally standing, Wade looked across his classroom wondering if it would be the last time he would see it, knowing the possibility was high.

In his current state, Wade Wilson could honestly care less.

It's the lack of emotion that Wade displayed at times  being the result of his earned  title of Most Feared Mercenary.

Infact it made him downright dangerous.

"I feel like fucking killing something again."

The voices, didn't protest, cheering excitedly in reassurance.

                                                                               **

A loud sickening crack disturbed the silent air as as a splatter of blood painted the sidewalk. It wasn't the first time the pain resonated to form, but it was the first time someone had stumbled upon the incident and heard. (and possibly cared.)

In fact, Wade Wilson had chalked everything up to

_**I straight up don't give a fuck.** _

_[You don't give a fuck How cliche. Wanna flip people off to?]_

_{Will the real slim shady please stand up and put one of those fingers on each hand up..}_

"And be proud to be outta your mind and out of control!" Wade sang off key to a favorite Eminem classic.

**_Hmm two Eminem references in the story so far, I think the writer might be biased._ **

_{Or they just have great taste!}_

_[They're writing about you, so clearly not.]_

_*Sliiiik*_

The sickle went sliding through the side of his chest as Deadpool grimaced, growling out. "First off, you just interrupted my singing how fucking rude."

"I will do more than just offend you, you are but a fly on a wall of spiders." A nameless who fucking cares third rate villain screeched menacingly( or at least he tried to).

"Secondly- wait what the fuck is that supposed to mean? And hello fuck face, its 2018, don't you know I have a right to be offended by everything and anything nowadays!" Also, I'm not listening to anything some guy running around in tights and spandex calling himself SpankiesDan has to say. Like it just ain't fucking happening in this life or the next."

Through the mix of pure heated anger from the days earlier grievances, Deadpool had moved sloppy, uncaring of what happened or who it happened to and that's when it hit.

A pulse bomb, that picked up and accelerated as soon as it made contact with the mercenaries body. He was a moment to late in realizing, or a moment too soon for realizing he just didn't care anymore about anything...

**_I haven't had it this bad since my Deadpool and Cable Ultimate Edition Book 2 (spoiler! The similarity Is at the end of the book) way back with Fabian. Which, totally hinting at to read and I'm defiently not doing it because I seriously need a boost in comic sales._ **

As Wade looked up dazed from the after math of the hit, he wasn't shocked to find that the third rate hack of a villain had already disappeared in case Deadpool were to survive.

 _ **Surprise, I did!**_ Deadpool thought bitterly.

What did however, surprise the well seasoned mercenary, was the warm brown eyes that looked nervously down at him.

_**...W...It can't be..** _

The blast had rattled his eyes, that had to be the reason for the hallucinations as Deadpool shook his head. Everything was a fuzzy blur as he tried to regain his senses at the scene that had unfolded in front of him.

As his eye lids began to reform and build in seconds, the mercenaries heart dropped to his chest as he almost howled in a twisted laugh of pain.

**_Of. Fucking. Course._ **

_[Jesus,for real? Just your bloody luck.]_

_{Wow who's black cat did we fuck through a broken mirror while pouring salt over our shoulders into our open wounds to get this fortunate.}_

"Hey, I'm the one that supposed to be random here, stop stealing my bits!"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Sir?!"

The words snapped the merc back to reality as his eyes shifted up and caught attention of an all too familiar face.

It hadn't been because Wade was careless.For to be careless the word Care still exists. Wade was past that point and there seemed to be no return.

_**What is he doing here?** _

"P..." Wade tried to call, voice alarmingly thick and unmoving as he waited for his voice box to heal fully from the blast.

"Sir, sir are you okay?"

**_Sir...?_ **

_[Look down fuck nuts...]_

_{Looks more like roasted chestnuts, hey is it almost Christmas time??}_

"Sir, I'm going to call you an ambulance okay, hang tight." the voice called when the question remained un answered.

"No!" A hand snaked out grabbing firmly to the thin wrist, the merc's hand completely engulfing it with his own. Deadpool could feel the warmth of the all too familiar young boy that stood hovering over him as the older man's face twisted in horror at the sight.

Wade was holding onto Peter, and he wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Don't worry I won't leave you until they come I promise-"

In fact.... Deadpool wasn't wearing anything at all.

"No...no hospital.." he choked out weakly, trying to keep the panic from raising from his voice as his body automatically recoiled in horror over the realization.

'What?! You can't be seriou- okay okay!" Peter held up his hands in surrender when he saw the stranger scowl at him, grasp steadily growing firmer on the younger man.

"Your a stubborn one," Peter muttered, as he crouched closer to the man still bleeding on the pavement. The disprovement was in his voice, but a small worried smile shone brightly down.

_[This kid has a fucking death wish...]_

**_I think I have the fucking death wish._ **

_{Sign on the dotted line baby.}_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~

"What happened to you?" Peter asked, shocked at the display of the man. He had heard the loud explosion but had been a few minutes too late in seeing what had actually happened.

"What, my face and body? I've always been this fucked up. His voice was cold, but he laughed, a throaty rattle that sounded almost malicious.

The young brunette gave a strange look in response, blinking slowly as if concentrating before he finally spoke up,

"What are you talking about, I was referring to all the blood pooling out of...god I don't even know where it's coming from."

Peter leaned in before Wade could move, pretending not to notice the obvious flinch from the wounded man as he advanced softly, checking the stranger out for injuries.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospit-"

"Fucking positive." the voice growled and Peter tried not to jump at the deep tone as he kept himself busy with inspecting for serious wounds.

Finally Peter sighed, feeling he had done a thorough job though it meant nothing compared to what an actual clinic and doctor could do. The man would live, but he would be in agonizing pain for days if he left his wounds untreated.

_**Maybe he has had a bad history with hospitals. Maybe someone close to him died in the past...** _

Either way, the brunette wasn't going to push it, the stranger was already having on hell of a day and he couldn't force anyone, especially the man who despite being hurt, looked like he could take on anyone.

He was a tall broadly shouldered muscular man that Peter had to admit was the most defined man he had ever laid eyes on, and Peter has seen Captain America and Logan shirtless before!

Surprisingly, the stranger's impeccable body wasn't the first thing his young eye caught on to however, no that would be too simple, too basic.

Meanwhile the foreign man seemed to grow more agitated with each passing second, and was self consciously doing his best to cover up, shockingly more so his face then the...lower area.

As if noone would dare look there.

But Peter was looking.

And he was having a hard time stopping.

He was hung, if Peter had to guess, at least 9, 9 and a half inches, and that wasn't even the best or most interesting part of the man either.

No what really caught the young brunettes eye was the fact that the vulnerable man in front of him was covered from head to toe in twisted scars, from big to small as the littered his body completely.

He had never seen a man look like that. So unique, so different, so...

_**Beautiful...** _

The very naked stranger coughed nervously, looking everywhere but at him and Peter at least had the good shame to blush, looking away shyly as he scolded his thoughts.

His backpack began to slip at his shoulders, and the thought crossed his mind as he shrugged the one strap off his shoulder blade and then the other.

"Here, I have something you could wear temporarily, I know it won't fit so well but it'll be better then..."

Peter didn't finish, instead quickly peeking up and down at the man before him he scolded himself again; coughing quietly to ease the tension.

_**The poor man must still be in shock, badly hurt and I'm eyeing him over like a horny schoolgirl, nice one Peter!** _

The young man couldn't help but think one of the comparisons was accurate but he blushed and looked away instead as he opened his bag and started rummaging through. He was careful not to flash his Spider-Man gear that he always carried with him, instead reaching for a couple of brightly yellow colored shorts with a matching t-shirt.

"It's...my gym clothes," Peter said embarrassed, as the older man looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, and my name is Peter, hi!" The last bit he called shyly, as thoughts echoed eerily of the words he had said to Deadpool before he had gone and ruined everything.

The other man said nothing, grunting as he reached forward hesitantly to grab at the fabric. For a minute it seemed as if the stranger wouldn't take it but the notion was quickly put to rest when he move closer. For a moment their fingers brushed against each other and Peter bit back a gasp at the electricity he felt coursing through him.

If the other man had felt it to, he made no motion of showing it as his face remained in a permanent frowned line.

The scarred man wasted no time, anxiously moving to slip the innocent gym attire on, that on the stranger, made the outfit appear...naughty and dirty. The young brunette couldn't help but observe how skimpy it looked on him as Peter noted how tight the clothes fit the bulkier man, how the fabric stretched desperately, clinging to every part of the older man's twisted and scarred body.

He looked like a glorified slut, and Peter wasn't complaining, only commenting.

 _ **Not out loud of course...**_ Peter sighed internally, knowing he was to shy to try for anything with anyone...except..

He didn't dare let his thoughts drift back to earlier in the classroom with Professor Wilson, even if a thought nagged at the back of his mind of whether Mr.Wilson looked as good as the stranger did.

_**God, with my fucking teacher. What the fuck was I thinking?** _

"What's your name."

 _ **Am I even thinking now?** _ Peter realized, as he probed the older man for an answer.

The man ignored the question, cocking his head away.

"Thanks for the outfit kid,sorry it's going to have my stink all over it."

Peter bit his lip hard before he could stupidly comment that he wouldn't mind that at all.

Instead he responded, "You can thank me by telling me your name."

Taken off guard, the bulky man stiffened, the too small fabric stretching and threatening to rip against the stranger's chest.

There was a beat of silence and Peter sighed, chastising himself.

_**  
**_

"Why do you want to know so bad kid?" His voice was less cold, more concerned instead.

Blinking thoughtfully, Peter smiled realizing how ridiculously innocent the muscular man looked, it was enough to make the young brunette swoon.

"I, I don't know, just curious I guess," Peter blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck shyly as he flashed a brilliant smile his way.

_**Why do I always go looking for trouble.** _

The stranger continued to stare, and Peter's smile started to falter as he realized maybe he should just drop it and let the man carry on his way. It wasn't like he was going to ever see him again after today, so why did it matter so much?

_**Because it just does...** _

"My name is Winston."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned, not once looking back, as the man walked firmly, shoulders and head held straight edged as he walked with confidence, Peter not taking his eyes off the older man.

**_Jesus, was trouble always this fucking sexy..._ **

Peter mewed to himself as he watched the sway of the older man's hips move, almost teasingly in the short fabric as he watched the gloriously firm ass shift away.

Hungry eyes followed Winston, all of which went unnoticed by the scarred man.

If Peter had known truly who the man was, he would of realized the strong sense of self assurance the older man portrayed-it was for show, nothing but a charade.

As Peter also turned, heading in a similar direction, hands in pockets, he couldn't help but think how dreadfully normal he must look walking in the main streets of New York City.

The young brunette seemed steady,together, but it was for show, nothing but a charade.

Each corner of his mind, darkened with blackened thoughts. Every good aspect in the young man's life, Wade, Deadpool, hell maybe even with Winston, tainted with something Peter had done.

"Maybe if I had actually helped instead of staring like an idiot, Winston would of been more eager to reach out for help."

Sighing with hands deep in his pockets, Peter continued to walk with no clear destination in mind, after all, he had no where to be.

"At least I still have Travis," he thought quietly to himself.

**

_*Flashback*_

"Don't be ridiculous, there's nothing going on."

"Are you sure about that Peter, because that sure didn't look like nothing."

"And what exactly did it fucking look like?" Peter snapped, turning heatedly on his heels so he was facing away from the car and their destination. It hit unexpectedly, the weight of the last couple days come crashing in on him; feeling unable to take on anything more; let alone his friends judgemental thoughts.

_**Let him fucking think whatever he wants.** _

However, upon seeing his friends hurt eyes at the reaction, Peter bulked, instant regret flowing through him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I just..."

"I'm not going to tell anyone Peter."

The brunette looked up, shock eminent on his face.

"Your not?" he asked bravely as Travis smiled a sad look, shaking his head no.

"Of course not Peter, your my friend and even if you weren't, all that is none of my business. Your a grown adult, you can make your own choices. Even if they're really fucking weird ones like our professor who's more likely then not, grade A crazy." They had started walking again, both boys falling into an easy step as some of the tension had cleared between the two of them.

"Do you think he likes me?" Peter wasn't sure when he had asked, or why but it was too late to take the words back.

Travis paused in step, giving the shorter man a curious look before he shook his head and laughed, face noted with disbelief.

"Come on lover boy, let's see if we can put the moves on this assignment."

Peter smiled in response, thankful for his good friend Travis.

_**My best friend Travis.** _

As the two men got into the back seat of the car, smiling ear to ear at each other as Travis turned to greet his roommate, Peter fell back into a comfortable laps of silent as he turned to position his body facing the window closest to him. It was a 15 minute drive.

_**Great, plenty of time to over think the rest of my shit-tastic life.** _

And for our young hero Peter, student by day, Spider-Man by night, the man had alot of burning questions.

_**Would Wade of actually kissed me if Travis hadn't walked in?** _

_**Did I even really want him to kiss me??** _

_**Is Travis really going to keep his word about not telling anyone?** _

_**Will I ever see that gorgeous man again??** _

_**Winston...** _

Peter couldn't help but smile groggily at the memory.

Only one last thought squeezed through, taking hold of Peter just before he finally circumcised to shutting down for the rest of the car ride.

_**Where the hell is Deadpool??** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[What are you going to do, you can't keep putting off the inevitable he's going to fucking find out. He's not an idiot like you.]_

_{I don't know, he did reveal his identity to us. That seems pretty stupid.}_

_"Let me think for a moment will you two," Wade grabbed desperately at his head as he tried to contain the swirling headache that was surrounding his left side._

_[WHAT'S THEIR TO THINK ABOUT? PETER KNOWS EVERYTHING!]_

_**He doesn't know that was me today.** _

_{Hey, he's right. He's never seen your face. As far as he knows, your just some ugly naked dude he found on the street today.}_

The tormented man groaned, wishing desperately for the quiet empty hollowness he was sometimes granted.

_[What's the matter don't you want to tell 'Petey Pie' our dirty little secret, Deadpool, oh sorry I mean Wade, or wait. Was it Winston?]_

_{Fun fact for all you out there, Winston is really Wade's middle name.}_

_**You can't break the fourth wall only I can-** _

_{Well I just did it, so how do you like them apples}_

_[How is that despite everything fucked up in his life, your somehow able to get him to focus on the most idiotic and trivial things. Who fucking cares what name he goes by?! He's lying to Peter about who he really is.]_

_{Well that's- WAIT A MINUTE! You ARE lying to our Petey Pie. How dare you hurt our sweet boy!}_

**_Enough._ **

The voiced ignored the warning.

"I NEED SILENCE!"

_[Oh YOU need silence, and when do we ever get a moment to ourselves??]_

_{Yeah! It's always Eminem this and crush that, well okay actually I do like Eminem to but this Peter infatuation thing is getting a little silly and you need to tell our sweet boy the truth. Your his teacher and his partner-}_

_[Were back to killing and we fucked off, I'd say partner loosely, maybe even EX.]_

_{Ooh I like the sound of that. Spidey-Peter is our ex. Do you think we could go around telling people-}_

_***BANG*** _

The pistol dangled loosely in the cold unmoving fingers of the mercenary as the bulk muscular frame tilted forward, hunching over from the sudden shift of dead weight.

Smoke curled up from the barrel of the gun, as Wade's eyes rolled back into his head as the blackness swirled and consumed him.

He'd be out-dead for at least 15 minutes. It'd be the most peace and happiness Deadpool would get for a long time. He would savour it for as long as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~

_Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children..._

The sign glowed in eerily color as he breathed deeply, cold air brushing against his lightly tinted cheeks as he looked up at the highly placed sign.

_**Could Deadpool really be here?** _

The wind was the only thing that answered as Peter shivered in his coat, curling his sweater tighter to his throat as he continued to look up quizzically.

So maybe Peter had done some light...stalking.

Turns out Deadpool was more then just another mercenary, having a rep as long as his homework assignments.

The thought should of bothered the young hero, but he found his thoughts more pressed in other matters.

_**Is he going to be pissed at me for coming?** _

It was an honest thought, he hadn't asked the mercenary about this aspect of his life, the run down dive bar that a few...associates of Wade's, had mentioned he went to. (Peter may or may not of had to rough up a couple people for those answers.)

_**What if I just make things worse between us? Clearly he doesn't want to share any part of himself he made that obvious...** _

He could easily turn around and go home, nobody had seen him outside not that it mattered. To a random onlooker it seemed nothing but a young man looking lost on a cold New York night.

Peter sure felt lost, realizing how true those words were. He had nowhere to go.

He was too embarrassed to face Wade yet.

And too afraid not to clear the air with Deadpool, his ~~mercenary~~ reformed friend.

Glancing once last time at the huge dark building he headed to the side door, hearing loud shouts and noises coming from within.

"Well it definitely feels like a place for mercenaries..." Peter muttered to himself, hoping Deadpool was still keeping up with his end of their deal to not kill.

He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open as his eyes blinked, adjusting to the low light of the bar.

When his pupils expanded, allowing the dramatic shift of light to dark from being outside in the snowy air he noticed a room full of eyes all trained on him. The young hero didn't need his spider senses to tell him they were anything but welcoming.

_**This is a bad idea...** _

A glass shattered against the wall close to Peter's head as he tried his best not to flinch.

_**A very very bad idea.** _

As Peter surveyed the room he noticed everyone was indeed looking at him. Well everyone but....

Peter gulped as he swallowed dryly before he made up his mind and stepped further in.

Deadpool was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fun Easter eggs!*  
> ( Well fun for me mawhwaha )  
> Daniel Way, and Gerry Duggan are actual writers of Deadpool along with the mention of Fabian who was co-creator of Deadpool.  
> I hate Way's writing, but I know most would disagree ;) 
> 
> **BIIIIIIIG THANKS FOR ANYONE WHO'S STILL IN THIS CRAZY RIDE!! Hopefully this chapter was okay, was unsure to be honest.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated soooo fucking much, they're my everything. ( I check like every hour in excitement in hopes lol)


	7. He Loves Me... *pluck* He Loves Me Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT NEW INFO**  
> Matt Murdock ( a commentor from before made me think to write him into a story for the first time ever) makes an appearance (Daredevil) and he is NOT blind in this story.
> 
> Also there will be ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER to this story. So everyone that's been hanging in there, thanks for hanging in, and for those struggling to get through, be happy only one left, or just stop reading already :P

  
"Want a drink?"

  
"Um, don't you want to ask to see my ID first?"

  
"Yeah your- No. I don't care, now what will you have, or get the fuck out of my bar."

  
Peter nods shyly, chastising himself for drawing anymore unwanted attention on himself as he feels eyes burning the back of his skull as he pretends to ignore the  sensation.

  
 As Peter sits down as graceful as he can muster on the stool closest to the mercenary (his mercenary) he yelps in surprise as Deadpool puts his hand in front, taking the  quickly poured drink from the bartender before  he could hand it to the young brunette.

  
"Your what, like 15? I don't fucking think so.  I'm drinking for two tonight, Weas," he nodded toward the crotchety bartender.

  
Peter's eyes locked onto the red and black clad merc as it was the first words Deadpool had spoken since their last moment of reveal.  His voice, never sounded sweeter.

  
_**15..ha..**_ he could take that, and then... _ **wait?**_  
_**Weas?** _  
"Like, Weasel?"  the brunette had turned, a perplexed look clear across his face as he stared at the nerdy looking bartender.

  
Deadpool said nothing, giving the brunette a side eye before he turned back in front and downed the shot that was made for the young brunette..  
Peter couldn't help but notice that Deadpool was still playing the game of 'cover the face with your hand' when he had to drink.  If there was an Olympic sport for putting the mask back down the fastest, the merc would take gold, silver and bronze.

  
Peter sighed, giving up on try to sneak a peek _ **...for now**_ , and instead changed tactics.

  
"SO, your Deadpool's FRIEND,"  
_**Oh god I emphasized friend too much didn't I?**_

  
Four pairs of eyes turned, training on him as Peter gulped trying to drown out the fact that he sounded extra squeaky in this moment.

  
_**Apparently I did.** _

  
So maybe he was a little jealous, so what?  
_**Jealous?... As if.**_  
_**So what if I ruffed a couple of guys up to get the name of MY friend Deadpool's.. friend...Jesus Christ do I ever sound pathetic.. I need to get a fucking grip. He's not only mine.**_

  
_**And neither is Wade...**_  
A strangled noise escaped past thin lips as Peter eye's grew wide at the thought.

  
"I don't know if W-" Deadpool heads snaps so quick that Peter is sure it must be dislocated regardless of showing no motion as he sends daggers at his friend.  
Silently exchanging a few words with raised eyebrows, Weasel picks up a glass, busying himself as he turned back to the young man.  
"I wouldn't say fuck face over here has friends. But I know the guy, sure."

  
Oh and Peter did not like that one bit,  his arm hair bristling at the words as he shot the dirtiest look he could manage at the other man he was steadily growing to hate and for good reason.

  
"I assume you must be referring to yourself,  Deadpool has friends, in fact he has me," and he swore he saw his own chest puff out proudly as he tried to reassure the mercenary.

  
If Deadpool and Weasel were looking at him shocked, well then Peter would just pretend he didn't notice as he leaned over top the bar and poured himself a drink on tap, not looking at either as he pretended everything was normal.

  
"So," and he was back cleaning the glass with a wicked grin on his face that easily  had Peter on edge, " You never told me you got yourself a little boyfriend, and a young one at that. Bout time you got yourself  laid I was starting to think you really were unfuckable."

  
Frothy beer came shooting out as Peter gasped, choking on the drink he had just begun to ingest.  
"It's not like that," Deadpool growled, as his hands clenched on the bar top,  as he squeezed them open and shut.

  
_**Unfuckable??** _

  
Peter gaped, disgusted that a 'friend' could say such words. It was these thoughts that lead to the young man doing such a stupid and rash decision.  
"He means were not like that...yet," the words sound too cheerily and overly fake as soon as they had left his mouth. Weasel didn't comment thankfully, and neither did the merc as the glass he had been clinging to shattered in his grip.

  
If Deadpool was in a shitty mood before, he was worse now, a dark look piercing at Peter as he panicked, looking anywhere but at the man in question.  
"I mean..." he called weakly, looking down.

  
"I think you should stop talking right about now kid," Weasel whispered. Peter hated to admit it but the other man was right, mutely nodding his head in agreement as he kept his head low.  
Seeing to get an overall feel of the room, Weasel moved to the other side of the bar, picking up conversation with ease with an older woman who had been nursing her beer and keeping to herself.

  
_**I'm supposed to be fixing things, not making shit worse. Common Peter!** _

  
"I don't like the way he talks to you D-"  
"And you think I like the way you talk about me either?" The merc snapped as Peter jumped in surprise, half expecting the mercenary to of begun ignoring him again.

  
 " Sides, everyone talks to me like that.." the last part Deadpool mumbled as if only to be heard by his ears.

  
"I was just trying to help Deadpool..."  he called shyly, unsure what to do next but thankful they were talking again.  
Deadpool sighed heavily, finally looking away from the brunette as he stared into his now empty glass instead.

  
"Yeah Peter, I know. I know... it's what you always do."

  
There was a beat of silence and then,  
"Weasel, another drink!"

  
Things were not off to a great start.  
                                                                                **  
"So wait, you can't get drunk."

Head shake.  
"Like at all? Not even tipsy."

Another head shake.  
"I suppose I should feel sorry for you, but I've never really drank before either. So I guess we've both been missing out."

  
It had  been a real awkward  15 minutes in which during that time Peter had pondered to himself if it would be the last time he would see Deadpool before the merc made himself disappear from his life.  He was as good at making a name for himself just as he was at  ghosting and hiding from the world when he saw chose to. The thought terrified him, but Peter refused to acknowledge it out loud.

  
And then something amazing began to happen, a wonderful phenomenon. The more Peter began to drink, the better he started to feel, and the more open Deadpool had suddenly become.

Perhaps thinking the brunette wouldn't remember anything the next day and what would be the harm? Peter however didn't care, perhaps too drunk to do so, or maybe just overly eager to gain his friends attention back.  
  
"You've never drank before?"  
Peter seemed to contemplate before shaking his head slightly. "No, well I mean recently I got to experience my first drink, but I've never been drunk."  
"What was it?"  
"What was what?"  
"The drink."  
"Oh. A daiquiri."  
Deadpool nodded dryly, turning away. "The man has good taste in at least some aspects."  
Peter's ears perked up at the some word, before nudging him in a friendly manner.  
"Some?"

  
"Yeah well any man that doesn't get you drunk to try and have fun with you is just plain stupid."  
Peter blushed at the words, not expecting them. It had been so long since the mercenary had flirted with him, and the words were comforting, more raw if anything now that Deadpool had actually seen his face.

_**He thinks someone would actually want me?** _

  
Peter's heart soared over the fact that he wasn't completely undesirable.  
"I think your the only one who thinks that Deadpool," Peter baited innocently, hoping for more praise.  The brunette wasn't used to compliments besides from Mr.Wilson, and he'd be lying if he denied liking the attention every once in awhile.

  
Deadpool seemed to eye the brunette wearily, as if expecting a trap but shrugged his shoulders, throwing caution to the wind, "Really Petey? You got nobody hitting on that pretty ass of yours?" And he was testing the brunette, curious to see what he would say.

  
Peter, thinking hard, pursed his lips as he swayed slightly on the bar stool as he contemplated the question seriously.

  
Deadpool hated himself, but knew he would be lying if he didn't admit that he thought Peter looked undeniably adorable right now.

  
"Yes, I mean...no? I don't know...doesn't matter," Peter sighed as he snapped his head back, taking a shot that the merc hadn't even noticed the young brunette had had.  He ignored the way the brunette's neck constricted, adams apple bobbing up and down slowly as the fiery liquid went burning down.

  
Deadpool had been dying to ask what the young man had meant by his words, but could tell by Peter's demeanor it was the last thing he wanted to be asked. The merc respected the silent wish, instead commenting, " Well baby boy, let me tell you this, anyone with eyes would say the same thing and if they haven't it's because they're too shy or know your too fucking good for them."

  
Peter absolutely preened at the words, smiling bright as he nudged the older man fondly.

  
"Thanks Pool, your not too bad yourself." The brunette didn't regret the words, but he hated the way the muscular man's face instantly twisted up in his mask as a  permanent frown etched itself through the fabric at the comment.

  
"There's nobody in this world that's saying that Petey baby, let alone thinking it, that's why..."

  
The mercenary stopped, as if  trying to take back his words as he grimaced to himself. Thankfully, Peter had picked up on it, giving his friend the eyebrow raise.  
"That's why, what, Deadpool?" The young brunette asked softly, trying not to push the red and black man away, but still trying to understand.

  
Sighing, the merc groaned as he rubbed at his eyes through his mask as he shook his head in defeat, finally giving in, as he turned, lifting his mask to ingest his own shot before slapping the fabric back down.  Not turning back around as he  voiced, " Why do you think I bailed on you earlier."

  
At the words, Peter sat straight up, ears tuned in. He had planned to ease in the particular topic of conversation somehow throughout the night but Deadpool  had beaten him to it, giving the younger man the perfect out to comment. He capitalized on it, "I don't understand  do you not like-" 

"It has nothing to do with that at all Peter," the mercenary called, beating him to the punch as he raised his hands up in front the brunette to stop his train of thought.

"I just...I can't offer you...what your offering."  
_**What I'm offering?**_

  
"What I'm offering? What is the boy scouts?" Peter joked, trying to lighten up the air and grasp the concept at the same time.  The merc just shook his head, not bothering a fake smile. "If we were the boy scout cookies you'd be the delicious chocolate mint that everyone likes and I'd be  the raisin cookies that people only buy for their grandma before realizing that even granny doesn't want that nonsense."

  
"I like raisin," the young man called sweetly, breaking the merc from  his self spiraling train of thought and this time Deadpool did smile slightly, body relaxing slightly.  
"Really now?"

Biting his lip guilty, Peter mimicked the mercenary's facial expression. "No, not really. But I like you, so fuck raisin."

  
This time Deadpool laughed, a full out noise that got the whole bar sparking with excitement as everything around them seemed brighter and it was hard to miss as the brunette basked in it's rays.

  
"I just... don't want you to be disappointed Petey, that's all..." he whispered quietly the last words as if he was scared of ruining the suddenly good atmosphere of the room.  
As Peter not so subtly  eyed the older mercenary up and down, taking note of the way his red and black costume hugged against his muscular frame ,tight, the young college student couldn't help but think that it was highly unlikely.

  
"Don't be silly, I'd never be disappointed in you," Peter whispered back, afraid to be vulnerable if only for a moment. It was perfect, a phrase that warmed Deadpools heart from the very core, or at least it would of been if it wasn't for Peter adding, " Sides it doesn't matter anyways, it's not like were dating, were friends Deadpool and I will always accept you."  
Deadpool frowned, before quickly masking his expression with one of cheerfulness. Unfortunately, Peter didn't notice the shift of mood before it was gone, smiling brightly and unaware.  
  
"Well, bottoms up, Petey." he slid a glass over and Peter took it, happy that his friend was starting to lighten up and smile at him finally.

Deadpool likes cum cum in his bum bum.  
**^--** Sorry that was my fucking boyfriend. Was just too stupidly funny not to delete.  
                                                   
As both men clinked glasses, Peter couldn't help but think that finally, things were off to a better start.  
Deadpool however, couldn't help but wonder if he had reached a new low.  
                                           **  
  
 "You sure are something pretty," a dark voice called, and Peter didn't have to turn to know it wasn't Deadpool who had excused himself to go to the washroom calling out to him.

  
_**Even if it was 15 minutes ago... I think?**_   Peter thought groggily, brain mumbled from the beginning effects of alcohol.

  
_**Should I be worried?**_ Peter felt like maybe he should be, but for the life of him couldn't understand or remember why.

  
Casting a sideways glance, he noticed a tall overweight man with a beard that had more hairs then on the man's actual head, smirking down at him as Peter quickly snapped his attention back front, wishing Deadpool was still beside him, hell even Weasel.  
Suddenly, Peter was feeling very anxious, and very very concerned.  
The man in front of him seemed like the kind of man that didn't take kindly to no, and Peter hadn't assumed wrong.

  
"U..um thanks, I guess."  
"Your more then welcome, brown eyes. Now how about I gets- u' a you a drink, to celebrate such a cute thing walking in here."

  
_**Cute...** _

  
Peter swallowed nervously, not liking the direction things had started to take as an overwhelming sense of nausea had began to set in.

  
_Any man that doesn't get you drunk to try and have fun with you is just plain stupid..._

  
The words ringing back in the young brunette's ears as panic started to rise in his throat.  
"N, no thank you. I'm just waiting for my fri-"  
"No, I INSIST." the words pointed, leaving no room for debate.  
"I um..." Peter squeaked out, fidgeting under the other man's eyes as he debated going full out Spider-Man on his ass.

  
A low chuckle escaped his throat at the young man's nervousness, obviously getting off from the reaction. "Relax baby, I just want you to have a good time."  
Peter choked on the words, unsure what to say and wondering if he would really be able to use his Super Hero abilities while heavily intoxicated. It was a worry that thankfully, Peter didn't have long to mull over before  a voice cut in, breaking through the unfolding horror.

  
"How fucking sweet, I sure do like to have a good time Ravis."  
The giant man froze, eyes displaying a lack of terror that disturbed even Peter as he turned around and instantly breathed a side of relief over the mystery man.

  
_**Oh thank god it's..** _

  
"D...Deadpool... uh..hi. Look I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to be nice..."  
The sound of a blade unsheathing skirted across the suddenly silent bar as all eyes locked on the interaction. It almost seemed to Peter if Deadpool was the most respected, if not feared man here.  
"Oh I love playing nice Ravis," and the words spit venom and he toyed with the end of the blade, making a point to show his twisted pleasure in the sharp object.

  
"I- I..."

  
"Common, spit it out big boy, before I stab it out."  
"I ..I thought you wouldn't mind, Deadpool, honest. You..you told Weasel you two weren't dating and I..."

  
Deadpool laughed, putting his blade back in as Ravis breathed a noticeable sigh of relief, starting to relax.  
"Oh, of course of course. Well that solves everything doesn't it. Hear that Peter everything is ok-"

  
It happened so quick, faster then Peter's spider reflexes could note and the blade was out and pointed sharply against the larger man's throat.  
"You fucking touch him again and I will personally cut your pathetic excuse of a dick off and mail it to your fucking wife. Do you understand."

Ravis nodded heavy, nervous sweat breaking out on his oily face.  
"Good!" Deadpool called cheerily before putting his blade down and sitting beside Peter as if nothing had happened as he smiled brightly at the brunette.

  
"Hey sweet cheeks, how you feeling?"  
_**How am I feeling?!**_  
He wanted to say disgusted, not just with Ravis behavior, it seemed to be expected from a guy that looked like that. But with Deadpool being so overly aggressive....

  
_**He did save me from a possible rape...**_  
_**But excessive violence/murder is never the answer.** _ Knowing full well that Deadpool would of kept his word on the threat.  
_**But he was so protective with me. He'd keep me so safe...**_

  
"Earth to Peterrrrr, hey, you okay kid?"

  
"I'm I'm..."

  
Peter's head was spinning as he groaned, fingers coming to tighten around the lip of the bar top, as he tried to keep himself grounded.

"I'm..."  
_**So fucking turned on.**_  
"I'm..I'm drunk Deadpool..."

  
His response was met with a deep throaty laugh as a warm arm wrapped itself around the back of the kids neck as he patted him kindly.

  
"Yeah kid, I know. I know."

  
And he did, _**cause Deadpool knows everything,**_ Peter thought happily as he rested his head in the strong warm shoulder beside him, sighing happily as the merc made no motion of moving him off.

  
Him and Deadpool were friends again, life was good.

  
_**Really fucking good.** _  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey fuck face, you miss me?"

  
Wade stiffened, hands currently on his chalk board in his class as he  bulked at the heated words.

  
_[No but your going to miss your face when I dissemble it from your body.]_

  
_{Ooh can we shrivel it up on a spike.  We could totally pass for Fallout raiders!}_

  
"Want to try that statement again dickhole,"  the professor turned, trying his best to keep his Deadpool Mode out of his Professor role before catching himself.

  
"Dare-  I mean Matthew Murdock. As I fucking live and breath, what a surprise, hey cockweasel how the hell have you been?" And Matt just smiled, moving from the door frame as he leaned in closer, punching Wilson on the arm good naturally.

  
"Better then you I'm sure old boy," he flashed a toothful smile before he sat ontop of the professors desk warmly.

  
Matthew(Matt) Murdock. AKA Daredevil. A substitute that if Wade was lucky, showed up once or twice a year for a week to teach at the university. This week seemed to be his lucky day.

  
Daredevil and Wade had duked it out in the past, on campus and on the battle ground, but somehow despite everything they managed to always make up, and remain close friends, something Wade desperately charished if he was being honest with himself.  It was hard on a typical day to be Wade Wilson, not to  mention the alas Deadpool as well and Matt Murdock, Daredevil, could understand that feeling completely.

  
_**Not that Peter couldn't... but...** _

  
Wade felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his most favorite and most difficult student, Peter Parker.  
He had a great time watching his friend get drunk for the first time last night, although unknowingly that he was spending his divided time with two men that were one in the same.

  
The strong  emotion of betrayal stung, leaving Wade wishing things hadn't gotten to this point, backed in a corner and unsure of how to get out.

  
He was desperate to tell Matt about everything, but unsure how he would react, knowing it was probably for the best if he didn't say anything, for the young brunettes sake. and for the professor's own pride if he was being open with himself.

  
Matt was honest, always telling Wade how it was, and he was one hell of a teacher.  Truthfully,Wade wasn't sure how the other man put up with him but he wouldn't question it, just take what he could get. Matt was one of the few people besides save Weasel, that he trusted whole heartedly.  A feeling the professor didn't take lightly.  
  
"Who's sorry excuse of a class are you coming to fuck up for a week?" Mr.Wilson asked casually, as he leaned back, faining disinterest as excitement sparkled in his eyes. Matt laughed in response, throwing a text book left by one of  his students, at him, as it hit smack in the face.

  
_**Bastard Bitch!** _

  
_[He's asking for a bitch slap to the mouth.]_

  
_{He could of given us a paper cut! But damn if he isn't just the feistiest, Meow! If we don't get Petey maybe Daredevil will play ball.}_

  
"Art. They were going to ask you, then realized your un artistic ass wouldn't know the first thing of beauty."

  
_[Burn bitch.]_

  
_{Ooh that's a finger snap for sure!}_

  
"Ah of course, the only class where you don't need to actually be good at anything to teach, makes sense why they'd put you there. Why it's my Petey's favorite class is beyond me-" Wade froze realizing his mistake in mentioning Peter before he played it off with the wave of his hand, redirecting. "Anyways let-"

  
"Ah ah ah, hold on a second." Mr.Murdock scolded cheekily as he got up from the desk and straightened his legs.  
"Who's this Petey you speak of.  My god, did you finally get laid??" He asked, faining only half surprise as the excitement was evident in the other teacher's voice.

  
"Okay first off, ouch," Wade whined as put a hand on each side of his hips, fake pouting, " That's what Weasel said, and second off Peter is nobody, don't worry about it."

  
_[Well that's a crock of shit.]_

  
_{Biggest pot of shit stew if we ever did see it!}_

  
"Sure, sure, a real regular Tom Clancy. So is that why your blushing so  hard?"  
In a flash Wade's fingers brushed against his face before remembering he was wearing his trade marked purple mask.

  
"Gotcha."

  
"Fucking dick."

  
"Yeah, yeah, my dick's magnificent. Now tell me about this nobody Peter..." Matt played, knowing that him and Wade both knew he wouldn't give up till he got what he wanted.  
  
So Wade caved in and told him, sighing dramatically for comic effect as he relayed everything.  

  
How Peter was a student in his class (he got a slight eye raise and a scolding look at this) and how Peter was nice to him and visited him at home and how they fast became friends and how much the younger man meant to him. He even mentioned the scenario that happened the other day which raised only more questions from the other teacher.

  
"What do you mean, what was he doing?" curious on his voice with no edge of judgement. If anything, he was happy that Wade was finally catching a break although he wasn't too thrilled that it was with a student but the kid was old enough to know better, or at least make his own choices so he didn't pry further on the issue.

  
"I don't know, it's hard to explain  he was kinda.. I don't know we were close and stuff. Do you understand?"  
Matt blinked once. Twice.

  
"No."

  
"It's like...fuck. I don't man. You had to be there."  
"So show me."

  
_**Um What.** _

  
_[The fuck.]_

  
_{Ooh it's getting hot in here! 2 for 2  baby,  everyone wants a piece of you hot cakes!}_

  
The professor decided to go with White's response.  
"The fuck?"  
"You don't know how to explain it so show me. You said you two didn't even officially kiss and you clearly didn't bang so what's the big deal. Show me what happened."

  
"I um..." Wade called drawing a blank.

  
_[Whatever. Show the horny devil.]_

  
_{Ahh I get it. Because devils have horns and he's Daredevil. That's good!}_

  
**_Well it was good until you killed the joke by explaining it._ **

  
"What's the matter Wilson, scared?"

  
_[Oh fuck no, Show this bitch what being  scared really means.]_

  
_{ You go girl!}_

  
Wade scoffed, eyeing the taller man with a deliberately slow, once over.  
"Me? Scared? Not in your fucking life."

  
                    
"Okay so you have to go...wait are you Peter in this situation or am I?"  Wade chuckled nervously as Matt rolled his eyes. "Obviously I'm Peter. Now come on old man, I don't have all day."  
"What's your hurry, worried some kid won't be able to paint shitty flowers without your guidance to fuck it up more?"

  
"Wade!"  
"Okay okay I'm going, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm hurrying."

  
Mr.Wilson sat gingerly down at the desk as he looked around the room, feeling slightly awkward as he looked around nervously before grabbing onto the other man clumsily, pulling him in. Matt made no protest which seemed to only make Wade more anxious.

  
Taking a deep breath, he opened his legs slightly to make room for the substitute as he placed him in between and grabbed his arms to wrap around his own torso.

  
Matt complied, not saying a word as he allowed his body to be moved like a rag doll, as he watched in bewitched amusement, eyebrow cocked.  
How Wade wanted to wipe the stupid fucking smirk from his face but he wanted to know even more so what Daredevil actually thought.

  
As he placed the other professor in the all too familiar position that Wade himself had been unable to forget since the incident, he couldn't  help but feel embarrassed and maybe just maybe, a little aroused.

  
**_It's not my fault! I'm a sex machine after all!_ **

  
_[More like human garbage machine.]_

  
_{Were the looooove machine.}_

  
"So is this it then," Matt called, breaking the professor from his train of thought.  
Shaking his head no, Wade reached forward, gingerly taking the other man's chin in his hand and pulling him forward, closer, like Peter had done. When they were mere inches apart.

  
"Is this it then?" Matt whispered, not breaking eye contact with the other professor.

  
Unnoticed to the substitute, Wade bit his lip in concentration before nodding yes. He could instantly feel the other man's eyes run up and down his body, scanning the scenario unfolded in front of him.  Finally, he laughed, eyes crinkling up in some sort of amusement that he would surely comment on before someone beat him to the punch, shattering the unforgiving position.

  
"Hey Wa....W-HA-??"

  
Wade gaped, a horrified look of concern slowly edging on his face as he noticed a familiar face blurred in the corner of his eye as he turned. Matt, not knowing who it was, or caring for that matter, had the audacity to look bored and uninterested as he also rotated towards  the young brunette.  
_**No.**_  
_**No.**_  
_**No.**_  
_{A...are we being fucking serious right now? Did this shit not just fucking happen earlier in the chapter!?]_

  
_{Well last chapter, but your right. Tsk Tsk. I call that lazy writing. That's probably the laziest thing I've honestly ever seen except minus being a box stuck inside your head.}_

  
"P...Peter?" his voice eerily echoed the sound of Travis' from the other day, not realizing he had even spoke out loud to the student.

  
_[Do you honestly not know how to lock a fucking door or you just a sex crazed pervert that gets off on people watching him do shit!?]_  
  
"Wait, as in PETER Peter?" Matt perked up on recognizing the name of the kid they had been discussing. Wade couldn't help but notice bitterly that his friend finally seemed to care with the situation they were both involved in.  
  
"S-Sorry wrong room." Peter flushed as he turned around sharply, slamming the door behind him as he clung to the doorknob in horror. His heart was racing as he brain tried to process and catch up with what he had just unfortunately stumbled upon.

  
Wade's heart lurched as he realized how everything must of looked, feeling a warm hot pit of shame burn at his chest.  
"I...I" Wade didn't even finish his sentence, nor did he turn to look at Matt, as he pushed the other teacher off him as he hurried after his special student Peter.  
  
"P-Peter wait up, please. Peter please," the professor called out exasperated as the student refused to look at him when he had finally caught up with him in the hallway.  
He had to stop him, to explain.

  
"What Wade, what could you have to possibly say?" Peter hissed, snapping his head around as his eyes narrowed in dangerous slits.

 _{Ooh he's pissed. Meow!}_  
"I..."  
**_Fuck!_**  
Wade hadn't anticipated on the brunette actually stopping, cursing himself for not having a plan.  
" W what were you doing there Peter?" he called lamely, knowing he had no warrant to ask.  
Peter finally turned fully, locking eyes with the older man as he scoffed coldly. "Really, what was I doing there? That's what you  have to say for yourself."

  
_[Must be tough when the worlds biggest loser is mocking you, what do you think old Petey will think of that?]_

  
**_I wasn't mocking him._ **

  
_{Yeah but it doesn't look good big man, I'd hate to be you right now.}_

  
_[I'd hate to be either of you on any day of the week.]_

  
**_{RUDE!}_ **

  
**Wait, do you think Peter really thinks that?**

  
"Fuck you Mr.WIlson, just...fuck you!"

  
**_Okay, so maybeeee he's thinking that. Possibly. Kinda. A little._ **

  
"P...Peter..."

  
"Stay away from me!"

  
_**Alot.** _

  
The professor eyed his student in revelation at the hurt in his student's face as he lurched forward and grabbed for the brunette frantically before he could disappear.

  
Clinging to to the slimmer boy's wrists, Wade internally flinched, knowing his tightened grip was sure to  bruise the young man but he couldn't find himself able to loosen his hold. He couldn't let Peter leave...

  
[If you truly cared for him, you'd let him go.  He deserves better.]

  
_**No I ca...! Y-your...oh god you right....** _

  
"O...okay. I will...I'm sorry.." the last part he whispered to himself as he  immediately regretted the  other words, but knowing  it was for the best, for Peter, as he unclenched his fingers, head dropping in defeat to his chest as he refused to watch his student, and friend, walk out of his life. Just because it was for the best didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt like hell.

  
In fact, it was killing Wade and Peter hadn't even left yet.

  
The student stiffened, not expecting the sudden warn out omission, as he turned angrily, eyes bright red and quiet tears streaming down his face.

  
"You will? So what, that's it then?? Your not even going to try to talk me out of it?" The clear challenge present and desperate in the underline of his accusation.

  
"I..I don't think it's a good idea to do so, and I want to do what's best for you..." Mr.Wilson called calmly, fighting the pain that was retching against his throat.

Noticing the fresh streaks on the innocent brunette, he unconsciously reacted, moving a gloved finger to lightly cup Peter's jaw as he wiped away the tear stained cheeks.

  
Peter surprisingly, didn't flinch away, simply trembling and shaking more as he blinked away the emotions.

  
"What's best for me hey... man you sure have a funny way of showing it Mr.Wilson but I guess maybe that's just who you are really. I knew there was something...off about you from the  first day I met you and I should of trusted my instinct." his voice was hollow, anger drained from his tone as the exhaustion was obviously present.

  
"Yeah I...I guess..."

  
Peter shook his head perplexed.

  
"Do you want me to hate you Wade, because your making it so easy right now." He whispered.  
"I...I just want to do what's right Peter..." the strain evident in his tone as Peter snapped again, anger flaring easily.  
"What's right? That's fucking hilarious professor. In fact, tell me again Mr.Wilson, do you treat ALL your students like this, or just the fucking teachers. Or is it just anybody that will give you the time of day?" He hissed.

  
_[Ignore him, don't deny! Just walk the fuck away.]_

  
_{These boots were made for walking, and that's just what they'll do, one of these days- wait! Are we even wearing our boots right now??}_

  
Peter was full out crying again, not bothering to even try to cover up the fact as he continued on, hands shaking as he curled them into his side.

  
"Does...does he make you happy at least? Does he make the voices in your head go away or get you like noone else would. Does he make you feel like the most important person in the world? Or am I just that pathetic that you felt like having a good laugh about me? Must be a real riot,  befriending one of your students that originally despised you. And trust me Wade, I fucking hated you so god damn much. But you wiggled your way into my life, forcing me to fucking care and then I  started caring too much and then you..you..."

  
Peter had balled his fists up, hitting the professor in the chest as he continued in agony, Wade merely quietly grunting in response, taking each hit without a comment; knowing he deserved everything and more.

  
_[NOT.A.FUCKING.WORD.]_

  
**_Peter's blaming himself, I have to say something._ **

  
_[No you fucking don't. Your a loser, Peter will get over you in a day, two tops.]_

  
**_Ouch._ **

  
White's words stung but Wade ignored it, knowing now was not the time for a self pity party.

  
"It's not what it looks like Petey, honestly and god I know that sounds so disgustingly cliche but it's true."  
"So now you have something to say?" Peter laughed shakily, as he shot a pointed look up at the masked professor.

  
"Please Peter just let me.."  
"Fool around with some other teacher while mocking me?  Oh right you already did that,  let's just put a check mark. So tell me Wade," voice spitting venom at the name." Tell me What it fucking looks like because I'd love to hear your input." Peter voice parroted his conversation with Travis the other day as he felt a strange chill of deja vu. He wished it was that simple.

  
"I ...I was..." Wade bit his lip, embarrassed to say what he was actually doing, suddenly feeling like a pathetic creep and wondering what was worse. A whore or a loser in Peter's eyes.  
Either way, despite what the voices had to say, he couldn't let Peter think he was having a laugh at him. He wasn't going to let the young brunette ever feel that way.

  
In the fucked life of one Wade Winston Wilson, the only reason for pain was Wade himself and nobody was to blame but he, himself, and I.

  
"I'm waiting Wade, or are you coming up with another excuse? Maybe some bullshit philosophy quote to throw my way and make everything better right?"

  
Wade sighed deeply, trying his best to control his anger and count to ten. He understood the situation he was in and how bad it looked but he wished Peter would give him the benefit of the doubt considering how well they had grown to get to know each other and actually hear him out.

  
_[How well you two know each other?? Get fucking real, he doesn't even know about your multiple personalities including the ones in your head.]_

  
_{I feel like I'm sassy enough to warrant two personalities!}_

  
"I'm trying to find a way to tell you without sounding like the worlds biggest fucking loser, okay Peter, is that okay? I'd like to try to maintain some false dignity that I have if that's okay with you.'  
Peter scowled in response. "Don't you dare flip this on me."  
No, this wasn't going right. Wade didn't want to fight with Peter, as he made up his mind.

  
"Matt- Mr. Murdock is an old friend of mine. We were catching up about old times and.."  
"Thought you could have some fun?"

  
"What? No! That's not what happened at all." A thought struck the professor, a valid one, but stupid to voice out loud.  Wade of course commenting, for stupid was his fortay,  
"And wait- why  are you even so fucking angry Peter were not even dating." 

Promptly aware that it had been similar words that Peter had said to him only yesterday when he was sitting at the bar with his friend, Deadpool. 

Just like how the merc had felt at the comment, Peter displayed the same reaction,  but unlike Wade, he didn't try to mask or cover them up and Mr.Wilson realized his mistake.  
_**Oh..**_  
_**Fuck.**_  
It was the wrong thing to say, Peter instantly going red with rage as he tried to play it off.

  
"You know something, your right Mr.Wilson, in fact your always right, you are the teacher after all and I'm just some stupid kid. Now  If you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." He was quick to brush it off, not wanting to appear any weaker then he was already displaying.

  
_[Will your torment for this poor boy never end. You must really fucking hate the kid or something.]_

  
_{Hate's a strong word. I'd say hes trying for angry sex, which is the good shit!}_  
  
Wade frowned disagreeing with everything the young brunette had said about himself. 

Peter wasn't just a kid, he was Peter. And that was the greatest thing in the world to Wade, meaning everything.

  
Checking his Adventure Time watch on his wrist he frowned deeper."Peter  there's still 15 minutes left-"  
"I just want to get the fuck away from you, is that part not obvious in that scatter brained fucking head of yours?"

  
"So go!" His voice ricocheted off the floor, echoing loudly in the thankfully empty hallway.  His response had fired back  before he had full control of himself; the anger and overwhelming expression of guilt over riding the teachers good sense.

  
_**Wait. That's not what I meant.** _

  
"Just fucking go!" he hissed out again, turning away from the younger man.

  
_**No, please stay!** _

  
Wade screamed out in anguish, voice rippling suddenly and loudly, causing Peter to jump as fists slammed against the closest locker, a huge and impressive indent puncturing the metal.

  
"I didn't even mean to mention you it just fucking happened. Stupid fucking Matt. Stupid voices."

  
_[Hey don't blame us, we told you to keep your mouth shut.]_

  
_{And your legs, P.U. Got some serious man odor waffling this way.}_

  
"I shouldn't of said anything to him,  MY Peter?? He's not fucking ours. Why did I have to mention anything! Because I'm a fucking dipstick that's why!"  
The voices murmured in agreement.  
Wade was ranting, cursing loudly and aggressively as he tore at his mask in an almost animalistic way, completely oblivious that Peter hadn't left yet after screaming at him to go.  The student silently watched the scenario unfold in on itself as his heart began to pick up at the words Wade was yelling at to himself.

  
When it didn't seem like the self pity would end anytime soon, and Wade began frantically expressing the same theme over and over, Peter stepped up, meekly to interject.  
"Mentioned me how?" the young brunette asked, curiosity peaking in his voice as he did his best to subside it down so he could still be angry, yet he couldn't help wonder. The professor yelped in surprise, hands tearing away from his mask to look up at the boy.

  
The older man was breathing wildly, the air ragged and shaky.  Peter couldn't see much from the mask, but he could only imagine what the professor must be feeling, though Peter couldn't help but think that he deserved it.

  
Pausing, Wade contemplated saying anything, but the pain in his chest was too much finally breaking and giving in.  
"I..I was telling him about...you and me... I mean...not me AND  you..but...you, what um..what um happened, or what I thought happened between us , you know how my brain is fucked, and um...you know... and he uh, he didn't understand what I was trying to say and so he asked me to show him so he could understand and so I was just showing him, and I swear to fuck Peter, I just wanted to know if I was crazy or if he thought you were trying something and I know it sounds so pathetically stupid but I just.. I just, sometimes I don't know if I make shit up in my head or if anything I do is real. I just wanted to hear what he thought.."

  
"So Matt is the one responsible for making you do that.." Peter answered deadpan after his professors words of confession sunk in.

  
_**Wait, he doesn't think I'm a loser??** _

  
"Yes- well wait no. He didn't make me do anything. He just asked-"  His student seemed to calm down enough that he was unclenching his fists, but his jaw still remained locked.  
"For you to show him" he responded quietly,  moving closer to the older man for the first time since their interaction.

  
His face was still cherry red, but the anger that been so clear was now nothing short of  evaporated, as if it were never there to  begin with.  
"Yeah..I ...I just wanted to know..."

  
_[L-OOOOOSER.]_

  
_{Awe common, this is kind of cute. In a super sappy, get 20 cavities from eating it, kind of way.}_

  
"And what did you want to know Wade?" This time his tone was calm, caring, as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

  
"I um..." Wade stuttered, trying to take a step back as he found himself awkward pinned back against the locker had had been aggressively beaten only moments before.

  
He couldn't think, couldn't comprehend what Peter could possibly be asking as he focused on nothing but trying to breath.

  
"Did you find your answer?" Peter tried again, noticing the clear embarrassment on his face.  Wade swallowed nervously, not daring to look at the brunette as he wondered how he should respond before going for broke.

  
"I um..I think so..." he whispered,  scratching the back of his neck shyly.

  
"Silly silly boy..." Peter mumbled pleasantly, face moving to the crook of the professor's neck as he looked on with fondness. 

The professor practically purred with satisfaction.

  
"Next time, all you gotta do is ask, Wade. Just talk to me."

  
_**Easy for you to say.** _

  
An easy silence settled between the two boys as they enjoyed the moment of bliss that rarely was granted, Wade realizing the two of them hadn't interacted since their awkward  but not unwanted 'situation' from the other day.

  
Peter sighed happy, thinking he could stay like this for forever before his professor broke the silence in his typical professor style, one that the  student wasn't complaining about.  
"So Petey, does this mean that you um... were jealous?"  Wade called meekly, afraid to push his luck but dying to ask, or at least try to make light of a heavy situation.

  
_[Always trying to fucking over reach.]_

  
_{Mamma always told us to reach for the stars!}_

  
_[Fuck your mamma.]_

  
_{Hey!}_

  
**_He's right, fuck your momma._ **

  
The younger man seemed to purse his lips in thought before a dark cloudy look drifted across his face.  He glanced around quickly, making sure there was still nobody in the hallway before he commented.

  
Growling angrily, he fisted the front of his professor's suit and pulled him in close, hungrily and desperate as he pressed his lips against Wade's masked ones as the professor yelped in surprise.

  
_**Holy shit fuck holy shit fuck!** _

  
It wasn't as good as the real thing but to Wade it didn't matter.

This was as real as it got and he whimpered in bliss, refusing to close his eyes as he watched the perfection in front of him.  
  
_[That's it. We fucking died. I swear to god if SpanklesDan or whatever the fuck that two bit 'villain' is the one who killed us, then I'm fucking disowning you both.]_

  
_{We can't be, I don't see our sexy lady Death anywhere to be found.}_

  
**_Will you two shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this!_ **

  
For the once the voices listened, the silence stretched on except for the sound of wet lips and erotic moans and whimpers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Oh god. Oh god.**_

  
He was unsure of what just happened, shocked for the simple fact that he had actually done. He had kissed Wade Wilson and he had been the one to initiate!

  
_**What the fuck did I just do ..**_. the young brunette groaned to himself as he hurried off to art class, cursing as the first warning bell went off.

  
He was being stupid, reckless but looking back at the situation that lead up to the moment, he wouldn't of changed a thing.

  
Walking in on Mr.Wilson and WhateverTheFuckHisNameWasAndWhoCares, he had completely lost it, brain shutting down in a mild panic of hysteria.

_**WHO THE FUCK IS TOUCHING WADE!?** _

_**Oh god,does Wade flirt with everyone?**_

**_WHO THE FUCK IS WADE TOUCHING!!?_**  
_**Was I be played this whole time??** _  


 

  
 But his professor had reassured him constantly afterwards, pressing little butterfly kisses he would of assumed would be wet if it wasn't for the mask all along his temple and side of his jaw bone.

  
_**That fucking mask!** _

  
A thought occurred that if he kissed him again, then maybe he would take it off and he could finally taste Wade, wondering what that would be like.

  
The young student fought back a groan as he briskly headed towards his next class.

  
If Peter wasn't so high off emotion, he would of realized with worry that he already anticipated another encounter with Wade, making it clearly more then a one time thing that the student was hoping from from his philosophy teacher.

  
The last bell rang before Peter could step into the art division of University, and Peter cursed himself for what Ms. Cullivan would say before smiling quietly.

  
She wouldn't yell, she was an understand brown haired and mousey woman and she wouldn-  
Peter stood paralyzed by a whirl of emotion that spun and swirled before landing on one.

  
_**Anger.** _

  
"Why the fuck are you here?" The words sliced so suddenly, and with purpose as if it were a common question that was asked often.

  
The class silently gaped, all turning to witness the interaction between student and substitute as Peter had very clearly just interrupted the class.

  
Mr.WhoTheFuckCaresAndWhyAreYouTouchingWade (Fuckface for short) was standing in front of his art class were Ms.Cullivan liked to stand, and was going over various brush strokes and angles as if nothing was admiss and he always belonged there.

_**The bastard!** _

  
Eyebrow raised in amusement, Mr.Murdock (not to be confused with Mr.Madock the principal) gave the student a weary once over before gesturing for him to take a seat as he went back to the lesson.

  
Peter didn't once take his eyes off the other man as he moved loudly, throwing himself down on the chair as he folded his hands into his arms.

  
Just because Wade said he was just showing his 'friend' didn't mean he had to like it, or even trust this ass clown. He trusted Wade but this other guy...

  
"Thank you for joining us, Peter, as to your question I am your substitute for this class and you would of known this like everyone else if you hadn't been late, now were where we?"

  
_**Oh I'll show you fucking late...** _ Realizing his threats made no sense, but Peter could care less, already on his next mental tangent.

  
_**And of course the bastard remembered my name**_. Peter thought bitterly.

  
What pissed the young brunette of even more was the fact that the substitute was smiling through the whole ordeal, if the situation made him simply tickled pink with enjoyment.

  
_**Did you fucking enjoy touching Wade?  Because it'll be the last time I fucking swear. Maybe I'll get Ravis to have some fun with you.** _

  
_**Woah now Peter...** _ the student released his hands that had started to shake angrily, realizing he hadn't noticed how upset he had gotten, the rage practically radiating off his body.  He couldn't help but remember how livid his friend Deadpool had gotten over him at the bar last night, swallowing thickly as he realized how easy of an emotion it was to get to from 0 to 60.

  
A knot twisted in his chest at how dark his temper had quickly consumed him, but he noted it couldn't be helped when it involved anything to do with his professor Wade Wilson.

  
"Notice the texture, the brush stroke? That's what I want to see on these pieces guys, remember to flick up.."

  
_**Arrogant piece of shit...** _

  
"So...Peter.." and there was no mistaken the coy tone to his voice as the sub came to stand beside him, hands behind his back as he glanced at the sketch pad that was in front of him. "Art is your favorite class is it?"  
The brunette jumped at the sudden appearance of the other man, before quickly masking it as he simply glared in response, almost growling in anger as the pencil he had been holding snapped between his fingers.  
Noticing, Mr.Murdock simply smiled as his eyes twinkled.

  
"Feisty, I can see why Wade won't shut up about you. Not that he ever shuts up to  begin with," the last part held fondness as he quietly spoke to the brunette, not wanting anyone else in the class to pick up on their little conversation, and Peter felt sick hearing it from the other man.

  
He had forgiven Wade, understanding the situation and trusting him, but it didn't mean he had to forgive WhoGivesAFuckWhatHisNameIs.

  
"Funny, he's never mentioned you," eyebrow cocked in a confident display of condescending nature and the sub paid no mind to it, turning and heading back to the front.  
With Peter's spider hearing he made out quiet words that weren't meant to be heard by him.

  
"Your lucky hes a jealous bastard as well."

  
_**Oh I'll show you jealous. I swear to god, I'll make out with Wade ontop of his fucking desk next time and then yours!** _

  
By the end of the lesson, Peter had invented 101 new ways of webbing someone up, and he was more then happy to try it on a one, Mr.Murdock.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wade and Peter sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-"

  
_[Breakup, then comes hatred.}_

  
_{And then comes a...you know..something..something..}_

  
"You don't know the words?"

  
_{Pft Who really knows the words, like honestly.}_

  
_[I do.]_

  
_{And I do to! So does that make us man and wife?}_

  
_[Your a lying piece.]_

  
_{Kept your ass entertained, your weeeeeelcome.}_

  
_[Yeah well- and what the fuck are you doing??]_

  
Wade didn't respond, twirling around outside as he skipped home from school.

  
_**Ha! I was at school today, I was burning for some learning I guess.**_ Giggling eagerly as he swung his knapsack around on his back, feeling like a student himself.

  
He had stopped halfway on the journey to bend down and pick a white pedaled weed as he once again continued to bounce on home calling out with childish wonder,

  
"He loves me," the twang of a flower petal molts and twirls about before falling to the floor.  
"He loves me not," the noise is back accompanied by a sour face.  
"He loves me..."  
_[Not.]_

  
Wade laughed, chucking the flower stem off to one side as he ignored White's cynical comments. Nothing was going to put a damper on Wade Wilson's day today, Peter had proven his interest, making the first move and it took everything in the professor's power not to pick up his student right there and then and ride off in the sunset with him.

  
_[Or fuck him against the wall.]_

  
_{Or a dumpster, or behind a dumpster, or behind and/or between a homeless man. The possibilities are endless!}_  
  
"My life is utterly complete guys. Petey kissed me-ME of all people, can you believe it?? Nothing and I mean nothing, can go wrong. "

  
"Well fellas, looks like everything is coming up Wade."  
                                                                                 **  
  
The door burst open quickly as an over eager face smiled out at the visitor. He had heard footsteps coming up his walkway, knowing without a doubt that it was Peter, for noone else really visited his home. A thought that would normally sadden the older man, but instead brightened his mood instead.

  
_**Peter is all I  need.** _

  
"Peter!!" he called happily as he beamed  down at the younger man.

  
He probably was coming off as too excited or needy, but frankly Wade Wilson had a serious case of the love eyes, and he couldn't bother to care in hiding his over joy upon seeing who was at his door.

  
_**I care about him  and I want him to know! Sides, Peter knows I'm a handful and he still came to visit me after school regardless!** _

  
_[A handful? Well that's the  grossest understatement of the year. And tell me,  just how long do you think he's going to actually care when he gets a good long look at your ugly mug? Or do you plan on kissing him through the mask for the rest of your life?]_

  
_{Don't be silly, it wouldn't be the rest of his life, just until Petey Pie got bored of him! Sides don't they always say love is blind. Maybe Petey Pie will fall in love and somehow lose his eyesight in the process before he ever finds out?}_

  
_**A girl can hope...** _ Wade's heart clenched as he tried to ignore the truth to the voices. Couldn't he pretend, even for a bit? 

The professor hadn't been this happy in a very long time.  
And it was that feeling that should of been a clear warning sign for the unlucky professor/merc, the sentiment of blissful happiness.

  
_[Your about to fucking everything up.]_

  
_{...}_

  
"Hey Wade I-" the student stuttered, eyes locking instantly on his teacher whose body currently made up more then half of the door frame in pure unadulterated muscle and bright fabric.

  
"Peter! Oh wow, hi. And here I thought we were supposed to wait till the second date, not that I'm complaining with your cute ass. Come in, come in!" Wade called over cheerily, masking the poison that the voices had already seeped into his thoughts, tainting his mood.

  
But Peter didn't come in. In fact he did the complete opposite, freezing in place.

  
Wade frowned, waving a gloved hand in the young student's face as the brunette still remained unmoving.

  
_[It's happening...]_ White mocked, as Wade tried to pay him no mind, refusing to jump to conclusions.

  
"Petey listen I was just kidding about the date-"

  
The brunette took a step back.

  
"Jesus, is my breath that bad?" Wade half joked as he turned slightly to try to catch a whiff of himself.

  
_[Don't smell any shittier then usual.]_

  
_{Have you ever smelt fresh shit right as it comes oozing out of a bum?}_

  
_[What.In.The.Fuck.]_

  
Wade would of echoed White's disturbed thoughts, but he was too distracted with the sight in front of him. Peter was acting weird.

  
Raising a finger up, the young brunette continued to look wide eye as he pointed a shaky finger to the professor.

  
_**Really fucking weird. Isn't that our job?** _

  
"Peter, what the fuck is up with you?" Panic started to raise in the teacher's voice as he noted how absoloutely peterified the young man looked.

  
When Peter still said nothing, Wade anxiously pressed on.

  
"What, is their something on my face baby boy, piece of lettuc-"

  
His voice caught in his throat as he reached up to  his face, and felt along the curve of the mask, the seam stretching out across the back as a wave of familiarity settled in the pit of his stomach.

  
**_No._ **  
**_No._ **

  
_[You.Fucking.Idiot. I told you...]_

  
_{...}_

  
Snapping his head around in a terrorized frenzy, he spotted what he feared under the small throw pillow on the ratty couch in the living room.

A bright purple mask lay half uncurled underneath.

  
Sheer terror exploded deep in Wade's throat as fingers desperately reached up feeling the fabric of his mask again, realizing his horrible mistake.

  
Peter was staring at him because he was wearing the wrong mask.

  
In fact he was wearing the wrong everything.

  
He was dressed as fucking Deadpool.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's Chapter 7 and I've hit a new mile stone! This is officially the longest fan fiction story I've ever written for this site *cue shit tastic balloons and streamers*  
> anyways second last chapter, just when you thought my ramblings would never be done, well you were wrong mawahaha. Almost at that finish line and thank you to the select few that have been reading from start to finish I'm so so appreciative.
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEATly appreciated ( Hired Tony the Tiger for that Great bit )  
> Literally make my day and I check every couple hours for any comments or updates because I have no life :'-)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the chapter :)
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated if you liked it. I live off that shit :D :D :D :3 <3 <3


End file.
